Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Phineas y Ferb son reclutados por NorBAC, una organización que lucha contra el continuo uso de la ciencia para dañar al ser humano. ¿Tendrá efecto en ellos el ver el lado oscuro de lo que hacen en cada día de verano? ¿Será Perry un aliado para ellos?
1. Replantéalo Todo

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo I**

**(Replantéalo todo)**

(Nota del Autor: 'Rethink everything', es el eslogan de Regenesis)

Hacía un día de verano en el Área Limítrofe. Un ruido que cortaba el día se hizo presente:

- ¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco!

Y el Agente P desapareciendo del Edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados en una especie de planeador. El Agente llego al suelo y guardando el planeador, se dirigió por las alcantarillas a su base secreta.

En ella, estaban Carl y Monograma mirando por la pantalla con una mirada de sorpresa y seriedad al Agente P. Perry los miró incrédulos. ¿Qué hacían con esa cara mirándolo? Estaba sorprendido sobremanera por esa escena.

- Agente P – empezó Monograma – Hemos recibido una carta de la Agencia donde nos solicitan tu inmediato traslado a NorBAC.

A Perry se le abrieron los ojos como si fueran focos. Eso no podía estar pasando… separarse de Phineas y Ferb… era inconcebible.

- El Comité Nacional de Ciencia y Tecnología te necesita dentro de sus instalaciones en NorBAC, y como buen Agente, debes obedecer la voluntad de la Agencia.

- El NorBAC, es el la 'North American Biotechnology Advisory Comission' o el Comité Asesor Norteamericano en Ciencia y Tecnología. Sus cuarteles centrales serán trasladados aquí a Danville.

Perry dio un suspiro. Podría seguir viendo a sus dueños. ¿Pero qué clase de trabajo le depararía en NorBAC? ¿Y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz?

- Sé lo que estás pensando Agente P, pero hay una razón para que NorBAC esté aquí.

- Pero antes… - dijo Carl – el MIT te ha dado un obsequio. Un chip que puedes usar para traducir tu lenguaje a lenguaje humano. Está dentro del florero viejo.

Perry se levantó de su asiento y fue al florero. Le dio la vuelta y cayó el chip a un lado. Leyó una nota que decía que se lo tragara, y una nanomáquina se posicionaría en sus cuerdas vocales y haría el resto. El Agente tragó el chip y sintió la hinchazón. Luego esta cesó y pudo emitir sus palabras como Agente…

- ¿Cuál es la razón porque NorBAC venga aquí? ¿Y qué hay de mi familia?

- Esa es la razón, Agente P – dijo Monograma – Tu familia…

Perry se sintió agradecido. Habían movido a NorBAC para que el no se separara de Phineas y Ferb. Era algo muy bueno por parte de la Agencia. O eso pensó…

- NorBAC está muy interesado en Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Los han reclutado y ahora son parte de la OWCA. Estarás en NorBAC como soporte.

A Perry se le heló la sangre. Eran solo unos niños… ¿Qué interés tenía NorBAC?

- Agente P, antes que digas nada, NorBAC ha visto las capacidades de esos dos. La construcción de la sandía más grande, nos hace pensar que son valiosos para NorBAC.

- ¡Son sólo niños, Monograma! – le respondió Perry - ¿Qué pasará si se enfrentan a cosas peligrosas? ¿Epidemias, mafias…?

- Es por eso que estás ahí con el grupo. ¿Porqué sino?

- Ellos ya saben todo esto… ¿Saben quién soy en realidad?

- Lo deben saber en estos precisos momentos – dijo Monograma, presionando un botón. Al hacerlo, Phineas y Ferb bajaron por el ascensor de la base.

- ¡Perry! – dijo Phineas – Así que aquí era dónde estabas todo el tiempo…

- Lamento habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo…

- ¡Hablas! ¡Increíble! – dijo Phineas – Perry habla, Ferb.

- De lujo… - se limitó a responder Ferb.

- Bueno… - dijo Monograma – Hemos considerado a Candace Flynn como una posible auxiliar dentro de NorBAC, así que podrían verla. Hemos considerado a sus amigos como auxiliares, porque a NorBAC le falta personal. Todos ustedes son más calificados incluso que nuestros veteranos. Así que les diré donde es el local de NorBAC y tendrán todo listo para empezar este nuevo trabajo. No nos fallen, Agente P y los demás. El país confía en ustedes.

Y sin decir más, imprimió una hoja en el terminal de Perry y se cerró la transmisión.


	2. Mascota Bomba

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo II**

**(Mascota Bomba)**

En el centro de Danville se erigía un edificio de 3 pisos, con una entrada principal y que tenía dos columnas a los lados, como sosteniendo a la edificación. En ambas columnas se podía leer 'NorBAC' dentro de una placa. Las puertas eran de vidrio como las de un banco.

En la entrada, estaban parados Isabella, Bufford y Baljeet con unos papeles. Fue Isabella quien rompió el hielo. Podían verse a las exploradoras también ahí.

- ¿Dónde están los que se supone serán los Jefes de Laboratorio NorBAC? No pienso dejar la Tropa de exploradoras por una persona sin puntualidad.

- Hola chicos – dijo Phineas llegando cargando una gran maleta – Lamento la demora…

- Tuvimos problemas empacando algunas cosas de verano… - dijo Perry.

- ¿Perry? ¿Hablas?

- Nunca me sorprendo de lo que es capaz de hacer – dijo Phineas – Bueno… ¿pasamos?

Iban todos a pasar a NorBAC y en eso salió Monograma seguido de Carl del lugar.

- Bienvenidos, Phineas, Ferb, Agente P, Isabella, Baljeet, Bufford y exploradoras. Esto es NorBAC. Han sido elegidos para proteger a América en general de una de las peores amenazas… la bio-tecnología que se aprovecha mal. Ya no tememos a invasiones y ataques terroristas. Tememos a virus, a bacterias, a epidemias que podrían destruir a toda la humanidad. Pero ustedes tienen el deber de proteger a Norteamérica y al mundo tal vez de la aniquilación. En sus manos está todo esto. ¿Tomarán el desafío?

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondieron todos al unísono.

- Siempre estuviste aquí en NorBAC – dijo Perry mirando a Monograma - ¿Nunca pudiste venir?

- Bueno, Agente P… estábamos cortos de personal y… como sea… entremos.

Todos entraron a NorBAC y vieron tras una recepción, un laboratorio muy equipado con microscopios, máquinas de PCR, Secuenciadores, áreas estériles, una zona de aislamiento… todo lo que Phineas y Ferb hubieran querido, si sus planes de verano tuvieran que ver con Biología.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Monograma – Será mejor que me muestren lo que saben hacer…

Trasladémonos un momento al Centro Comercial Googleplex.

- Yo quiero ese perrito – decía un chico pegado al vidrio de una tienda de animales - ¡Cómpralo, por favor!

- Vaya, eres muy exigente Richard – respondió una mujer – ¿No puedes esperar a tu cumpleaños? Es la otra semana…

- Pero la otra semana ya no va a estar el perro… lo comprarán de seguro.

- Ah… como quieras… vamos…

El chico fue a la tienda y cogió al perro. Su madre lo compró y en pocos minutos estuvo con un perro demasiado cariñoso que se quería subir a las piernas de los demás. La madre miraba satisfecha a su hijo… era feliz.

Tanto madre e hijo se detuvieron en la Hamburguesería del Sr. Slushy. En ella, el chico que estaba de atención, vio al perro y se encariñó.

- Que perrito tan bonito… ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- Pero claro que puedes… - respondió Richard.

Esa misma tarde, el chico de la Hamburguesería tomaba camino al Hospital de General de Danvile… para una revisión médica.

- No puedo creer que por sólo coger un perro, el jefe me haya mandado a análisis. ¿Acaso creerá que venden perros pulguientos por aquí?

Su monólogo se vió interrumpido por una tos extraña. Se sintió algo mareado, por lo que decidió ir al baño y lavarse el rostro. Al verse en el espejo vio que tenía una especie de verruga en el lado de la mejilla donde hizo que el perro lo lamiera.

- Vaya… me equivoqué… - pensó ese chico – Ese es un perro sucio… tengo alergia o una de sus pulgas…

Al salir del baño, una enfermera lo vio y le dijo:

- ¿Buscas ayuda? En un momento te busco alguien que te atienda. No te preocupes, siéntate.

- Necesitamos a otro médico o enfermera en la UCIP. (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Pediátrica)

- ¡Demonios! – dijo la enfermera corriendo hacia el lugar.

Esa misma noche, llamaban a NorBAC.

- ¿Diga? Habla Monograma. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Monograma pausó para escuchar a su interlocutor que parecía nervioso - ¿Es el tercero de la semana? – hubo una pausa - ¿Seguro que no tenía nada que ver con los otros niños?

- ¿Qué pasa señor? – preguntó Carl.

- Ya van 10 niños muriendo en estas 2 semanas en hospitales. El tercero de esta semana…

- ¿Debería informar a los nuevos miembros de NorBAC?

- ¿A quién más, sino? ¡Díselos ahora!

Carl se acercó a un micrófono y dijo:

- Todos los miembros, en la Sala de Conferencias en 5 minutos.

Phineas, Fersb y los otros estuvieron ahí en ese tiempo. Monograma se levantó y encendiendo unas diapositivas. Isabella se tapó la boca. Eran las fotos de varios niños muertos con una especie de verrugas rojas por todo su cuerpo. En muchos de ellos, algunas estaban reventadas, pero en lugar de salir pus, se veía sangre.

- Han estado muriendo varios niños en los Hospitales de Danville, especialmente en el General. Al comienzo se creyó que era una infección de ácaros o algo similar, pero la historia de los muertos muestra que todos eran muy higiénicos.

- ¿Esas verrugas… no son una especie de reacción alérgica? – preguntó Isabella.

- No lo hemos comprobado, porque recién ahora se torna problemático. El Hospital de Danville está enviándonos muestras de tejido de esas verrugas para el análisis. Deberán averiguar a que nos enfrentamos.

- Será preciso ir al hospital a valorar a los enfermos – dijo Phineas – ¿Sólo son niños?

- Bueno… pues hasta donde tenga conocimiento… - el celular de Monograma sonó. El atendió, resultó ser un SMS que leyó rápidamente – Pues ahora… también tenemos adultos. Una mujer de 41 años acaba de morir en el Hospital General de Danville… con los mismos síntomas que los niños. ¿Coincidencia?

- No… - dijo Ferb – Eso no puede ser coincidencia.

- Entonces, vamos al Hospital. Tenemos que valorarlos antes que los patólogos lo hagan… - respondió Monograma – Si esto es una epidemia, debemos detenerlo antes que se salga de control. Es algo que no habíamos visto…

El nuevo equipo de NorBAC salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia el Hospital.

Por otro lado, un autobús estaba lleno de niños ávidos de ir a un campamento.

- Richard… ¿Esconderás bien a tu perro? Sabes que está prohibido traerlo…

- Tranquilo William – dijo el chico – El perro está bien oculto entre los equipajes. No digas nada y el profesor no lo sabrá. Vamos al campamento más divertido de todos.

El chico tosió. Su amigo no le dio importancia. En ese momento, todos se pusieron los cinturones y el bus se alejó despacio de su terminal…


	3. Separando Piezas

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo III**

**(Separando Piezas)**

Monograma y los demás habían llegado al Hospital de Danville. Los enfermos, incluido el chico de Slushy, estaban tosiendo, en aislamiento y con verrugas por todo el rostro. En algunos, estas verrugas eran purulentas.

- ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? – preguntó Baljeet.

- Fiebre del Nilo – respondió un médico – Lo raro es que hemos empezado con el cidofovir y nada.

- Pero la fiebre del Nilo es sólo en camellos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡Chicos! – llamó Isabella.

Un paciente se quejaba del dolor. Le dieron la vuelta y vieron toda su espalda manchada de sangre, por las verrugas que le habían reventado. Baljeet abrió los ojos… eso no era ninguna fiebre del Nilo. Era una fiebre hemorrágica.

- Lo que sea que sea esto – dijo Phineas – Mata de forma rápida y se extiende. Estamos ante el inicio de una epidemia y no tenemos ni idea…

- Recojamos algunas muestras y llevémoslas al laboratorio – dijo Isabella – Hoy tenemos que averiguar que pasa para salvar a esa gente…

Trasladémonos un momento al bus de estudiantes.

William abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido. Le sorprendió, porque cuando lo hacía, el encargado lo despertaba, diciéndole que no llegaría al campamento si se dormía. Esta vez no escuchó nada de eso. Richard estaba también como dormido, en el asiento de al lado.

- Richard… despierta… ¿Hemos llegado al campamento?

William sintió como un chorro de agua en su cara. No le dio importancia, sería el sudor. Al ver que Richard no despertaba, cogió su rostro y lo giró hacia él. Fue entonces cuando se quedó helado. Entonces se limpió el sudor y su miedo llegó a mayores.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Profesora! ¡Alguien! ¡Socorro!

Richard tenía en el rostro pústulas que drenaban sangre. Y cuando William se limpió el "sudor" vio que tenía sangre también. Se miró en la ventana y en el débil reflejo vio pústulas. Pero aún gritando no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Conductor? ¡Oigan!

Se levantó temeroso y vio a todos. Estaban dormidos. Dio un suspiro de alivio…

- Ay… - dijo la profesora despertando - ¿Qué pasa Richard…? ¡Dios mío! ¡Tu rostro!

- ¡Y el de William!

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – gritaron otros chicos – Profesora… mi rostro… ¡Sangre! ¡Aaaahhh!

La profesora vio que muchos estaban infectados, aunque nadie sabía de qué.

- Llama a una ambulancia Richard… pide ayuda…

- No tengo celular… nos prohibió traerlo.

- Dios mío… busca alguno… necesitamos una ambulancia pronto…

En NorBAC, se secuenciaban piezas de ADN y realizaban análisis de la sangre del Hospital. Buscaban todo lo que podían, virus, bacterias. Pero la idea de que fuera una fiebre hemorrágica los atemorizaba. ¿Acaso no eran confinadas en lugares muy remotos? ¿Terrorismo?

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Isabella entrando – Positivo para Fiebre del Ébola.

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Baljeet – Positivo para la Viruela.

- ¡Un segundo! – dijo Phineas - ¿Qué acaban de decir?

- Positivo para fiebre del ébola – repitió Isabella.

- Positivo para viruela – repitió Baljeet.

- Esperen un segundo… ¿Acaso no están diciendo una tontería? El ébola es basado en el ADN. Y la viruela también es un virus… ADN. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo un genoma puede tener dos ADNs completamente diferentes? Sus líneas de evolución se separaron hace millones de años.

- Hemos comprobado varias veces el resultado – respondieron ambos – Estamos desubicados.

- Es muy improbable que esto sea una modificación natural. Tengo un mal presentimiento… Ferb… secuencia todo el genoma de este virus.

El otro respondió con el gesto de afirmativo y fue al laboratorio.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Phineas? – preguntó Isabella.

- Una mutación extraña. Tal vez radiación… o un accidente en algún laboratorio… verás, es posible que si dos virus colonizan a una célula, el ADN se mezcle y genere accidentalmente una peor variante. Pero para eso… algo debió propiciar esa mezcla… tal vez radiación o algo así.

- Phineas… - dijo Perry entrando - ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!

- Oh, ahí estás Perry. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Un bus de estudiantes… totalmente infectado. Esta en cuarentena, debemos ir hacia allá.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó Phineas – Tenemos algo que hacer…

- Yo me quedo – respondió Ferb – Tengo que secuenciar el genoma. Es muy importante.

- Bueno… sigue con tu trabajo Ferb. Te mantendremos al tanto…

En la zona de cuarentena… algo muy extraño pasaba.

- Todos ustedes están en cuarentena – decía un guardia – Así que bajen y entren a los módulos de aislamiento. Deberán ser evaluados antes de poderse ir.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un soldado encontró al perro de Richard en su equipaje. Lo tomó rápidamente.

- ¡Mi perro! – gritó Richard.

- Lo siento… - dijo un guardia quitándoselo – Esto es una epidemia… deberemos sacrificarlo, por si tiene dentro el portador.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Dame a mi perro!

- No te lo daré. Son órdenes directas. Lo mataré…

- ¡Detente! – dijo Perry – Agencia Estatal OWCA. Te ordeno que lo dejes en paz.

El soldado al ver la insignia de la OWCA en la identificación de Perry, supo quien era el que mandaba en la situación.

- Lamento la confusión, Señor. Se acatarán sus órdenes…

- ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó Perry - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó a Richard.

- Si… ornitorrinco… - dijo temeroso – Soy William.

- Perry, de NorBAC. ¿De dónde es el perro?

- Es un perro que compré en el Centro Googolplex. ¿Es muy bonito, no?

Isabella escuchó a Richard y recordó el caso del Hospital. ¿Sería una coincidencia? Iba a decir algo a Phineas, pero el celular de éste comenzó a sonar.

- Phineas al habla… ¿Ferb? ¿Qué sucede? – pausa - ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás seguro? Repítelo…

- Phineas – dijo Ferb desde el teléfono – He secuenciado el ADN del virus y no he sido capaz de encontrar ADN basura. Eso sólo tiene una explicación…

- Que este híbrido ha sido creado por el hombre… - respondió temeroso Phineas.


	4. Virus Miranda

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Virus Miranda)**

- ¿Qué pasa Phineas?

- Isabella… esto no fue una mutación natural… esto es un acto de terrorismo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién sería capaz de cometer algo así? ¿Y cómo uniría el ADN de dos virus tan mortíferos?

- Ferb ha secuenciado el genoma, tenemos que regresar a NorBAC.

- Eso no será necesario – dijo Baljeet – Tengo a Ferb en la webcam. El nos dirá todo por aquí.

Baljeet trajo una laptop. Una pantalla de una secuencia de ADN se podía ver en ella.

- Este es el virus del camello… y este el del ébola. El ébola mata… pero no se propaga con facilidad. El virus del camello es muy contagioso… pero se trata con cidofovir.

- No entiendo… - dijo Baljeet.

- Los dos virus son incompatibles, ya que separaron sus líneas de evolución hace varios años. Pero… a ver, piénsalo así… ¿Te acuerdas del Rap de la Playa en el Jardín?

- Si, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Todo lo que uno canta en tono rap, puede entenderse de dos formas. Esa fue la intención detrás de ese género de música… en nuestro caso… el que haya hecho esto, expresó los genes del ébola… con ADN diferente… y logró crear así el supervirus.

- ¿Cuándo empezaron los casos? – preguntó Baljeet

- Todo lo que sabemos era que los primeros eran el chico de Slushy, un grupo de personas sin relación… y un chico de la tienda de mascotas – respondió Isabella.

- Está bien… - dijo Phineas – Tenemos que entrar en la mente del que hizo esto. Su intención era propagarlo rápido por toda el área limítrofe…

- No usaría a un vendedor de hamburguesas, que está en el mismo sitio. Su círculo de amigos se vería reducido – respondió Isabella.

- ¿El… perro? – preguntó Baljeet – Todos creen que son lindos y al venir a verlos…

- Se exponen al virus y como no sospechan de un perro… transportan consigo el agente infeccioso por toda la ciudad – respondió Phineas.

En ese momento, otra llamada surgió. Era Ferb.

- ¿Dime Ferb?

- Phineas… he analizado las muestras del perro, según algo que me facilitó la tienda. He encontrado SiARN (ARN de Interferencia)… pero no en el esputo del perro.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Eso no puede estar pasando! ¿Estás seguro?

- Volveré hacer la PCR y el secuenciamiento, pero tardaré unas horas.

- Por favor… si tienen SiARN esto es peor de lo que parece…

Ferb colgó. Isabella se acercó a Phineas y le preguntó.

- ¿SiARN?

- Es una especie de ARN que ayuda a las plantas a luchar contra los virus. En los mamíferos ya no existe, o quedan rezagos producto de la evolución. Piensa en él, como en un portero. Si Ferb encuentra SiARN dentro del perro… entonces los anticuerpos podrán destruir el virus en el perro…

- ¿El perro no sería…? ¿El paciente cero?

- Tenemos que sacarles sangre a Richard y a ese perro ahora.

Baljeet, Isabella y Phineas fueron hacia Richard para extraerle sangre. Por otro lado, Perry había llamado a Monograma.

- Tenemos que cerrar el Centro Googolplex.

- Ni hablar, Agente P. ¿Tienes alguna razón en concreto?

- ¡Es ese virus! ¿Quieres desatar una pandemia?

- No… pero tampoco quiero que nuestros patrocinadores nos retiren el apoyo. Agente P, mantener a NorBAC cuesta demasiado dinero sólo para la Agencia.

- ¿Acaso no tienen otros presupuestos de dónde tomar?

- No nos darían ni para una Caja de Petri. Tenemos que no ser tan exigentes con nuestros patrocinadores…

- ¡Entiende que si no lo haces, extenderás una pandemia por toda la ciudad! ¿A quién podrán venderle si es así?

- Estoy en ello, Agente P… - dijo Monograma haciendo una llamada.

(Nota del Autor: Hablemos un poco de ciencia, el SiARN es una especie de ARN encontrado en las plantas que básicamente se unen al ADN extraño y lo parten, evitando que infecte a la planta. En humanos el SiARN no existe, y si se inyecta artificialmente, es destruido por la producción de Interferón en la célula. Según trabajos publicados en Nature y otras revistas, el SiARN artificial, podría soportar mejor el tema del interferón y abrir puertas a tratamientos como el SIDA, ya que el virus VIH se destruye ante el SiARN. Aún así se requiere más investigación en ese tema ya que la terapia de SiARN en humanos puede ser tóxica…)

Unas horas después, Ferb confirmaría lo inevitable. El esputo del perro no tenía SiARN. Lo habían modificado genéticamente para introducirle SiARN artificialmente y difundirlo por la ciudad.

- Tenemos que sacrificar a todos los perros de ese negocio y a todos los perros quienes estuvieron en contacto con la tienda de mascotas.

- Espera… - dijo Phineas – Monograma… eso es tremendo. ¿No hay otra solución?

- No creo que a nuestros patrocinadores acepten cerrar Googelplex hasta que sepamos cual de todos los perros sea el culpable.

- Hemos encontrado el SiARN en el perro de ese chico. ¡Ese es el paciente cero!

- No podemos arriesgarnos… estoy coordinando el sacrificio de los animales.

Entonces se oyó un grito…

- ¡Mi mascota no! ¡Nooo! ¡Deténganse!

Phineas vió como los guardias guiados por Monograma le arrebataban su perro a Richard y se lo llevaban para sacrificarlo. Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de Phineas… ese perro podía también haber sido Bucky. Pero ahora tenía a Perry… sin embargo no podía no lamentarse por la suerte de ese perro y ese niño…

- ¡No se lleven a Miranda! ¡No por favor!

Se oyó un aullido lastimoso y un silencio espectral. Perry bajó la cabeza. Podían haber sacrificado al perro en otro lado. No donde su dueño pudiera escucharle…

- ¿Tienes un nombre para este virus? – preguntó Isabella entrando.

- Miranda… - respondió Phineas – El virus Miranda. Y voy a descubrir quién fue el monstruo que hizo esto… porque están destruyendo a los niños…

Trasladémonos un momento a la perrera Municipal de Danville. Todos los perros incautados del Centro Googelplex eran colocados en ella, junto a los perros callejeros, por guardias armados.

- Caballeros – dijo uno de ellos – Hacemos esto para proteger a nuestros hijos…

En ese momento abrieron fuego contra todos los perros. Los animales ladraban e intentaban escapar, pero eran abatidos por las balas… una masacre… una solución muy cruel. Luego de matarlos, los rociaron con gasolina y quemando los cuerpos, los abandonaron.


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo V**

**(Un encuentro inesperado)**

Cuando Perry se enteró de las medidas de Monograma… no es tan fácil describir su reacción. Era un Agente, así que soportó las malas noticias, sólo con incomodidad. Los que no lo soportaron fueron Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. Aunque Pinky no estuvo expuesto al virus Miranda, Isabella estuvo unos días en su habitación llorando. Podía haber sido cualquiera… Pinky… Perry… cualquier mascota de la ciudad que paseara por el Centro Googolplex.

- ¿No pudiste hacer otra cosa? – le increpó Phineas a Monograma – Poneros a buscar una cura para Miranda…

- Hemos eliminado a los vectores principales. Todo está controlado… buen trabajo.

- ¿Buen trabajo? ¡Casi 100 niños han perdidos sus mascotas! ¡Las han asesinado! ¿A eso llamas buen trabajo?

- Phineas, entiendo que te pongas así… pero eran ellos o todos los 16 000 habitantes de aquí.

- No se trata de elegir quien debe vivir o no. ¡Podíamos haberlos curado! ¡Lo sabías!

- Recibí órdenes… no podía desobedecerlas.

- No entiendes nada… - dijo Phineas saliendo de NorBAC.

Los chicos pasaron unos días en sus casas, intentando recuperarse de la situación. Sin embargo, a eso del tercer día de "vacaciones", aparecía la siguiente nota en el correo de cada uno:

"_NorBAC – Convocatoria_

_Se han recibido reportes de varios menores infectados con una enfermedad de priones. Perdieron progresivamente el control de las funciones cerebrales y murieron en 5 días de mostrar síntomas. La alcaldía de Danville, presidida por Roger Doofenshmirtz demanda acción inmediata de NorBAC en este tema que afecta la colectividad individual._

_Francis Monograma"_

A eso de las 10 AM todos estaban en la puerta de NorBAC.

- Hola Isabella – saludó Baljeet - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si… me siento algo mejor, gracias.

En eso salió Perry y los miró.

- Chicos, pasen… acabamos de enterarnos de los pormenores, estoy seguro de que estarán muy interesados.

Aunque mirándose con incredulidad, los chicos pasaron. Phineas no siguió al grupo y se quedó afuera. Perry lo miró…

- Phineas, pasa por favor… tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Ni siquiera te sientes algo culpable?

- Phineas… no sabía lo que hizo Monograma… pero aunque sea así… fue para salvar a la ciudad.

- ¡Esos niños perdieron a sus mascotas! ¡Podrías haber sido tú!

- Tenemos que atender este caso Phineas… por favor…

- Ya no eres como yo creí que eras… ya no pareces el Perry que conozco.

- ¡Ya basta! – le gritó el Agente P - ¿Acaso no me preocupé por ustedes el día que descubrieron mi base? ¿Creíste que era el plan de Ferb el salvar a tu hermana del acantilado? Pero que ingenuo que eres…

- Ferb… ¿tu en realidad….?

- Siempre lo intenté decir, pero no me dejaron…

- Si NorBAC te busca es porque necesitamos a los mejores para salvar al país. Hay una epidemia de niños con una enfermedad de priones… y si quieres seguir lamentándote por la suerte de unos perros con una enfermedad incurable, pues tómate el día libre.

- Perry… ¿Acaso…?

- Adiós Phineas – dijo Perry dejando entrar a Ferb y cerrando la puerta de NorBAC – Te veré mañana o cuando recapacites.

Phineas quedó ahí… solo delante de la puerta de NorBAC. Entonces se le dio por patear una lata.

- ¡Rayos! Algo tendré que hacer hoy… de todos modos no es que quiera seguir en eso…

- Chico – dijo alguien con un tono alemán - ¿Te han dejado fuera?

Phineas volteó y vio a un hombre en traje blanco y con la cabeza triangular. Era Doofenshmirtz, pero naturalmente, nunca lo reconoció.

- ¿Y tu quién eres…? – preguntó Phineas.

- Yo soy… - el doctor alemán dudó – Alfred Djanovich. Soy un exiliado de la URSS y soy Biólogo Molecular – mintió Doofenshmirtz.

- Su acento parece más bien alemán…

- Es que estuve buena parte de mi vida en Dusseldorf, con mis tíos.

- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?

- Trabajo como profesor aquí. ¿Deseas ir a comer algo conmigo?

Al ver que no volvería a entrar en NorBAC hasta el otro día, no le quedó otra:

- Claro, profesor Alfred. ¿Algún tema de interés?

- No sé tu nombre todavía… ¿Me lo dices?

- Phineas Flynn, soy de aquí de Danville.

- Bueno Phineas, uno de mis intereses es la Gripe Española de 1919. Hablar del virus H1N1 que puso a sus pies la tierra durante la Primera Guerra Mundial nos enseña lo frágiles que somos y lo mucho que nos falta por aprender. Por eso estoy decidido a buscarla… y demostrar que los hombres podemos todo…

- Eso es muy interesante, profesor Alfred… ¡Siga contándome!

Volvamos a NorBAC. Ferb y los demás estaban en la sala de conferencias. Monograma mostraba unas diapositivas.

- Los casos ocurrieron en Danville. Tenemos varias víctimas, cuyas edades van entre los 5 y los 13 años. Todos estudiantes de vacaciones. No hemos encontrado patrones comunes.

- Espera… espera… - dijo Baljeet - ¿Priones en niños de 5 años?

- Una niña que aprendía Ballet de 5 años enfermó y murió a las 2 semanas. El análisis del tejido demostró una enfermedad de prión.

- Tiene que ser otra cosa – dijo Baljeet – Eso es imposible…

- Los priones requieren 7 a 8 años para dejarte el cerebro de modo que mueras – respondió Ferb – Baljeet tiene razón, eso que dice Monograma es imposible…

- Esa es la razón por la que recurrieron a NorBAC. Los dejo hacer su trabajo…

Monograma se retiró con Perry. Sólo quedaron los chicos. Ferb tomó la iniciativa.

- Vamos a considerar los factores ambientales. Son como nosotros, así que deben tener algo en común… patio de juegos, lugares donde comen, etc.

- Tal vez pertenezcan a un campamento… o hayan ido de excursión y se hayan expuesto a priones de animales – dijo Isabella – La Tropa y yo podemos ver ese tipo de cosas…

- Muy bien Isabella, encárgate de eso por nosotros. Baljeet y yo iremos a analizar las muestras de los hospitales – Isabella miró a Ferb preocupada – Y sobre… Phineas, no se preocupen… ya volverá mañana…


	6. Desayuno de Verano

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Desayuno de Verano)**

En un café del Área Limítrofe, podían verse a Doofenshmirtz y a Phineas hablando.

- Fueron días terribles… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – En esa URSS eras alistado como soldado y no podías moverte salvo que te lo ordenaran. Era como ser un gnomo de jardín andante…

Era obvio que Doofenshmirtz adaptaba sus desgracias infantiles a un formato soviético para garantizar que se creyeran su nueva identidad.

- Tenía un amigo – siguió mintiendo Doofenshmirtz – Llamado B… Bob… que fue enlistado en el ejército y jamás volví a verlo… fue algo triste. Fue entonces cuando decidí hacer algo al respecto… pero fui enjuiciado y expulsado de la URSS.

- Increíble – dijo Phineas - ¿Y entonces pasó a vivir en Alemania?

- Así fue Phineas – siguió el otro – Por eso… necesito que me ayudes… a cumplir el sueño de ese amigo que perdí. Demostrar que existe algo que puede más que todas las estúpidas guerras por un sistema alternativo… y ese algo… es la Gripe Española. La gente entenderá la amenaza y resolverán sus diferencias…

- Claro que lo ayudaré… me ha conmovido…

- Gracias Phineas… este viejo desterrado te da las gracias… por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño.

En NorBAC, Ferb y los otros seguían trabajando contra reloj.

- ¿Cuál es nuestra mejor suposición para los priones? – preguntó Baljeet.

- No sabría que decir… pero esos priones no son normales – respondió Ferb – Isabella y la Tropa están que averiguan algo sobre esto…

- ¿No será algún gen o algo? – preguntó Baljeet – Hay marcadores genéticos específicos para las enfermedades de priones. Busquémoslos…

- Entiendo – dijo Ferb – Vamos a por las muestras…

Los demás fueron a por las muestras en el Hospital de Danville, donde se encontraban los cadáveres. Tomaron muestras de tejido cerebral… aún al pesar de Isabella y las trajeron al laboratorio. Comenzaron el análisis.

Vamos un momento a las oficinas de NorBAC. Perry y Monograma estaban en un escritorio.

- Agente P, tenemos noticias preocupantes de Bufford. ¿Está seguro que NorBAC lo necesita?

- El no se ha presentado a NorBAC, así que técnicamente no está vinculado con nosotros.

- Pero nos conoce… Agente P… esto es algo secreto. Por ejemplo, Candace Flynn no sabe nada de NorBAC porque determinamos que no nos era útil.

- ¿Qué recomienda hacer con Bufford?

- No lo sé… - dijo Monograma – Sólo tenle el ojo puesto por si algo pasa…

- Y Doofenshmirtz… ¿Seguiré con las misiones?

- Por favor, Agente P… se serio. Ya no es una amenaza, comparado con lo que enfrentamos…

En el laboratorio, Ferb no podía creerse lo que estaban diciendo los escáneres.

- Priones… humanos… - murmuró…

- ¡Eso es imposible! – le increpó Baljeet – Eso es imposible… algo has hecho mal.

- ¡Yo no arruiné la prueba! – se defendió Ferb – Pero esto… es algo…

- ¡Entonces la otra posibilidad es que toda esa gente haya comido carne humana! No me explico cómo puede tener todos priones humanos en su cerebro…

Ferb se quedó helado. Miró perdidamente para los lados, tomó los viales con muestras y…

- Baljeet… volveré a repetir las pruebas.

- Y yo buscaré algo que pueda explicar esto. No creo que te hayas equivocado del todo… pero asegurémonos…

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Isabella entrando – Hemos averiguado todo sobre los muertos y ninguno de ellos se conocía entre sí. Es más… ni siquiera eran de la misma zona…

Ferb fue a por las muestras, pero las dejó. Al oír a Isabella supo que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo. Se dirigió a una pizarra y escribió en ella:

"_**Caso de Priones – Posibles vías de transmisión**_

_**- Genética**_

_**- Aire**_

_**- Agua**_

_**- Equipo Quirúrgico contaminado**_

_**- Cadena alimentaria**_

_**- El mismo dentista / médico"**_

- Isabella… - preguntó Ferb - ¿Las personas se conocían o algo?

- Nunca se conocieron entre ellos. Así que es difícil que lo hayan contraído por el aire. Gretchen intentó suspender los priones en el aire y fue imposible…

Ferb tachó la palabra "Aire" de su lista. En ese momento llegó Baljeet.

- El agua de la central de Danville estaba limpia – dijo Addyson entrando – Los priones no se transmitieron por esa vía. Además… varios ni siquiera toman agua de grifo.

Ferb tachó la palabra "Agua" de su lista.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que sepan decirnos? – preguntó Baljeet.

- Ninguno tiene el mismo médico o dentista. Algunos ni siquiera han pisado un hospital.

Ferb tachó "Equipo quirúrgico" y "El mismo dentista / médico". Sólo que daban dos opciones… y no eran las más agradables: Cadena Alimentaria y Genética.

- Necesito toda una lista de lo que estas personas hayan comido en estos días – pidió Ferb.

- Estamos en ello – dijeron las exploradoras saliendo.

- Así que es la cadena alimentaria – dijo Monograma bajando de la escaleras – Muy buen trabajo.

- Señor… - dijo Ferb – Aún no podemos identificar el origen de la enfermedad de priones.

- Pero ya han avanzado mucho. Seguirán mañana… regresen a sus casas.

Ferb y los demás agradecieron y salieron. A unas cuadras de la casa de Ferb, el chico de pelo verde vio un stand donde decía "_Avícola Danville Wide Valley – Pruebas gratis_". Ferb fue y pidió un sándwich de pollo. Iba a comerlo cuando…

- Señor… ¿Me puede regalar su sándwich? – preguntó un niño pequeño.

Ferb lo miró y se recordó cuando llegó de Inglaterra y no conocía a nadie. Sintió algo parecido a la pena y le alargó su sándwich sin siquiera probarlo.

- Que te aproveche… - le dijo al niño antes de retirarse.

En su casa, Ferb llegó a su cuarto. Phineas estaba echado en su cama con un libro que ponía "Epidemias del Siglo XX" en la portada.

- ¿Epidemias del siglo XX? – preguntó Ferb entrando.

- Hola Ferb… ya sé lo que voy a hacer estos días. Voy a ayudar a un tipo a cumplir su sueño…

Ferb ya estaba cansado así que le respondió facialmente, y sin decir más se fue a dormir.


	7. Priones Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Priones – Parte I)**

Al día siguiente, Phineas y Ferb salieron al patio de su casa. Pero no necesariamente para un plan de verano juntos…

- Phineas… tienes que volver a NorBAC.

- ¿Es que ya olvidaste lo que pasó con los perros? Pudo a ver sido Perry…

- Hay niños que están muriendo – dijo Ferb – Priones… por priones humanos en su cerebro. No quiero pensar que son caníbales ni nada por el estilo…

- Ferb… la única forma de que existan priones humanos en el cerebro es…

- Eso es imposible – dijo Ferb – Por eso es que te necesitamos de vuelta. No puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- Ferb… sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo, lo haré… volveré a NorBAC.

Un sonido extraño sonó en el estómago de Phineas.

- Pero creo que no podré ir a menos que tome desayuno…

Ferb sonrió y los dos fueron hacia la cocina. Una tasa de cereal "POW" los esperaba.

- Hola chicos… - dijo Linda Flynn – Espero que les guste el cereal. Saldré de gira con mi grupo al Centro Googelplex. Diviértanse…

- Cuéntame de eso de cumplir el sueño a un tipo… – preguntó Ferb.

- He conocido a un exiliado de la URSS llamado Alfred Djanovich. Está buscando la gripe española de 1919. ¿Crees que esté dentro de los glaciares de Danville?

- Phineas… ¿Para qué quiere un exiliado ruso, el virus de la temible H1N1 de 1919?

- Porque cree que con eso podrá concientizar al mundo de que la guerra es una estupidez.

- ¡Phineas! Podría estar planeando un ataque biológico. No puedes confiar en todos…

- ¡Ya basta Ferb! Eso no me gusta de NorBAC. ¿Dónde está tu mentalidad optimista? ¿Acaso ahora todos son unos peligrosos terroristas? Lo siento, pero si sigues así no volveré a NorBAC.

- Bueno… sólo mantennos informados si pasa algo. Te ayudaré… extraño lo del verano…

Ferb encendió el televisor y apareció la siguiente nota.

"_**Una extraña especie de parálisis ha estado afectando a muchos de los niños que han sido comensales de la nueva campaña de Marketing de la avícola Danville Wide Valley…"**_

Ferb dejo caer la cuchara de su cereal. ¿Qué estaba escuchando…?

"_**Las víctimas han reportado una pérdida del control, parecido a una enfermedad nerviosa. El FBI y la Alcaldía en colaboración con el Hospital de Danville han descartado que se trate de un gas nervioso, como el Sarín. Se está investigando otros móviles, pero se baraja la hipótesis del terrorismo. Las recientes amenazas de Al-Qaeda sobre…"**_

- ¡Eso no es terrorismo! – dijo Ferb – Son los priones…

- ¿Qué dices Ferb?

- Vamos a NorBAC, ahora.

Ya en NorBAC estaban Baljeet y las exploradoras con Isabella. Se sorprendieron al ver a Phineas.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Has vuelto!

- Claro que regresé… agradézcanle a Ferb. Él fue quien me convenció…

- Chicos – dijo Ferb - ¿Han visto las noticias estos días?

- Si… la supuesta epidemia en la avícola de las muestras gratis.

- Isabella, necesitamos que la Tropa consiga muestras de pollo de la avícola – pidió Phineas.

- Phineas, ¿qué es lo que harás? – preguntó Isabella.

- Hablaré con un conocido que debería saber mucho de priones…

- ¿Harvey Thomas? – volvió a preguntar Isabella.

- Estará resentido – respondió Baljeet – Su proyecto de vacunación para priones falló al no tener voluntarios humanos. ¿Realmente quieres ir a verlo?

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo Phineas – Necesito saber algo más…

Phineas salió de NorBAC y se dirigió hacia una Hamburguesería Slushy del centro de la ciudad. Ahí estaba, repartiendo pedidos, Harvey Thomas.

- ¡Harvey! – llamó Phineas.

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Harvey - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sirvo algo?

- Que no tenga pollo… - respondió Phineas.

- Descuida… nosotros no tenemos como proveedores a Danville Wide Valley. No después de la intoxicación que produjeron sus productos…

- Me dejas más tranquilo… Vamos Harvey… ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

- De una carrera brillante como investigador del tema de priones… a simple mesero aquí.

- Entiende que no todos querrían correr ese riego. Es una enfermedad peligrosa…

- Y lo peor de todo es que… todos mis vectores virales y lo demás… incautados por la Universidad.

- Vamos… no todo puede ser tan malo. Anímate…

- Phineas… tú has tenido éxito… yo ni siquiera logro que refinancien mis investigaciones, aún con una epidemia aquí presente.

- Tienes trabajo – dijo el Jefe de Harvey – Esto no es un café…

- Lo siento Harvey… no te quito más tiempo…

Phineas regresó a NorBAC. Ahí, Baljeet lo esperó con un papel y temblando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Baljeet?

- Hemos encontrado VLA en la sangre de todos los infectados.

- ¿El virus de la leucosis aviaria? ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿VLA? – dijo Isabella – Eso explica cómo se contagiaron sin vínculos…

- Pero si es VLA – dijo Ferb – Entonces sólo queda el tema de la Cadena Alimantaria y esto lo encontramos en vacunas, pollos, huevos, etc.

- No explica porqué murieron tan rápido – dijo Baljeet – Nos falta algo…

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Addyson – Miren lo que ha salido publicado en la Revista Nature. Un supe transportador para pasar por la barrera hemato-encefálica. Firmado por un tal Harvey Thomas, hace 5 meses.

Phineas se heló. ¿Acaso su amigo tenía que ver con el tema de la epidemia?

- Phineas… eso es una coincidencia – dijo Ferb – No hay manera que Harvey… nuestro amigo haya hecho esto…

- No tiene que ver… - dijo Phineas – Pero nos ha ayudado mucho. Quiero pruebas genéticas de todos los muertos buscando ese marcador.

- Entendido Phineas – dijo Isabella saliendo al laboratorio.

- ¿Cuál es tu mejor basa de momento, Phineas?

- Si es verdad lo que temo… entonces puedo decir que la Avícola Danville Wide Valley es la responsable… pero aún falta mucho por explicar…


	8. Priones Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Priones – Parte 2)**

Un diagnóstico de VLA era algo que sorprendía al grupo. ¿Acaso los pollos tenían cáncer o algo así? Phineas y los demás estaban totalmente confundidos.

- El VLA no explica todo. ¿Cómo los priones degeneraron el cerebro tan pronto? – dijo Baljeet.

- No lo sé… - dijo Ferb – Pero es preciso que consigamos muestras de las granjas de la Danville Wide Valley… esto me suena peligroso….

- Un síndrome para-neoplásico podría explicar las reacciones en los niños – dijo Baljeet – Pero no explica los priones.

- ¿Un síndrome para-neoplásico? – preguntó Phineas - ¿Estás seguro? ¡Perry!

El Agente P bajo del segundo piso rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Phineas?

- Necesito que nos gestionas muestras de las granjas de la Danville Wide Valley.

- Entendido… iré a preparar los envíos.

Cuando Perry se fue, Baljeet miró a Phineas con una cara de sorpresa. ¿No sabía que era un síndrome para-neoplásico? Bueno… Baljeet era el chico de los libros y Phineas y Ferb los chicos que ponían las manos a la obra… así que supo que debía explicar su teoría.

- Phineas… verás – empezó Baljeet – El VLA produce tumores y cánceres en pollos y demás aves. El retrovirus puede mantenerse y pasar al humano cuando consume la carne contaminada… y eso dispara una respuesta del sistema inmune, atacando los órganos, produciendo un síndrome para-neoplásico. Es decir… puede que no sean los priones…

- ¿Pero si es VLA… significa que…?

- Estamos ante una gran epidemia. El VLA puede estar en pollo, huevos, vacunas contra la gripe y todo lo que tenga que ver con la genética de las aves…

Estaban pensando en ese terrible escenario cuando…

- ¡Phineas! – dijo entrando Isabella – Tengo los resultados genéticos de los fallecidos. Todos tienen el super-transportador de Harvey. Esto aceleró la enfermedad y permitió a los priones destruir el cerebro…

- Ay no… ¡Ay no, por Dios! - se lamentó Phineas – No puede ser…

- ¿Qué está pasando Phineas?

- Díganle a Perry que se apresure con las muestras de los pollos de la avícola. Si los priones estaban ahí… quiere decir que la AVL… se estuvo usando como vector viral.

- Phineas… ¿En realidad crees que los restos de la vacuna de Harvey acabaron ahí?

- No lo sabremos hasta que analicemos el pollo, Isabella. Pero de todos modos… tengan todo listo.

- ¿La tropa debe hacer algo?

- Diles que prevengan a todo el mundo del pollo. Que coman carne o cualquier otra cosa…

Perry llegaba en ese momento con una caja con los pollos de la avícola, los puso delante de Phineas y luego le dijo:

- En la avícola andan muy preocupados. Infórmame de todo lo que descubran, por favor.

- Claro Perry… te lo haremos saber…

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella tomaron los pollos y los llevaron al laboratorio. En el mismo, Ferb tomó la aguja de biopsias y se quedó quieto…

- No puedo… es un pollo…

- Las exploradoras podemos encargarnos… - dijo Isabella, tomando el pollo y llevándolo fuera para que Ferb no viera como lo sacrificaba. Luego regresó con la aguja de biopsias.

- Gracias Isabella… - dijo Ferb.

Los tres tomaron la muestra de todos los pollos que venían en la caja y comenzaron el secuenciado y PCR de las muestras de tejido cerebral, buscando priones. Por otro lado, las exploradoras repartían frutas y verduras por la calle e intentaban que la gente no consumiera pollo de los puestos de la Danville Wide Valley.

Pasaron unas horas… y en el laboratorio Phineas, sudaba frio, por los resultados de la pantalla: Habían encontrado priones humanos y el virus AVL.

- No puede ser… esto es…

- … terapia genética – respondió Ferb –Es Harvey.

- El... ¿Por qué haría esto? – se lamentaba Phineas – No tiene sentido…

- ¡Perry! – llamó Ferb – Tenemos algo…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – dijo Perry entrando por un lado del laboratorio.

- Hemos encontrado priones humanos y AVL en los pollos. Quiere decir que estamos ante un caso de contaminación… debes llamar a Danville Wide Valley lo más pronto posible… - dijo Ferb.

- Los tendrán esta misma tarde en las oficinas – respondió Perry – Gracias Ferb…

- Investiga a Harvey Thomas… averigua si tiene vínculos con la avícola de Danville.

- Entendido… ¿Alguna razón?

- Es… que tenemos que verificar… ciertas cosas…

Esa tarde, en la mesa de conferencias de NorBAC estaban sentados Perry, Phineas y Ferb. La mesa era grande, de vidrio y tenía el logo de NorBAC grabada en ella. El logo de NorBAC era el hemisferio norte de la tierra con las palabras "NorBAC" en la misma.

En ese momento, entró Monograma con dos mujeres. Ambas eran algo cuidadas para su edad. La primera cargaba un Smarthpone que revisaba con frecuencia, la otra llevaba fólderes.

- La congresista Isabelle Schuller y la representante de Danville Wide Valley – anunció Monograma.

- Encantados de conocerlos… - dijeron ambas.

- Ellos son Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, el Agente P y yo soy Francis Monograma. Encantados de conocerlas a ustedes…

- Bien – dijo Perry – Hemos encontrado priones humanos en los pollos de su compañía y estos coinciden con los encontrados en los infectados. Tememos que haya una contaminación biológica dentro de sus instalaciones.

- Debe hablarnos de cómo es el proceso de distribución… de las aves y huevos – preguntó Phineas.

- Nuestros gallos se encargan de… fertilizar a las gallinas en nuestro criadero principal y luego conforme pedidos, son derivados a nuestros criaderos de la zona. Cuando se tiene sobrepoblación, son enviados por pedido a otras avícolas del estado – respondió la representante.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con los pollos de los pedidos actuales? – preguntó Ferb.

- Ya los hemos mandado a las avícolas sucursales controladas por nosotros. De momento están controlados. La empresa entiende las consecuencias y ha decidido actuar por el beneficio de la sociedad de Danville… los pedidos han sido cancelados.

- Pero los pollos que portan el virus y el prión siguen en las avícolas… - dijo Perry.

- Entendemos el riesgo… y por eso dispondremos que se sacrifiquen todos los pollos de esta avícola del área Limítrofe – dijo la Congresista Schuller.

- Esto representa una pérdida de aproximadamente… 12 millones de dólares – dijo la otra mujer.

- Es un costo aceptable para proteger el interés y la salud de la población – respondió la congresista – Nuestro personal supervisará todo esto.

- ¿Y qué pasa si los gallos han sido enviados a otras granjas avícolas fuera de su empresa? – dijo Phineas - ¿Pueden rastrearlos hasta el destino?

- No vamos a destruir la industria de la avicultura, que da trabajo a más de 600 mil personas sólo en este estado…

- Esos pollos… – dijo Phineas – pueden estar cargando una… condenada sentencia de muerte para miles de personas. No me expreso más fuerte, porque no soy muy "callejero"…

(Nota del Autor: Hay un episodio donde Phineas menciona que no podía hablar con la jerga de "calle", o como lo dice en inglés: "I can not be so 'street', dang it.")

- La FDA asistirá en el exterminio de los pollos y se dispondrá su incineración – dijo la congresista Schuller mirando unos fólderes – Y sobre usted, Phineas Flynn, será mejor que se mantenga siendo muy cordial con sus palabras…

- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con la FDA para notificarlo…? – preguntó Phineas.

- Estoy segura… que conoce las implicancias de hacerlo público – dijo la representante.

- No me interesa lo que piensen – dijo Phineas – Esto tiene que saberse…

- Nadie dirá nada – dijo la congresista Schuller – Hasta evaluar el daño económico total en la industria avícola…

- Ustedes serán adultos… - dijo Ferb – Pero Phineas está preocupado más por el destino de la gente que por sus frías cifras… lo haremos público.

- Nadie dirá nada… adiós – dijo la congresista, retirándose, seguida por la representante.

Tras oír la puerta cerrarse, Monograma miró a Perry y a sus dueños.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado que ellos se expresen así delante de ellas? Agente P…

- Las dos eran unas frívolas – dijo Phineas – No entienden nada…

- Pues, la "frívola" Schuller es parte del comité de Tecnología que nos financia. ¿Prefieres volver a tus juegos de verano y que una pandemia te borre del mapa? A veces perdemos Phineas…

- Monograma, sabes que hizo lo correcto – dijo Perry – Sabes que hay que dar prioridad a las personas antes que a cualquier industria de alimentación…

- Y tu tampoco entiendes nada – dijo Monograma – Hay formas… que no sean incomodando a nuestros patrocinadores en su delante. Y tú, como Agente debes saber esas maneras… no podemos permitirnos enojar a todo el mundo…

Y tomando unos fólderes salió de la sala de conferencias dando un portazo.


	9. Priones Parte 3

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

(Nota del Autor: Me sorprende que nadie haya hecho reviews aún... pero realmente los necesito para saber si esto va por el buen camino... y extenderlo o algo así si fuese al caso. Dejen reviews por favor...)

**Capítulo IX**

**(Priones – Parte 3)**

Sólo quedaban Phineas y Perry en la sala de conferencias. Phineas en especial estaba muy sorprendido sobre cómo habían tomado el problema de la pandemia Monograma y Schuller. ¿Acaso no eran seres humanos los que estaban en juego?

- Phineas… creo que Monograma tenía razón… no hay razón para ser…

- Tú tampoco lo entiendes. No importa iré a ver a Harvey… es el único que puede ayudarme. Su vacuna… si lo hubiéramos escuchado…

Phineas salió del laboratorio de NorBAC, por la puerta de atrás. En la calle sacó de su bolsillo un papel en el que ponía: "Thomas Harvey – Área de Tecnología / Blow Torch City". Creo que es necesario que expliquemos como se conocían Phineas y este hombre.

Thomas Harvey era un investigador que debido a la incomprensión que hay hacia la profesión, fue degradado a supervisor de Contabilidad de la empresa Blow Torch City. Un día, Harvey estaba revisando los recibos de entradas y salidas para detectar un posible fraude y entonces fue cuando notó un grupo voluminoso de pedidos.

- Srta. Secretaria… ¿Quiénes son Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher?

- Sr. Thomas – dijo ella – Son unos de nuestros más preciados clientes. Ordenan cantidades masivas de nuestros productos día a día. Según nuestro análisis, sus pedidos son voluminosos sólo en verano, y dedicamos parte de nuestros presupuestos para abastecerlos.

- ¿Porqué no se me informó de esto?

- De ellos sabe más el departamento de Ventas… y bueno, yo estuve una temporada con ese departamento, así que no consideré relevante informarlo.

- Prepara una reunión… llama al Jefe de Ventas a mi oficina.

- Como usted diga señor…

Tras unas horas, porque el Jefe de Ventas tenía una apretada agenda, Thomas Harvey se informaba más de los hermanos.

- Sr. Thomas, verá… Phineas y Ferb son dos chicos que realizan proyectos de verano. Han sido grandes consumidores desde hace unos años, y su consumo se mantiene constante en verano. La empresa, por órdenes del gerente general asigna una parte del presupuesto en abastecer a estos chicos. Aunque siempre olvidamos de explicarlo a los repartidores y siempre acaban preguntando si no son muy jóvenes para lo que hacen. Se les instruye que no es así… pero muchos siguen cometiendo el mismo error…

Harvey decidió disfrazarse de repartidor y así logró conocer a Phineas y Ferb. De cualquier modo, no tardó en revelar su pasado como investigador y que Phineas se interesase un poco en él.

Por su parte Phineas decidió ir en búsqueda de Harvey y lo encontró sentado en una banca de un parque con unos fólderes correspondientes a sus deberes como supervisor de contabilidad.

- ¡Harvey! – llamó Phineas.

- Phineas… estás aquí – le dijo - ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

- No Phineas… no creo que me sienta bien. Mi futuro de las vacunas contra los priones fue arrebatado… sabes que acabé en un trabajo que detesto, en Blow Torch City.

- Pero de no ser por eso… no nos hubiéramos conocido…

- Espero que con todo esto, el gobierno se tome la molestia de recordar que existo y refinancie mis vacunas…

- ¿Con esto? – dijo Phineas haciéndose el inocente - ¿Qué cosa…?

- No se lo digas a nadie… pero me temo que está ocurriendo una epidemia de Vaca Loca aquí en Danville… trabajé años en esa área… y sé cuáles son los síntomas. Lo he visto en los noticieros como casos aislados… pero en realidad se que es una epidemia…

- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Crees que tu vacuna podría salvarlos?

- Si me hubieran financiado, era probable que les haya podido salvar la vida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tus vectores virales?

- Fueron confiscados por la maldita Universidad… dejándome en la calle y sin el fruto de todos esos años de trabajo…

- Tranquilo… - le dijo Phineas – Relájate… buscaré alguna solución para ti…

Phineas le agradeció y se retiró. Volvió a NorBAC y miró a sus amigos.

- No creo que haya sido Harvey… ha estado todo este tiempo como contable en una empresa.

- Phineas… eso crees – dijo Perry – He pedido los vectores de Harvey y los hemos analizado con los encontrados en el virus de la avícola… llevan los mismos genes base.

- No… eso es un error… ¿verdad Ferb? Harvey no podría…

- Phineas… quería financiar su vacuna… esto tiene sentido. Nos ha engañado… - dijo Ferb – Te ha engañado…

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Harvey no puede…

- A NorBAC le bastan estas pruebas – dijo Perry – Monograma está procediendo con detenerlo. Vamos a la comisaria de Danville… ahí lo tendrán.

Todos salieron y Phineas volvió a quedarse solo. El chico tenía ahora pocas razones para estar alegre… lo habían engañado… como a un niño, bueno realmente era un niño, pero aún así… lo engañaron y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se sintió herido en su ser… tomó el celular, marcó un número… y entonces…

- Profesor Alfred Djanovich… me uno a usted. ¡Lo ayudaré a encontrar su gripe española!

Phineas salió con decisión del edificio de NorBAC… iría a hacer feliz a alguien, lo que él quería hacer durante el verano… no cazar criminales.

(Nota del Autor: Piensen en esta escena como un final de Law and Order: Criminal Intent)

Por otro lado, Ferb y los demás interrogaban a Thomas Harvey en la comisaría:

- ¿Cómo pudiste infectar los gallos de la avícola? ¡Eran niños!

- Yo no… esto es un malentendido…

- ¡No mientas! – dijo Isabella – Hemos analizado los vectores…

- ¡Claro que lo hice! – dijo el otro al fin – No hay forma de que financiaran mis vacunas… así que tuve que hacer esto, para que se den cuenta de cómo es que dar dinero a la investigación repercute en la sociedad. Porque prefieren darle el dinero… a chicos que hacen ridiculeces de verano… y descuidan a los que se desviven por el bien de la sociedad… ¡Por aquellos que harán que vivan más tiempo!

- Desgraciado… - dijo Perry haciendo sonar su cola al golpearla contra la mesa del interrogatorio.

- Pero aquí está lo mejor… esto no tiene cura. No hay cura… así que se verán obligados a financiar mis vacunas… a hacerme parte de su solución… el lobo cuidando de las ovejas. Y todo esto porque prefirieron darle presupuesto a tonterías y dejar que se crean ese juego de ser los policías científicos de Danville… ¿Porqué no inventaron la cura al hambre? ¿O porqué no ayudaron a Nueva Orleans tras el Katrina? Porque son unos malditos niños… ¡Y no saben lo que es sufrir! ¡No han vivido más allá de lo que sus padres les dicen!

Perry y los demás se indignaron tanto que salieron de la sala de interrogatorios.

- Es una suerte que Phineas no haya oído todo esto… - comentó Ferb.

- Suerte tiene… ¿Qué haremos con la enfermedad?

- Los laboratorios encontrarán una forma… no financiaremos a ese hombre…


	10. La búsqueda

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**(Nota del Autor: Estoy preocupado por la poca cantidad de Reviews que tiene esta historia. Los reviews son una parte importante del proceso de escribir un fic, porque hacen sentir al autor que los lectores están interesados en su historia. Este fic seguirá, pero les pido que al menos hagan un review de cada capítulo para conocer sus opiniones. De no recibir reviews, actualizaré más despacio, porque como ya dije, necesito saber sus opiniones.)**

**Capítulo X**

**(La búsqueda)**

Doofenshmirtz citó a Phineas en un parque. No era tan tonto de citarlo en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, porque sospecharía que no fuera quien decía que era. De cualquier modo, Phineas seguía creyendo que Doofenshmirtz era el Profesor Alfred Djanovich de la URSS.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado en el interrogatorio, hubiera podido sospechar que ese hombre no era si quiera ruso…

- Ah, Phineas – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Acabas de llegar…

- Saludos, profesor Alfred. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer hoy… ayudarle con su búsqueda.

- Bueno… ¿Qué te ha motivado a ayudarme?

- Su afán de enseñar a la humanidad que no hay nada más inútil como la guerra… y que podemos detenerla al mostrar que nos uniremos para encontrar solución al peor virus de la historia… la gripe H1N1 de 1918, la Gripe Española.

- Demostrando su poder… podemos enseñar la lección de la paz… y olvidarnos de una vez de la guerra. Sin embargo, los bloques donde podemos encontrar la gripe española están en permafrost, en Canada. ¿Cómo iremos hacia allá?

- No es necesario – dijo Phineas – Tenemos el glaciar de Danville. Si encontramos a un cavernícola con Ferb… seguro podremos encontrar a alguien…

- Sería una gran ayuda Phineas… este viejo exiliado te lo agradece.

Trasladémonos un momento a NorBAC. Perry y los demás estaban esperando el siguiente caso. No había nada que hacer con los priones, salvo ver como estas personas podían morir. Todo por culpa de un demente…

- No puedo decir que hayamos hecho un buen trabajo… esto es enfermizo – dijo Perry.

- Y que tú lo digas… - dijo Isabella.

- Chicos… ¿Y Phineas?

- No logra acostumbrarse a la presión de trabajo de NorBAC… ya regresará… - dijo Ferb.

En eso la luz de NorBAC se apagó intempestivamente. No quedaron a oscuras, porque todavía era de día. Tras salir a mirar, vieron que la ciudad en general no tenía energía eléctrica.

- Agente P – dijo Monograma – Activaremos los sistemas de batería. Quiero que averigües que es lo que causo el apagón…

La luz regresó a NorBAC, que contrastaba contra el resto de la ciudad que no tenía energía eléctrica. Aunque era de día, sólo era cuestión de horas de que los demás sepan que no había energía eléctrica. La planta eléctrica tenía una batería de energía… pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Si la luz se iba definitivamente… quien sabe cuántas desgracias podrían suceder.

Por otro lado, Phineas y Doofenshmirtz estaban excavando en el glaciar de Danville. El procedimiento estándar sería ubicar el estrato de hielo que corresponde a 1919 y desenterrar el cadáver correspondiente. Sin embargo Phineas quería hacer las cosas "a su estilo".

- Phineas… tenemos que taladrar primero y ubicar el estrato de hielo.

- Pero Profesor… Ferb y yo encontramos un cavernícola por este lado. Sígame y encontraremos algo de 1919…

- No Phineas… si queremos que entiendan esto… debemos hacerlo siguiendo todos los protocolos para que nadie sabotee nuestro descubrimento…

- Claro que sí, profesor – dijo Phineas – Todo sea por lograr la paz…

Ambos fueron por el equipo de perforación. Fue entonces cuando Phineas notó la etiquieta "DEI" en máquina. Miró a Doofenshmirtz y le preguntó:

- ¿Profesor… que es DEI?

Doofenshmirtz se heló. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que DEI era "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated"?

- Es… una marca de maquinaria rusa – mintió Doofenshmirtz – Djkastra Engiennering Incorporated. Una empresa común en la URSS, pero no tan común aquí…

Phineas se creyó dicha explicación y comenzaron a taladrar en el hielo. Tras unas horas, intentaron llevar el hielo hacia los equipos ubicados en la Bodega Abandonada de Doofensmirtz. Al científico loco se le ocurrió cambiar el nombre del anuncio de modo que Phineas no sospechase. Todos los aparatos rotulados con DEI serían obra de esa empresa Rusa que inventó. Se dio la ingrata sorpresa de que no tenía energía eléctrica.

- Vaya… no tenemos energía… ¡El hielo se va a derretir!

- No se preocupe profesor – dijo Phineas – Inventaré algo… déjeme ir a mi patio por cosas.

- Te espero aquí – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas salió hacia su casa a pie. Se dio cuenta que no había luz. Intentó llamar a Candace.

"Si desea, deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz"

Candace no le iba a contestar… estaba muy ocupada con Jeremy. El apagón los había sorprendido en la casa de aquella. Los dos estaban sentados mirándose a la cara…

- Candace… - empezó Jeremy – Este es un momento… muy extraño…

- ¿Extraño porqué…? – preguntó la chica – Estamos solos… sin mis hermanos. Solos tu y yo…

- Es extraña tanta quietud aquí en la ciudad. Y el televisor ya no enciende…

- Debe ser un apagón… tranquilo ya pasará todo. Disfrutemos el momento… estamos tu y yo…

Los dos pasaron mirándose un tiempo… hasta que Jeremy decidió romper el hielo…

- Candace… yo… creo que eres más que una buena amiga…

- ¿En serio? Jeremy… ¿Acaso…?

- Eres… especial, simpática y sobretodo divertida… así que pienso… si…

- Jeremy… ¿Soy alguien especial para ti?

- Siempre lo has sido… pero quiero que hoy… demos el primer paso…

- Jeremy…

- Candace… ¿Quisieras… ser… mi enamorada?

Candace quiso gritar de la emoción, pero sabía que esa actitud espantaría a Jeremy. Se contuvo, arrojó su celular lejos para no cometer el error de llamar a Stacy y mirando a su nuevo enamorada trémula, le dijo:

- Cl… Claro que sí. Jeremy tu también me gustas mucho…

Los dos se sonrojaron. Supieron entonces que es lo que debían hacer. Sellar ese primer amor… con un dulce y largo beso. No hay forma de describirlo con palabras… es eso que sólo los que se enamoran por primera vez pueden describir.

Cuando finalmente acabó ese beso, ambos se sentían como verdaderos amantes. Era toda esa energía que guardaban desde que se conocieron…

- Candace… me gustó mucho… ha sido increíble…

En eso Phineas entró y su saludo arruinó toda la magia del momento.

- ¡Hola Jeremy! ¡Hola Candace!

Los dos se separaron inmediatamente y fingieron haber conversado. ¡Maldita cabeza de Dorito que arruinó un momento tan sublime en la vida de esos dos! Sin embargo, no tardó en recolectar lo que necesitaba del garaje e irse nuevamente. Al estar solos nuevamente Jeremy y Candace, surgió lo que siempre se tenía que haber dicho.

- Jeremy… - dijo Candace – Te amo y siempre te amaré…


	11. El Apagón

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XI**

**(El Apagón)**

Un mensaje llegó hacia el Agente P. Este usó su computador de NorBAC. Aparecó Monograma con la siguiente misiva:

- Agente P, hemos recibido reportes de la CIA y el FBI que corresponden al apagón de Danville. Tememos que la relación más probable sea un ataque terrorista. Como Agencia perteneciente al estado, es una orden directa de sus superiores que NorBAC investigue este tema y demuestre, si existe, la vinculación de este apagón con un atentado terrorista, para capturar a los culpables. Confío en ti y en tus dueños Agente P. Monograma fuera…

Volvamos un momento a Doofenshmirtz y Phineas. El chico había construido una especie de aparato que recogía energía del sol. Con eso tuvieron tiempo para explorar los cortes del hielo.

- Profesor – dijo Phineas – Hay un apagón en Danville…

- No lo he notado… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – En la URSS, a veces habían apagones cuando la policía hacia sus redadas de gente no afín al régimen – mintió Doofenshmirtz.

- Entiendo… - dijo Phineas – Que bien que se escapó de todo eso…

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Doofenshmirtz - ¿No mencionabas a tu hermano? ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Está… en… un campamento de verano – mintió Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz notó la intranquilidad de Phineas. Si quería que lo ayudara a conseguir la gripe H1N1 tenía que convencerlo del todo. Entonces se armó de valor y comenzó a contar la siguiente historia:

- Cuando era niño… mis padres deseaban un hijo. Nací yo, pero al no ser el hijo que ellos esperaban, mi padre compró un perro y lo llamó "Hijo Único", el perro resultó ser de puro pedigrí y le valió premios y dinero a mis padres… a mi dejaron sólo y abandonado. Cuando nació mi hermano menor, la cosa se acentuó más. Tenía que ir a la escuela con la ropa hecha jirones. Mis padres no me compraban nada… porque o bien todo lo que tenían lo donaban al Régimen de la URSS o a mi hermano, que resultó más talentoso en los deportes como yo…

- Ya basta, profesor… - dijo Phineas con lágrimas en los ojos – Gracias por contarme la verdad…

- No se la he contado a muchos – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Espero algo de reciprocidad…

- Yo… estoy en el NorBAC. He salido de ahí temporalmente ya que no soporto la óptica de cómo esos adultos ven todo. Ya no hay diversión de verano… ni ganas de hacer el mundo mejor… sólo luchar contra "terroristas" – explicó Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz se quedó en silencio. Pero no era eso lo que quería saber…

- He visto que tenías un ornitorrinco… ¿Era tuyo?

- Claro – respondió Phineas – Se llama Perry… y no hace la gran cosa…

Doofenshmirtz sintió como una electrocución al oír el nombre de "Perry". ¡Al fin había dado con sus dueños! Y para mejor… estaban en el NorBAC. Podía acceder a toda la maquinaria biológica que precisaba. Por supuesto el tenía sus propios equipos DEI, pero conociendo la suerte de Doofenshmirtz, esto era mucho mejor. El doctor recuperó la compostura y continuó:

- Me alegra que seas sincero conmigo. Sigamos en esto…

Volvamos a NorBAC. Perry, Ferb e Isabella salían con equipos en un automóvil, conducido por Carl.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Se han encontrado pistas de que han estado cavando cerca de las torres de alta tensión que dan energía a Danville. Estoy seguro que es una pista para confirmar el escenario terrorista.

Todos salieron en el auto y no tardaron en llegar al lugar. Había un apestoso olor en la zona.

- Que asco… - dijo Isabella – entonces pisó algo - ¡Ay dios! ¿Qué demonios es esto…?

Perry y los demás se acercaron y vieron que pisaba cables quemados mezclados con algo como gelatina roja, una sustancia viscosa de color rojo que emanaba un apestoso aroma.

- Recojamos algo de esto – dijo Perry – Lo llevaremos al laboratorio para analizarlo.

Ferb e Isabella recogieron algo de las muestras. Las pusieron en el auto, pero siguieron inspeccionando el lugar. Fue entonces cuando vieron a un trabajador que pasaba con una palana.

- ¡Hey! – llamó Perry - ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?

-Ah… ustedes deben ser del NorBAC. La empresa de energía me mandó a buscarlos para informarlos de los acontecimientos. Soy Richard.

- Agente P, de NorBAC – dijo Perry - Por favor cuéntenos lo que sucedió…

- En realidad nadie sabe qué es lo que pasó. Lo que sabemos es que hace 3 semanas, sustituimos los cables subterráneos por unos cables de la empresa North Star Energy. La otra opción que se baraja es un ataque de nuestros competidores… pero no explica porqué ayer se cortase la luz y apareciera esa cosa de color rojo en nuestros cables.

- Lo entendemos – dijo Perry. Aunque para sí pensó que ese empleado no había ayudado mucho.

Ferb cortó un poco del cable, aún con esa viscosidad y envolviéndolo en una especie de bolsa que trajo en el vehículo, lo metió dentro de ella. Luego se despidieron del trabajador y examinaron su cargamento. Luego regresaron a NorBAC.

Las demás exploradoras estaban esperando que hacer, cuando entraron Ferb, Perry e Isabella. Isabella se acercó primero y colocó el tarro con la sustancia viscosa en la primera mesa que vió.

- Bien chicas, este es el causante de lo que pasa. Ferb me informó que encontró cables quemados y esta sustancia viscosa por todos lados. Yo me encargaré de cultivarlo. Ferb, encárgate de secuenciar su genoma y ustedes chicas, ayúdenme a determinar cómo matarlo.

Isabella se dirigió hacia el laboratorio para preparar las cajas de Petri para cultivar el agente. Los demás comenzaron a pedir información. Ferb tomó el teléfono y llamó a la North Star Energy, solicitándole los detalles de la fabricación del cable, Perry se retiró hacia la oficina de Monograma para discutir que es lo que harían si era un ataque terrorista… hasta que finalmente, tras 3 horas, Isabella salió del laboratorio con una cara de derrota.

- Es una bacteria… pero no puedo cultivarlo. Quien sea que haya puesto esto es muy astuto…

- Espera, espera – dijo una de las exploradoras - ¿En absoluto? Llamaré a Ferb.

En unos minutos, Ferb y Perry estaban ahí.

- Algo estamos pasando por alto – dijo Ferb – Isabella… recuerda todo en orden…

- A ver… de alguna forma – empezó Isabella – La bacteria come el aislamiento de los cables y expone los cables hacia la tierra. Las chispas entre ellos producen la explosión y la sustancia roja es el medio donde vive la bacteria.

- ¿Una bacteria capaz de comer plástico? Si eso ocurre… habría que reescribir todos los libros de biología del mundo…

(Nota del Autor: Cuando Regenesis se emitió, en 2006 no había casos probados de bacterias que coman plástico. Sin embargo, en 2008, Daniel Burd un estudiante de 16 años ganó el premio de la Feria Científica Canada-Wide, al descubrir que la bacteria _Sphingomonas _pueden comerse el plástico de las bolsas en menos de 3 meses. Asumamos que en este caso el plástico de los cables de alta tensión no puede ser comido por estas bacterias)

- Que estamos pasando por alto… es estúpido pensar que una bacteria pueda comer plástico y no podamos cultivarla – dijo Isabella – Entonces… podría necesitar… metales. ¡Ferb, tráeme los informes del fabricante del cable!

- Eso no explica… - dijo Ferb. Al ver la expresión de Isabella se resignó – Aquí tienes el informe.

- ¡Aquí está! Telurio. Es un material un tanto radioactivo… y que podría ser lo que comen las bacterias que encontramos.

- Isabella… sigo sin saber lo del plástico – dijo Perry.

- Pues vengan todos, es hora de que lo vayamos a averiguar… - respondió ella.


	12. La Reliquia

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Una reliquia)**

Los demás miraban a Isabella incrédulos. ¿Qué iba a demostrar?

- A ver, imagínense que los técnicos de la energía eléctrica se equivoquen…

- Se equivocan – respondió Perry.

- Bien, entonces hacen una mala conexión, o el cable se perfora durante las manipulaciones. El cable mantiene electricidad y ya saben lo que provoca la electricidad…

- Calor – respondió Ferb – El cable se calienta y entonces el magnetismo puede atravesar las grietas del mismo…

- Producto de los manejos o accidentes que suelen ocurrir al colocar cables en zonas montañosas – prosiguió Isabella – Dentro de la tierra tenemos bacterias y estas son atraídas hacia el cable. Siendo el Telurio parcialmente radioactivo las muta genéticamente… ¡Y es por eso que pueden comer plástico!

- Viven en un medio donde son mutadas automáticamente – concluyó Perry - ¿Así que no es terrorismo?

- En absoluto – dijo Ferb – Eso es evolución natural. Vamos al laboratorio a comprobarlo. Perry, necesito que contactes con la North Star Energy y que nos envíen Telurio.

- Estoy en ello Ferb – dijo Perry.

Isabella fue con Ferb al laboratorio donde prepararon las cajas de Petri colocando plástico y alguna sustancia para acelerar el crecimiento de bacterias. Mientras tanto Perry salía de NorBAC en su deslizador hacia la North Star Energy por el telurio.

Tras 20 minutos de espera, Perry volvía a NorBAC con el telurio. Ferb y los demás ya habían preparado todo para cuando Perry llegó. Luego Ferb explicó lo que tenían:

- De alguna forma, el telurio se filtró a la tierra… un cable roto, una mala conexión, lo que sea. Las bacterias de la zona se expusieron y en una de las tantas que hay, empezó una mutación. Hemos dejado las cajas de Petri… ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar. En unas hemos puesto telurio en las otras no.

Los chicos esperaron unas horas, en las cuales Perry aprovechó para traer a Monograma. Cuando Perry llegó con Monograma, Ferb ya tenía lo que quería.

- En el cultivo con telurio tenemos la gelatina roja come plástico. Lo hemos resuelto. Esto no fue bioterrorismo… fue sencillamente un accidente de la naturaleza.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esto puede suceder nuevamente? – preguntó Monograma.

- Eso decimos – dijo Isabella – Sin embargo tenemos que cambiar los cables de Telurio que hay en Danville por otros, para que esto no se difunda.

- ¿Quieres que cambiemos todos los cables de electricidad? – preguntó Monograma.

- Sólo los de telurio. Tendremos que averiguar cuántos hay por ahí… - respondió Isabella.

- Bueno… probablemente sus padres y los demás adultos paguen esto con sus impuestos. Daré sus informes a las autoridades…

- Espera… - dijo Ferb - ¿Y la bacteria?

- Es natural… se acabó. ¿Qué pasa con eso? – dijo Monograma.

- Come plástico – dijo Ferb – Si la controlamos… valdría una fortuna. Podríamos deshacernos de toda la basura que hay en la ciudad.

- ¿En un laboratorio controlado por el Departamento de Defensa? No lo creo Ferb. Si se nos sale de control podría ser catastrófico…

- ¡No lo entiende! Esto es un gran descubrimiento…

- Tengo mucho que hacer – dijo Monograma – Adiós Agente P y chicos.

Y sin decir más recogió los informes y salió de NorBAC. Ferb e Isabella quedaron indignados.

- ¡Se suponía que podíamos ayudar a la humanidad con esto! – se quejó finalmente Ferb.

Trasladémonos a Doofenshmirtz y Phineas. Tras recolectar los núcleos de los hielos y realizado su análisis en las máquinas de DEI, el doctor había encontrado lo que tanto quería:

- Aquí esta… este casquete de hielo da positivo en la fecha de 1918. Podemos empezar a cavar… Phineas… lo hemos encontrado…

- Traeré las herramientas – dijo el chico y fue hacia donde dejó las herramientas… a la entrada del glaciar. Regresó casi enseguida con un carrito con las herramientas.

- No esperemos más – le dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡A cavar!

Phineas diseñó un taladro con todo lo que tenía y comenzó a cavar en el casquete de hielo. El taladro perforaba el hielo, pero Phineas lo hacía a ráfagas y con lentitud para no dañar el cuerpo que contenga el virus, si es que lo había. De repente, el taladro hizo un ruido extraño.

- ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo! – le dijo Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas apagó el taladro y lo retiró del agujero. El y Doofenshmirtz se acercaron a mirar.

- ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Lo encontramos! – empezó Doofenshmirtz.

Aquello era el cadáver de un minero. Habían encontrado un cadáver congelado en el que muy posiblemente estaría una reliquia intacta de la gripe Española de 1918.

Doofenshmirtz usó unas poleas para engancharse y bajar por el agujero, luego amarrar el cuerpo y luego sacarlo de ahí. Luego pusieron el cuerpo ante el piso y lo contemplaron. Estaba muy bien conservado, tal vez tanto como el cavernícola de Danville que Phineas y su hermano sacaron la otra vez… salvo que muerto.

- Profesor Alfred – dijo Phineas – Esto es grandioso… lo hemos encontrado… al fin podremos detener todo este mal a la humanidad…

- Pásame la aguja de biopsias – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Extraeremos parte de la corteza cerebral y de los pulmones.

Phineas le pasó la aguja a Doofenshmirtz y este realizó el procedimiento.

- Phineas, te debo agradecer que me hayas ayudado. No hubiera logrado esto sin ti.

Luego de recoger la muestra, los dos fueron a la Bodega Abandonada de Doofenshmirtz, la cual obviamente ya no tenía ese cartel. Doofenshmirtz tenía equipos de laboratorio en ella.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a trabajar. Tras unas horas de trabajo, llegó la confirmación:

- El PCR ha mostrado actividad viral. Lo hemos logrado Phineas. Hemos secuenciado la gripe española. ¡Lo hicimos!

Tanto el científico como Phineas se dieron un abrazo. Habían encontrado una reliquia.

- Ya me has ayudado – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Debes mantener esto como un gran secreto. Si descubren que hemos hecho esto… podrían… deportarme. Y deberías volver a NorBAC, sería sospechoso para ellos que siguiéramos así.

Phineas se despidió… pero tomó una de los resultados de la PCR y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego se dirigió a Doofenshmirtz y se despidió:

- Hasta luego, Profesor Alfred. Espero que el mundo de paz que queremos se haga realidad.

- Adiós Phineas – dijo Doofenshmirtz – No te preocupes… un mundo nuevo se acerca.

Phineas salió de la Bodega Abandonada. Cuando Doofenshmirtz se vio solo, tomó un teléfono y empezó a llamar:

- Dra. Gevaarlijk… soy yo, su ex alumno Heinz Doofenshmirtz. En unos días le mostraré que cometió un error al reprobarme en la clase de Ciencias del Mal Espere usted… ya verá… todos quedarán sorprendidos.


	13. La Resurrección

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(La Resurrección)**

Pasaron 2 semanas después de que Doofenshmirtz obtuvo la H1N1. Phineas volvió a NorBAC, pero en su interior estaba preocupado. El Profesor Alfred no había respondido a sus llamadas. Así que decidió ir a verlo a donde trabajaron anteriormente, a esa Bodega Abandonada. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar lo siguiente ahí:

"_Propiedad de Steven & Sons Inmobiliarias – En Venta"_

Phineas se sorprendió… así que decidió volver a NorBAC. Ahí, Monograma los estaba esperando con Perry:

- Buenos días, miembros de NorBAC. Tenemos unos casos extraños de gente que enferma de gripe y empeora repentinamente… hasta el punto de estar en un hospital.

- ¿Gripe? – dijo Ferb – ¿Y se agravan?

- Los casos están contenidos en el Hospital General de Danville… será mejor que vayan para allá.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella fueron al Hospital General de Danville. En el mismo, los esperaban los médicos de turno:

- Saludos, miembros de NorBAC – empezó uno de los médicos – Tenemos un caso realmente extraño. Todos los infectados están en aislamiento de nivel crítico.

- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – dijo Isabella.

- Ellos tienen fiebre… un cuadro compatible con la gripe, que evoluciona a neumonía en menos de 2 días y que incluye diarrea, sudoración excesiva y vesículas. El diagnóstico es Neumonía.

- ¿Pero eso no es neumonía, no?

- Jamás hemos visto esa clase de Neumonía. Estamos considerando la alerta terrorista. Los primeros casos han sido dentro del Centro Googolplex. Tenemos de momento, 12 casos.

- ¿Podemos pasar a ver a los enfermos? – preguntó Ferb.

- Deberán llevar mascarillas y todos los implementos de seguridad necesarios.

Los chicos se vistieron y pasaron a la zona de aislamiento. El estado era horrendo… todos esos chicos y adultos estaban conectados a respiradores, como si fueran tubos y casi forrados de un material plástico para no propagar la infección. Ruidos de tos y respiración difícil inundaban ese tétrico escenario… hasta que alguien habló:

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb!

Los nombrados se acercaron y vieron que uno de los que estaba en la cama… era Irving.

- ¿Irving?

- Es increíble… han venido a verme… Phineas… Ferb…

Isabella supo que Irving sería todo lo colaborativo que querrían, por su obsesión hacia Phineas y Ferb. Podría darles todos los detalles… así que se lo dijo al oído a Ferb.

- Irving, escúchame – dijo Ferb – Cuéntanos como es que llegaste a este estado…

- Primero fui… al Centro Comercial y vi a un tipo que vendía unas salchichas especiales. Estaban… para chuparse los dedos. Les rociaba una especie de aerosol… decía que era su "secreto de casa" para hacerlas tan buenas…

- Llamen a Monograma y díganle que cierren el Centro Comercial lo más pronto que sea posible – indicó Isabella.

- Sin embargo… fue al día siguiente que noté la fiebre y lo demás. Empezaron los dolores en los brazos… y cuando se presentó el vómito… supe que debía venir al hospital.

En ese momento, venían varias camillas hacia la zona:

- Tenemos 10 infectados más… han venido de 2 campamentos de Verano de la zona…

Isabella se quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Irving mentía? Si el tipo se contagió por la comida, entonces cerrar el Centro Comercial era lo más adecuado. No obstante… era imposible pensar que esos chicos hubieran comido las salchichas desde el campamento. Phineas notó lo que pasó y se dirigió a un médico:

- Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de muestras de los pacientes. Muestras de sangre y orina… ¿Dónde está su laboratorio?

- En el siguiente piso… puede instalarse en él.

Isabella fue a interrogar a los llegados del campamento:

- ¿Has ido a comer salchichas en el Centro Comercial?

- ¡Estoy en el campamento desde que comenzó el verano! Pero… ya que lo mencionas… hace 2 días… atrapamos entre nosotros unas palomas… y las asamos…

Isabella se confundió aún más. ¿Aves que atraparon hace 2 días? ¿Podía ser un virus que se transmite entre las aves? Tuvo sus dudas y subió al laboratorio del Hospital a ver a Phineas.

- Phineas… tenemos problemas – dijo Isabella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Los perfiles no encajan. Un grupo dice que se enfermaron por comer salchichas… y el otro por comer aves. La mayoría de virus mueren al cocer la carne…

- Hay ciertos virus que no…

- Phineas… estamos en Norteamérica, no vas a pensar que una pandemia del tercer mundo…

- ¿Porqué no podría ser? – le preguntó - ¿Acaso somos tan especiales? El Profesor Alfred me enseñó que en el mundo hay desigualdades…

- Haré las pruebas para virus... especialmente para virus endémicos.

- Estoy preocupado… - dijo Phineas al fin…

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Irving… sé que su comportamiento es algo raro… pero lo conozco… y no quiero que le pase nada. Me preocupa Isabella… cuanta gente puede tener esto y no lo sepa…

Isabella lo miró incrédulamente. O bien estaba creciendo… o le habían metido muy bien una idea en la cabeza… de todos modos era bueno saber que se preocupaba… y si más por un desconocido, peor por ella si es que enfermaba.

- Iré a realizar las pruebas… todo estará bien…

Por otro lado, Perry iba al centro comercial a retirar todo con los Agentes del CDC y encontró la carretilla de las salchichas abandonada.

- Al venir la policía, el vendedor dejó la carretilla y escapó por la puerta de la limpieza – dijo un policía – No pudimos capturarlo.

Perry revisó la carretilla y entonces vio algo que lo asustó: "Doofenshmirtz Quality Bradwurst".

- Maldición… - dijo Perry – Debo avisarles a los chicos…

Por otro lado, Phineas quizo hacer un gesto a Isabella y recoger los resultados de la PCR que le hicieron a la sangre de Irving. Al ver el resultado… le pareció extraño. Tomó el resultado de la PCR que tenía del virus de Doofenshmirtz y los colocó uno sobre el otro para compararlos.

- Phineas… he traído un poco de gaseosa…

- Esto... es imposible… no puede ser… - decía muerto de miedo Phineas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Phineas?

En sus manos Phineas veía como ambos PCR alineaban exactamente. Aquella… misteriosa gripe era la resurrección… de ese virus que ayudó a desenterrar: La Gripe H1N1 de 1918.


	14. La noche más larga

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(La Noche más larga)**

Phineas seguía ahí… en shock. Alfred Djanovich lo había engañado vilmente. ¿Dónde estaba la paz mundial que prometió usando el virus H1N1? Eso no era paz… eso era… terrorismo… algo digno sólo de una mente malvada.

Trasladémonos a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

La Dra. Gevaarlijk miraba sorprendida a su ex alumno. Lo que hizo fue algo que ni ella logró hacer en sueños. Una pandemia…

- Oh Heinz… estoy tan impresionado – dijo la Dra. Gevaarlijk – Nunca pensé que tú… fueras tan ejemplar… hiciste algo que vale la pena. Me has impresionado… haz impresionado a tu maestra que te odiaba antaño… - la voz se le quebró – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti…

- No es sólo eso… pronto le contaré la verdad completa…

- Te escucharé todo lo que quieras… estoy tan orgullosa…

Por otro lado, el celular de Phineas sonaba… pero el chico estaba tan sorprendido que no respondía. Estaba anonadado… lo habían engañado… como a un niño, aunque realmente era un niño, es decir, peor que eso.

- ¡Phineas! – le gritó Isabella – Contesta…

El chico contestó el teléfono.

- Phineas… - dijo Perry – Hemos ubicado la fuente… una estación de salchichas con el logotipo "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated". Creemos saber quién es el responsable… debes ir a NorBAC ahora mismo.

- Perry… - dijo Phineas – Tenemos… que hablar…

- Lo haremos en NorBAC. ¡Vente enseguida!

Isabella seguía sin entender la reacción de Phineas.

- ¿Qué pasa Phineas? Me asustas…

- Isabella… este… es el virus H1N1 de 1918…

- ¿Un virus tan antiguo? ¡Imposible!

- Es que… ¡No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí!

Isabella veía a Phineas con temor. Ese Phineas aterrorizado no se parecía al chico que quería.

- Te lo diré en NorBAC… - dijo reuniendo fuerzas – Vamos amiga…

- Cálmate Phineas… sea lo que sea… te apoyaremos.

En unos minutos, todos estuvieron en NorBAC. Perry esperaba a todos y espero que se sentaran en la oficina de conferencias.

- Primero… - dijo Perry – Escuchemos lo que han encontrado en el Hospital.

- Hemos identificado… el agente virulento – dijo Phineas intentando mostrar compostura – Según la PCR que hicimos, se trata de un virus del Tipo H1N1.

- Una epidemia de gripe porcina… - dijo Perry – Sabía que no se acabó solo con la limpieza…

- Hay algo más… - dijo Phineas – No es gripe porcina… es… la gripe española.

Perry y Monograma se quedaron de una pieza. ¡Eso era imposible! Y menos con la seguridad que había adoptado Estados Unidos después del 11 de Septiembre.

- Yo… ayudé… a un Profesor Ruso llamado Alfred… a buscar un virus en el glaciar de Danville. Y resultó ser el virus H1N1 de 1918… según él para mostrar la paz al mundo…

Perry golpeó con su cola la mesa. Estaba furioso… no con Phineas… sino con el que lo engañó. Pero cuando oyó lo de "Ruso" tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Es este individuo? – dijo Perry, mostrando una fotografía de Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Es él! Ese es el Profesor Alfred…

Perry golpeó su cola de nuevo contra la mesa. Miró a Phineas y entonces:

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Eres un tonto!

De repente supo que decía mal… y se agachó…

- Lo lamento… no quise decirte esto…

- Yo tengo la culpa… soy un tonto…

- No Phineas… yo no quise… decirte eso… no quiero ser duro contigo… pero ese hombre… es mi enemigo… el no es ruso… es un científico loco alemán… que intentaba hacer daño… pero era tan tonto que siempre fracasó… hasta que lo ayudaste.

- ¿He desencadenado una pandemia?

- Agente P – dijo Monograma – No sé que es peor… que ocurra una pandemia de gripe española o que uno de nuestros miembros a propósito la haya difundido…

- ¡No fue su culpa, Monograma! – dijo Ferb defendiendo a su hermano – Lo engañaron…

- Iré yo mismo a traer a Doofenshmirtz – dijo Perry – Esta vez fue demasiado lejos…

La ira del Agente P por lo que Doofenshmirtz había hecho no tenía límites. Fue directamente a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados y sin mediar palabra alguna golpeó y amarró a Doofenshmirtz y lo llevó a la sala de interrogatorios de NorBAC. Ahí, hizo pasar a Phineas y lo puso cara a cara con el chico. Luego golpeó la mesa con la cola y dijo:

- ¡Comienza a hablar!

- Vaya… Perry el ornitorrinco, te veo muy enojado el día de hoy. No tienes que tomártelas conmigo. Te juro que no he hecho nada malo…

- ¡Tú! – dijo Perry – Haz engañado a uno de mis dueños para que te ayude en tu malvado plan. Tienes suerte que estas bajo protección federal… te hubiera matado en este mismo instante.

- ¡No tan rápido, Perry el ornitorrinco! Ese chico tonto se creyó la historia de que con el virus de la H1N1 podría lograr un mundo de paz… ¡menudo idiota!

- ¡No hables así de mi dueño! – dijo Perry golpeando la mesa fuertemente.

- Tenemos un testigo más… - dijo Monograma.

En eso entro el niño que quiso comprar un perro en el Centro Googolplex… Richard. Apenas vio a Doofenshmirtz lo reconoció:

- ¡Fue él! ¡Fue él ese veterinario que vacunó gratis a mi perro!

- ¿Vacunó dices? – dijo Monograma.

- Este hombre vino a la tienda diciendo que estaba vacunando a los perros recién comprados. Mostró un carnet y yo lo dejé… ¡Y mi perro se enfermó!

- Miserable… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó Perry - ¡El virus Miranda! ¡Fuiste tú!

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz empezó a reírse al oír las acusaciones.

- Miranda sólo fue una preparación… para distraer a esta agencia llena de animales que es la OWCA. Estaba cansado de tantos animales pulgosos… así que preparé algo que los exterminará. Pero luego supe que es mejor acabar con los dueños… que con los perros.

- Estás demente… no puedes ni siquiera dejar de seguirme… - dijo Perry.

- Porque éramos enemigos. Siempre seríamos nemesis el uno al otro. ¿Y qué hiciste? Me degradaste a amenaza de prioridad baja y te enlistaste en NorBAC. ¡Y tú, Monograma! Aceptaste lo mismo… rebajarme a una prioridad baja. ¿Acaso creen que está bien abandonar a la persona contra la que llevan combatiendo tanto tiempo y cambiarla por luchar contra bacterias y virus? Esta es mi venganza… perfeccioné mi técnica…

Doofenshmirtz miró a Phineas.

- Pero las gracias te las debo dar a ti. Te creíste esta historia tan mala de que quería lograr la paz mundial… y me ayudaste. Es increíble ver como los padres crían a niños tan despistados. Nadie es forzado a ser gnomo de jardín… ¡Nadie es forzado a sentir el verdadero dolor!

- Ya… detente… - dijo Phineas.

- Yo creé el Miranda… si… fui muy malvado. Para llamar su atención… pero tú… Phineas… a ti te debo agradecer… que me dieras la primera oportunidad de ser realmente malvado. Me diste… lo que siempre soñé… la Gripe Española. Gracias… muchas gracias…

Doofenshmirtz sacó de su bolsillo una pastilla y se la tragó rápido.

- ¡Se está suicidando! ¡No lo dejen! – gritó Ferb.

Perry lo agarró y lo colocó en el suelo, para que llegaran los paramédicos.

- No dejaré que mueras… no te irás tan fácilmente después de hacerle todo esto a Phineas…

Phineas supo que todo esto era por su culpa. Así que lentamente se fue retirando de NorBAC. Vio que era de noche… y una noche cuyo típico silencio era cortado por las ambulancias que traían y llevaban gente producto de la epidemia que él mismo liberó. ¿Cuántos habían muerto ya? ¿Cuántos estaban enfermos? Lo desconocía… pero sabía que era el culpable.

En ese momento vio su bicicleta a un lado de la puerta de NorBAC. Le retiró la cadena y empezó a pedalear… con dirección al aeropuerto. Sabía y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía estar ahí. Era demasiado… lo que le dijo Doofenshmirtz le dolía: "Gracias", pero por dejarle ser malo. Y el que siempre quiso pasar el mejor verano… eso le dolía en sobremanera.

¿Estaba escapando? Podríamos decir que sí… pero él pensaba que lo hacía para no sufrir… para no cometer más errores que le costaran al vida o el sufrimiento a muchos.

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar. Estaba pedaleando poseído por un sentimiento de culpa. No contestó el celular. Siguió pedaleando hasta que llegó al aeropuerto. Entonces se activó el contestador:

- "Phineas… soy Isabella… por favor regresa. Todos en el NorBAC queremos tu ayuda… Perry está muy dolido por lo que pasó. No te sientas culpable… siempre te ayudaremos".

Rodaron lágrimas de dolor del rostro de Phineas… porque no podía cumplir esa petición. Tenía que irse… por el bien de ellos. Vio en la pantalla de vuelos, un vuelo que decía: "Chiclayo – Perú / LAN Airlines". Supo que ir a un país lejano sería lo que lo despejaría de todo ese dolor. El teléfono volvió a sonar… el chico tomó el teléfono y miró la llamada: "Ferb". Le colgó.

- Isabella, Ferb… chicos… adiós… - dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta de embarque.


	15. Un nuevo escenario

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Un nuevo Escenario)**

(Chiclayo, Perú)

Un estudiante caminaba por el aeropuerto "José Quiñones Gonzáles", esperando ansiosamente tal vez que alguien llegara. A juzgar por su mandil blanco que llevaba puesto, debía ser un estudiante de Medicina. No había forma de reconocerlo… su mandil no llevaba el nombre de alguna Universidad.

"_Señores Pasajeros, el Avión de LAN Perú que viene de Dakota del Norte – hará su aterrizaje pronto…"_

- Espero que llegue pronto el Dr. Millones – se dijo el estudiante – Lo llevo esperando desde muy temprano…

El chico vio como el avión llegaba hacia la pista y tomaba un tiempo eterno en detenerse. Comenzaron a bajar las personas. El tipo suspiró y sacó de su mochila el libro de "Los Records más inútiles" y empezó a leer:

"_Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher construyeron la bola de bolos más grande, rompiendo tres records: El ya mencionado, el juego de pinball más grande y romper dos records en un solo día. Los chicos de Danville, Dakota del Norte, manifestaron estar muy alegres durante la premiación y mostraron a su ornitorrinco mascota, Perry en la misma…"_

El chico levantó la mirada y vio a la gente pasar por la puerta hacia el gran espacio que es la sala de espera y recepción de equipajes. Fue entonces cuando vio a Phineas. Se frotó los ojos. ¿Sería posible… Phineas Flynn? ¿En el Perú? ¿Qué lo traería por ahí?

- ¡Phineas! ¡Phineas! – empezó a vociferar.

Phineas creyó que era NorBAC buscándolo e intentó no hacerse notar. Sin embargo, el estudiante lo ubicó y se presentó muy directamente:

- ¿Phineas Flynn? ¿Eres tú?

Phineas vio su porte y supo que no era un agente de NorBAC… era tan sólo un estudiante.

- Sí, si lo soy…

- Es un placer conocerte… eres un ganador de un record… ¿Qué haces aquí en el Perú?

- Bueno… yo… quería… pasar un tiempo en un lugar diferente.

- ¿Vienes con Ferb? ¿Puedo ayudarte…?

- No vengo con mi hermano… he decidido que quiero pasar un tiempo sólo…

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – le replicó el estudiante – Ustedes siempre van juntos…

- No… tengo ganas de hablar de eso, por favor déjame solo…

El estudiante lo miró algo molesto y se retiró. En eso sonó su celular. El chico atendió.

- ¿Cómo que el Dr. Millones se queda en Italia otra semana? ¿Un seminario? ¡Ya he venido varias veces y no me han reconocido ni siquiera los pasajes! ¡Adiós! – dijo colgando.

Phineas se miró y miró el escenario donde estaba. Estaba sólo en un nuevo país. ¿Podía mantenerse sólo ahí? Pero si no conocía a nadie… se preocupó… y se sentó a cavilar un momento.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda…? – dijo el estudiante.

Phineas supo que no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la ayuda de ese desconocido.

- Estoy en un país que no conozco y sólo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

- No te preocupes… siempre esperé esta oportunidad. Conocer a Phineas Flynnn…

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

- Estas en el libro de los Records Inútiles. Además… he leído los papers que has firmado a nombre de NorBAC. Soy un admirador de tu trabajo como investigador…

- Es decir… soy conocido…

- Pero sólo en círculos académicos. Vamos… los investigadores somos una gran comunidad. Te alojaré en mi casa y te enseñaré la ciudad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro… como quieras…

- Muy bien… espero que cuando vaya a Danville algún día me acojas también…

- Trato hecho – respondió Phineas – Quiero conocer esta ciudad.

El chico fue con Phineas, recogió su único equipaje y salieron del aeropuerto hacia la avenida. Esperaron a que pasara un vehículo. Sólo pasaban motos.

- No sé todavía tu nombre… - dijo Phineas – Necesito saberlo…

- Yo, soy Fernando… un estudiante de medicina. Pero mis amigos me llaman, Dr. Fernando. Así que vamos… puedes llamarme así.

- Yo soy Phineas Flynn – respondió Phineas – Estudiante en Danville y estoy en el NorBAC. Pero por favor, no les digas nada… estoy pasando unas… vacaciones por aquí.

En eso pasó una combi que tenía la frase "Bolognesi" en su chasis. Fernando la detuvo.

- Suban… rápido… - dijo el cobrador de la combi.

Phineas y Fernando subieron y se ubicaron al fondo de la misma, en unos asientos poco cómodos para Phineas.

- Dios… esto es apretado…

- Phineas, acostúmbrate. Estas son combis, unos métodos baratos y rápidos de ir por la ciudad.

La combi empezó a moverse, pero un tanto despacio porque había algo de tráfico. De repente, la combi entera dio un tumbo.

- Yo me bajo de aquí… - dijo Phineas, bajándose.

- Espera… no te vayas… no conoces la ciudad.

- Acompáñame en ese caso…

Los dos bajaron, al salir vieron que un pequeño agujero en la pista había producido el tumbo. Estaban frente al Centro Real Plaza.

- ¿Y esto? – dijo Phineas – Se parece al Centro Googolplex.

- Es el Centro Real Plaza. Es todo un punto de reunión para los de aquí. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

- Claro… - dijo Phineas.

Los dos fueron a comer unas tortas que servían en la parte interior. Luego de eso, salieron y siguieron caminando por las calles...

- Esta avenida es larga – dijo Phineas - ¿Qué es?

- La avenida Bolognesi. Es una especie de columna vertebral de la ciudad. Caminaremos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa…

Al caminar un par de cuadras llegaron a un grupo de edificios. Fernando entró a uno de ellos y en un segundo piso estaba su casa.

- Bienvenido a mi residencia – dijo Fernando – No es muy lujosa… pero es decente.

La casa de Fernando era un departamento con dos cuartos, dos baños, un estudio, una sala mediana donde había una mesa llena de revistas médicas. En el estudio, un computador, y estantes con varios libros de medicina. Un microscopio y algunos tubos de ensayo. En las habitaciones, una cama y un armario.

- Puedes instalarte en la segunda habitación… nunca la usamos.

Phineas fue a la segunda habitación y dejó sus cosas. Había encontrado un lugar donde estar.


	16. Retorno a clases Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(De vuelta a Clases – Parte 1)**

Tras instalarse, Phineas fue hacia la sala donde vio a Fernando ordenando sus revistas.

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Phineas.

- Ah… mis padres no son de esta ciudad. Son de Trujillo, una ciudad que está a tres horas de aquí. Ellos rentaron este apartamento y recibo algo de dinero cada mes. De todos modos, con las prácticas que hago en el Hospital Naylamp, gano algo de dinero para permitirme algunos gustos.

- Vaya… eres sorprendente – dijo Phineas – Puedes vivir sólo. Yo no podría estar sólo mucho tiempo…

- Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas – le dijo Fernando - ¿Quieres ir a donde trabajo?

- Prefiero quedarme…

- Bueno, tengo que atender varios asuntos. Cuidate… y toma lo que quieras del refrigerador.

Fernando se fue, quedándose Phineas en su casa. De repente el chico decidió ver televisión y sintonizó las noticias:

"_Esta mañana en el noticiero matutino…_

_Se acerca el inicio de clases. Muchos estudiantes vuelven después de unas merecidas vacaciones. Y para alegrarlos… el Real Plaza presenta… Ben 10, el espectáculo en vivo. Para alegrar a sus hijos antes del inicio de clases… ¡Llame ahora a los números en pantalla!"_

Trasladémonos un momento al Hospital Naylamp.

- ¡Emergencia! – decía una enfermera – Tenemos a un niño de 11 años. Convulsiones…

- Llamen a los médicos de turno…

- El Dr. Sebastián no se encuentra en el hospital… - dijo la otra enfermera.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Vamos, 4 mg de lorazepam en vena!

- Enseguida, doctor…

En eso entraba Fernando al hospital y se encontró con el caso.

- ¡Dr. Morales! – llamó Fernando.

- ¡Fernando! Justo a tiempo que vienes… necesitamos personal…

- Pero sólo soy un practicante…

- Ya estás en el 7º año de medicina. Ayúdanos por favor. Este niño convulsiona.

- ¡Tráiganme 2 mg de pancuronio! ¡Y el EEG portátil!

- ¿Fernando no es eso muy arriesgado, lo paralizarás?

- Esa es la idea… - respondió Fernando.

- ¡Tráiganme un carro de paradas!

Las enfermeras trajeron lo que solicitaron. Fernando paralizó al chico y el Dr. Morales empezó a ventilarlo usando los implementos del carro de paradas. Fernando lo conectó rápidamente al EEG móvil y encendió el monitor.

- Tenemos actividad epiléptica – el estudiante revisó las pupilas – Presión intracraneal elevada. Necesitamos un quirófano…

- Yo lo llevaré al quirófano, Fernando – dijo el Dr. Morales – Hazle la historia al chico… por cierto, preséntate como Dr. Fernando… no asustes a los padres.

Se llevaron al chico rápidamente al quirófano. Los padres esperaban en la puerta de emergencias. Fernando se arregló el mandil y salió al encuentro de los padres.

- Soy el Dr. Fernando, uno de los médicos de su hijo. Díganme que es lo que pasó…

- Mi hijo estaba en un instituto donde reforzaba sus conocimientos para secundaria… de repente cayó de su carpeta y empezó a convulsionar…

- ¡Sabía que no debías hacerlo estudiar tanto! – le dijo la madre a su esposo – Le has hecho daño…

- Señora – dijo Fernando – Su esposo no tiene la culpa. ¿Alguna cosa que haya comido o hecho hoy en día en particular?

- Nada que ver, doctor – dijo la esposa – Le doy siempre un buen desayuno… es imposible que sea por la malnutrición…

- Bueno… yo ayer le compré unos pantalones nuevos… que se puso hoy. ¿Eso tiene que ver?

- No pierdas el tiempo del médico – dijo su esposa - ¿Qué tienen que ver unos pantalones? Eso es absurdo…

Fernando iba a responder al marido y a la mujer cuando de repente…

- ¡Emergencia! – dijo una enfermera con una camilla – Varón de 10 años de edad… convulsiona.

Fernando fue a ver al paciente. Era otro niño que presentaba violentas convulsiones. Fernando lo evaluó igual que al otro chico. Entonces supo que debía ver los ojos…

- ¡Presión intracraneal elevada! Necesitamos un quirófano…

Los padre ya llegaban a donde Fernando.

- ¡Doctor! Nuestro hijo… ¿Se pondrá bien?

Las enfermeras se llevaban al chico al quirófano, Fernando les preguntó:

- ¿Su hijo ha hecho algo inusual estos días?

- Estaba llevando un curso de reforzamiento… y le compré pantalones nuevos.

- ¿Porqué todos llevan a sus hijos a cursos de reforzamiento en vacaciones?

- Porque queremos que nuestros hijos sean los mejores… - dijo el padre - ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Eso espero… - dijo Fernando, mientras marcaba su celular.

En casa de Fernando, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Phineas contestó.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Phineas! ¿Estás ahí?

- Si… claro… ¿qué pasa?

- Necesito que busques uno de mis libros que dice "Intoxicaciones". Búscalo y ubícame la parte de "Organofosforados".

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué necesitas?

- El antídoto… tenemos dos casos en el hospital.

Phineas corrió a buscar la información. Leyó lo que pudo y dio con el antídoto… volvió hacia el teléfono:

- Fernando… el antídoto es atropina y difenhidramin…

- ¿Difenhidramina?

- ¡Eso mismo! – dijo Phineas – Tienes que salvarlos.

- Gracias… - dijo Fernando – Te informaré luego… tengo vidas que salvar – y colgó.

Phineas regresó a ver las noticias… aunque preocupado y vio esto:

"_Se han reportado varios casos de convulsiones en la ciudad. Las víctimas en su mayoría son niños en edad escolar. Nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa. El MINSA llamará a una conferencia de prensa en unos minutos. Los mantendremos informados…"_


	17. Retorno a clases Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(De vuelta a Clases – Parte 2)**

En el Hospital Naylamp, Fernando y los otros médicos no podían entender que es lo que estaba pasando. Jamás habían visto algo así… nunca en su vida.

En casa de Fernando, Phineas veía la nota de prensa que el MINSA (Ministerio de Salud) daba en esos instantes:

"_Está ocurriendo una epidemia de intoxicación por organofosforados… es decir, pesticidas. El Jefe del Hospital Almanzor Aguinaga les dirá los detalles:"_

Phineas se encogió de hombros al oír "Organofosforados". Si lo que decía el libro de su nuevo amigo era cierto, muchas personas estaban sufriendo.

"_La epidemiología es compleja… los afectados provienen de casi todos los distritos y urbanizaciones de Chiclayo: Tenemos paciente de Satélite, Cruz de la Esperanza, Santa Victoria, La Victoria, 9 de Octubre, el Centro de la Ciudad. La mayoría son niños que están en edad escolar y manifestaron los síntomas durante sus cursos de vacaciones útiles. Es imperativo que todos los padres lleven a sus hijos al centro de salud más cercano en pronto manifiesten los síntomas: Respiración lenta, depresión del Sistema Nervioso, Convulsiones y Fiebre. Dado que enfrentamos una epidemia, estaremos cerrando el acceso al Aeropuerto y con respecto al Proyecto Olmos, suspenderemos todas las obras de inmediato."_

(Nota del Autor: Satélite, Cruz de la Esperanza y 9 de Octubre son partes de la ciudad de Chiclayo que están ubicadas en los suburbios y donde hay algún índice de peligrosidad por las noches. El Proyecto Olmos es un proyecto de traer el caudal de un río del norte hacia Lambayeque para temas agrícolas. El Hospital Almanzor Aguinaga es el más importante de la ciudad.)

Phineas tenía una lluvia de ideas en su mente en esos momentos. Vacaciones útiles, pantalones nuevos…, pero sólo en el caso del primer paciente. El Jefe del Almanzor no había dicho nada. Entonces si no eran los pantalones… ¿Qué podría ser?

Tal vez si el incidente del Reformatorio Sin sonrisas hubiera sido real, Phineas hubiera tenido una idea más rápida. El chico apagó el televisor y encendió la radio. En ese momento sonaba un programa de un periodista local:

"_Señoras y señores, ¿Qué creen que esta repentina epidemia en sus niños? Nada más y nada menos que un castigo merecido a los padres. Las vacaciones son para pasarlas con sus niños, no para apartarlos en las escuelas mientras ellos hacen carrera. ¡No! ¡Eso es anti natural! ¡Eso es un insulto a la familia! Allá en mis tiempos… los padres se unían a sus hijos, pasaban todos los veranos juntos. Padres, si sus hijos están sanos, reflexionen y no los envíen a los cursos vacacionales. Pasen tiempo con ellos y verán como su vida familiar mejora…"_

Phineas apagó la radio. Esa arenga era sencillamente indignante.

Pero justo en ese momento, tuvo una idea. ¡El problema podía residir en los propios colegios! Asi que llamó a Fernando.

- ¿Aló? – preguntó Fernando – Mas vale que sea importante…

- Fernando soy yo… Phineas. Necesito que me hagas un favor… los chicos… enfermos… ¿Todos venían de colegios?

- Déjame ver… - dijo Fernando mientras revisaba los papeles - ¡Sí! Todos vienen de colegios particulares y de varios colegios públicos… en especial… - Fernando dejó de hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Habla!

- El… colegio… San José. No puede ser… y el Colegio Manuel Pardo. Eso es… imposible…

- ¿Qué pasa con esos colegios?

- Si las intoxicaciones se originaron en esos colegios… implicaría una terrible crisis. No le digas nada a nadie Phineas y vente al Hospital Naylamp ahora mismo.

(Nota del Autor: El Manuel Pardo es un colegio privado de renombre en Chiclayo, al igual que el San José, pero este en lugar de ser privado, es público.)

Phineas salió y en unos minutos estaba frente a Fernando en la Cafetería de Hospital.

- ¿Qué sucede con esos colegios?

- Phineas… son dos colegios uno privado y el otro público que tienen a muchísimos estudiantes. Si esto se sabe… sería catastrófico. Es posible… que esto sea provocado…

- ¿Pero quién haría algo así? Envenenar a los alumnos…

- Es posible que sea indirecto… en vacaciones fumigan por el dengue y por eso…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Fernando? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Dios mío… - dijo Fernando de nuevo – El Proyecto Olmos… oh no…

- ¿Qué sucede con eso? No entiendo nada…

- Phineas, ven conmigo… tenemos que ir al Gobierno Regional ahora mismo.

- ¿Y qué decimos?

- Que alguien ha estado cambiando los insecticidas para el dengue que se usan en los colegios en verano… por pesticidas.

- ¿Quién haría algo tan cruel?

Fernando no respondió y tomando un colectivo subieron y se dirigieron hacia el Gobierno Regional. Al llegar fueron directamente al Departamento de Presupuestos.

- Presupuesto y Patrimonio. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Necesito los presupuestos de la compra de insecticidas para fumigar los colegios…

- Sabrá usted que esa información es…

- Escuche… no necesito los datos. Sólo quiero saber cuándo y que se compró para fumigar los colegios. La epidemia de niños enfermos es por eso…

- Hablaré con la presidenta para ver si le damos la información…

- Phineas… ve hacia el Naylamp y prepara un grupo para ir a buscar trazas de pesticidas. Estaré ahí en cuando obtenga la información de que colegios fueron fumigados y con qué…

Phineas salió del Gobierno Regional y se dirigió hacia el Naylamp. Ya ahí contó a todos los médicos lo que pasaba…

- Esto no es una epidemia común… es una fumigación de pesticidas.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Los niños vestían ropa nueva… eso es imposible…

- Ese es el problema… - dijo Phineas – Los niños compran pantalones nuevos, cuando van a los colegios el pesticida está en suspensión y se pega a sus pantalones. Pero el problema es cuando los usan para ir a jugar… se caen y el pantalón se pega a su piel. El pesticida empieza a hacer absorbido, pero de a pocos, porque el contacto es limitado. Finalmente, tras algunas semanas ya hay suficientes organofosforados en su sangre como para provocar los estragos.

En ese momento Fernando llamaba a Phineas por el celular. Phineas contestó y le puso en altavoz.

- Lo ubiqué… la empresa de transporte confundió los envíos. Los agricultores recibieron el insecticida y el MINSA de Chiclayo el pesticida. Hemos explicado la epidemia… no es nada más que un grave error humano… quien sea el culpable, eso ya no nos compete.

Todos los médicos suspiraron aliviados. Sin embargo el tema seguía presente… aunque ahora era más fácil. Tan sólo el MINSA debería cerrar todos los colegios durante el verano.

- ¿Phineas… sigues ahí?

- Claro… - dijo Phineas.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda… no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Phineas se sintió feliz. Era la primera vez que oía una frase de agradecimiento desde que se fue de Estados Unidos por la gripe H1N1 de 1918. Se sentía… agradecido.


	18. La Costa Mortal Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(La Costa Mortal – Parte 1)**

(Nota del Autor: Este va a ser un caso un tanto cruel. Considérenlo como un caso de Regenesis aplicado a los Rocket Power, pues con esa intención lo escribí. Usaremos los nombres de personajes. Y por si acaso, Rocket Power pertenece a Nickelodeon.)

(Oceanside, California)

Un grupo de chicos practicaban Skateboarding cerca de un muelle. De repente interrumpieron su deporte. Uno de ellos tomó el skate y se recostó sobre él.

- Uuufff… - dijo Otto – Todo esto ha sido demasiado agotador…

En ese momento pasaba un tipo con volantes. Le dio uno a Sam. Rápidamente el "calamar" le dio el volante a los demás. El volante decía:

"_¿Se siente agotado? ¿Necesita más energía? ¿Añora sus años de juventud? ¡Pues olvídese de lamentarse! Porque llegó… la nueva Power Drink… la bebida energética más potente que haya conocido el estado de California. ¡Revitalízate ya, toma Power Drink"_

- Esto es fantástico – dijo Twister mientras leía el anuncio – Yo quiero ir a comprarme una…

- Chicos… - dijo Sam – No creo que sea muy adecuado que nosotros tomemos una bebida energizante… contienen… cafeína y taurina… que está demostrado que aumentan la…

- Oh cállate Sam – le dijo Otto – No seas el "calamar". Es posible que con las bebidas puedas ponerte a nuestro nivel…

- ¡Cómo si lo necesitara! ¡Se jugar Hockey mejor que ustedes! ¿Dónde consigo esa bebida?

- Bien hecho, "calamar". De todos modos tenemos que entrenar. En una semana es nuestro partido de Hockey con los chicos del otro vecindario. ¿No perderemos? – preguntó Otto

Sam cayó en la trampa de la presión psicológica. Era lo natural… porque, siendo francos, a nadie le impresionaba sus muy buenas notas. Era una ciudad costera, ahí importan otro tipo de cosas.

(5 días después – NorBAC)

El Mayor Monograma traía un par de fólderes a NorBAC. Los lanzó a Isabella, Ferb y las exploradoras.

- Tenemos un caso… es algo del departamento de sanidad.

- Un caso… - dijo Ferb indiferente – Pero es que él no se encuentra aquí…

- Entiendo que Phineas se haya ido – dijo Monograma – Pero hemos intentado contactar con él todas las veces que hemos podido y no responde. No podemos hacer nada por él. Será… él mismo quien decida si volverá o no con nosotros…

(Chiclayo, Perú)

Fernando miraba a Phineas con incredulidad.

- ¿Tienes que regresar? No por favor…

- Sé que me extrañarás Fernando… pero debo volver a donde pertenezco. Creo que todos me extrañan allá en Danville…

- Claro… - dijo Fernando suspirando – Tienes que volver con los tuyos… ve… nadie te retiene.

- Agradezco todo Fernando… te prometo que algún día que vayas a Danville, te devolveré el favor.

Fernando suspiró viendo que nada podía hacer… y decidió acompañar a Phineas con su maleta hacia el Aeropuerto.

- Sólo asegúrate de recordar tu promesa… algún día iré allá a Danville.

- Prometido…

Los dos se dirigieron al Aeropueto. Había poca gente, y bueno, porque realmente pocos eran quienes usaban el servicio aéreo. En un lado, el panel con los vuelos. Ninguno iba a Danville.

- ¿Qué harás? No hay ninguno que te lleve a Danville…

- Es fácil… - dijo Phineas – Tomaré el vuelo a Los Ángeles y de ahí iré a Danville.

- ¡Muy bien pensado! ¿Tienes un boleto?

- Ya lo había comprado sin decirte… lo siento, Fernando.

Fernando no dijo nada. Era lo natural. Entonces llamó el altavoz:

- Pasajeros del Vuelo AN44561 con destino a Los Ángeles, , favor de abordar por la Puerta 3.

- Bueno… supongo que aquí nos despedimos… - dijo Fernando – Feliz viaje, Phineas.

- Buena suerte, Fernando…

Y en ese momento Phineas subió a su avión. Cierto era que lamentaba el incidente del H1N1, pero sabía que al menos su hermano Ferb y sus amigos lo extrañarían. No sabría decir lo mismo de Perry y Monograma… por sus obligaciones gubernamentales.

(Oceanside, California)

Un grupo de chicos que no eran los Rocket Power encaraban a los Rocket Power. Sonará un poco redundante, pero era el día de un partido de Hockey. Los ánimos estaban caldeados, no por nada habían estado entrenando casi 1 semana para ese propósito.

- Elegimos a Sam como nuestro guardador.

- ¡Jajajajajaa! – dijeron los otros – Ese "calamar", como lo llaman. Ya veremos quién es el ganador.

- Oh claro… sigan confiados… no conocen a nuestra máquina de bloqueo de naturaleza de Kansas.

Al terminar esa frase, los dos grupos se lanzaron a jugar. Definitivamente el grupo de los Rocket hacía un buen trabajo… Sam era una fortaleza impenetrable. Así que resumiendo un tanto el encuentro, quedaron en una especie de empate. En el momento final, los ánimos estaban tan caldeados… que los chicos del otro grupo decidieron jugar sucio y embestir a los Rocket. No era lo normal… pero era natural por la frustración.

- Ahora se van a enterar… ¡Tomen esto!

Twister vio que iban a embestirlo, por lo que usando el Palo de Hockey hizo tropezar a su rival. El otro perdió el equilibrió… y cayó:

- ¡Aaaaaayyy! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaayyy! Mi pierna… ¡por dios, mi pierna!

- Ah… está fingiendo… - dijo Twister.

En medio de esa confusión, una de las piezas de Hockey rebotó en el casco de Sam y por pura inercia impactó en el brazo de otro de los contrincantes. El mismo resultado:

- ¡Aaaaaaaayyy! ¡Mi brazo! ¿Qué es lo que me han hecho? ¡Mi brazo! ¡Aaaaaayyyy!

- Está fingiendo… no quiere perder…

- Twister… no creo que esté fingiendo – dijo Sam – Mírale el brazo…

El brazo lo tenía con una suerte de mancha roja. Y esa mancha iba aumentando…

- ¡Mira como está el de la pierna!

Otto fue a tocar al chico de la pierna y lo encontró helado. Le palpó… sudaba mucho.

- ¡Esto no se finge! – dijo Regie asustada – Busquen ayuda… ¡Ayuda! ¡Una ambulancia!

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – dijo Twister – Ni siquiera lo toqué…

- Yo ni siquiera le lancé la pieza… sólo rebotó… - respondió Sam.

- Pues créanme chicos… no tengo la menor idea de lo que esté pasando aquí… no tengo ninguna idea… -dijo Regie - ¡Ayúdennos por favor!


	19. De vuelta a Casa

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XIX**

**(De vuelta en casa)**

(Los Ángeles, California)

- Pasajeros del vuelo AN44561, por favor recojan su equipaje en el módulo 3.

Phineas salió del módulo apenas recogió su equipaje. Vio que no podía simplemente ir hacia Danville directamente, así que tomó el celular…

- ¿Phineas Flynn?

Phineas levantó la mirada y vio a un joven con un maletín.

- ¿Necesita algo, señor?

- Necesito que usted lea esto. ¡El futuro del mundo depende de esto!

Transcribimos lo que dice el panfleto:

"_¿Eres un ciudadano preocupado por tu nación? ¡Dile no al afán imperial de los Estados Unidos! ¡Dile no a la ocupación militar de Afganistán!_

_Estados Unidos en un afán imperialista y opresor ha buscado razones para apoderarse de los pozos petroleros de Medio Oriente. ¡No lo olvides! ¡Hará todo lo que sea necesario! ¡Y aunque escuchen rumores de guerras, ignórenlas, porque es un plan organizado para sabotear, saquear un país indefenso!"_

Phineas frunció el ceño al leer ese panfleto. Lo había oído mucho antes también. Sin más que decir, se retiró…

- Espere señor… pensé que Ud. Querría decirnos algo… por lo de…

- No tengo nada que declarar… agradecería que no me moleste…

Phineas salió del Aeropuerto y caminó por la Playa de Estacionamiento. Arrugó el panfleto y lo tiró en la primera papelera que vio. En ese momento, tomó su celular y marcó hacia NorBAC.

- ¿NorBAC?, aquí Ferb Fletcher.

- ¿Ferb? Soy yo… Phineas… he vuelto…

- ¡Haz vuelto hermano! – dijo Ferb alegre. Dejando el teléfono miró a Isabella y a los demás y les repitió la buena noticia - ¡Phineas ha vuelto!

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo Isabella – Al fin… ¿Está bien?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy perfectamente bien… estoy en Los Ángeles… ¿Creen que podrán coordinar una forma de que pueda llegar a Danville?

- No te preocupes Phineas – dijo Ferb – Estaré montando el avión de papel y te recogeremos… sólo espéranos en el Aeropuerto.

Ferb y los otros montaron el avión de papel, y tras unas horas estaban volando hacia Los Ángeles. Si bien tuvieron un par de problemas para hacer creer a la Torre de Control que un avión de papel estaba por aterrizar… estos problemas fueron solucionados y en pocas horas, Phineas Flynn estaba volando nuevamente hacia Danville.

- Me alegro de tenerte de regreso Phineas… ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Estuve… en otro país… donde alguien me acogió. Recuérdame devolverle el favor…

- ¿Alguna cosa de la que quieras hablar?

- No… todo está bien… extrañaba realmente a mi país. Más bien, quiero preguntarles algo…

- Pregúntanos con confianza…

- ¿Perry o Monograma están molestos por el incidente?

- Bueno… a Monograma le tardó un tiempo procesarlo y entenderlo… pero Perry supo que no era tu culpa. Ha estado muy deprimido desde que te fuiste.

- Por lo que deberíamos volver lo más pronto posible a NorBAC.

(NorBAC, Danville)

- ¡Hola Phineas! – dijo Monograma – Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta… pero luego te haremos la fiesta de bienvenida… tenemos un caso…

- Monograma – dijo Isabella – Ya hablamos de esto. No iremos a ver si unas vacunas causan un "supuesto" caso de Autismo. Eso de demostró que era falso hace años…

- Chicos… es el Departamento de Sanidad… pero no son vacunas…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Ferb.

- Hemos recibido reportes de una especie de "brote" de Osteoporosis en California…

- No existe un "brote" de Osteoporosis. Hay que mejorar los servicios sociales para… - dijo Phineas.

- Ese es el problema… en las últimas 48 horas, Oceanside en California ha reportado casos de Osteoporosis… todos en niños… todos ellos eran deportistas. Y todos ellos viven con sus padres… una vida normal y se alimentan correctamente… - dijo Monograma – No saben que es…


	20. La Costa Mortal Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XX**

**(La Costa Mortal – Parte 2)**

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso. ¿Niños? ¿Con osteoporosis?

- Esto no es nada normal… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

- No lo sé chicos – dijo Monograma – Pero hemos preparado boletos para ir a Oceanside en este mismo instante. Los helicópteros del CDC los llevarán.

- Claro… claro… - dijo Phineas – Tenemos que darnos prisa…

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que podría…? – dijo Ferb.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Isabella – Ya lo sabremos cuando analicemos el escenario. No nos preocupemos inútilmente todavía…

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – dijo Phineas – Hay chicos como nosotros en riesgo…

Todo el grupo salió junto con Phineas. Cuando el grupo se fue, apareció Carl.

- ¿Cuándo se los va a decir? Señor… lo del Agente P…

- Ya lo sabrán cuando sea el tiempo de saberlo… no podemos arriesgarnos a perder la misión…

- Entendido señor…

- Recuerda Carl… yo dispondré de cuando se les informará de esta situación especial…

- Entendido señor…

(Oceanside, California)

Apenas el bus los dejó en el paradero, Phineas y los otros supieron que debían explorar el lugar. Fue cuando vieron los anuncios de Power Drink.

- ¿Power Drink? – dijo Isabella - ¿Acaso es una bebida energética?

- Esto es una zona de deportistas, por así decirlo – dijo Ferb – Esto es lo natural...

- Revisa el expediente Isabella, por favor – pidió Phineas.

- Tenemos a un chico de 11 años, Antonio Fernández. Se rompió el hueso de la pierna. Diagnóstico correspondiente con Osteoporosis Infantil… fue llevado al Hospital por un tal… - Isabella dio la vuelta a la hoja – Regie Rocket…

- ¿Sabemos algo de ella?

- Déjame ver… - dijo sacando una PDA – Buscaremos referencias de ella en las Bases de Datos.

- ¿Qué podría causar una reacción…?

- Tenemos la dirección… es la hija de un tal Raymundo Rocket y está registrado a su nombre un Negocio llamado "Shore Shack" y una dirección. El negocio está ubicado en el muelle.

- Vamos al negocio primero… ahí encontraremos al padre… - dijo Ferb.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

- Si estás llevando un negocio de comidas como lo sugiere el nombre (Shore Shack, lit. "Tiburón Costero") no creo que sus hijos lo lleven a cabo, viendo como la FDA es más estricta…

- ¿Hay otros implicados?

- Así es, tenemos otro chico que fue llevado al Hospital… por… Sam Dullard. Déjame buscar su información… - dijo Isabella.

- ¿Estaban jugando Hockey?

- Si… eso dice el reporte de Emergencias. ¡Espera! Tengo su dirección.

- Si estaban jugando Hockey el trauma puede explicar las fracturas. El hecho que el equipo rival no se rompiera los huesos… es lo que me hace pensar que esto no es osteoporosis… - dijo Ferb.

- Pero midieron su densidad ósea… muy por debajo del rango. Tiene que serlo…

- De todos modos… hemos llegado al "Shore Shack". Interroguemos a los implicados…

Raymundo y Tito estaban sirviendo comida a unos clientes. En eso Isabella entró con los demás.

- ¿El señor Raymundo Rocket?

- Ese soy yo… ¿Qué sucede?

- Isabella García-Shapiro, NorBAC… necesito que responda a unas preguntas…

- Claro… como no… - dijo el tipo sorprendido al ver sus credenciales – Al gobierno debería darle vergüenza… niños agentes… por dios… ¡Deberían pasar el tiempo jugando y haciendo deporte, como mis hijos!

- Agradezco que deje sus comentarios fuera, señor – respondió Isabella – Responda las preguntas.

Cierto era que Isabella era muy comprometida con su trabajo, pero esa personificación de un Agente del FBI era… un poco grotesca por decirlo así. ¿Acaso lo que vio en NorBAC la hizo cambiar o era su disconformidad con el trabajo y no realizar inventos con Phineas? Sea lo que fuera, estaba cambiando mucho a Isabella.

- Señor… - empezó Isabella - ¿Conoce a Reguie Rocket?

- Pero claro… es mi hija… ¿Ha hecho algo?

- Aparentemente durante un juego de Hockey le rompió la pierna a un jugador. ¿Conoce usted a Antonio Fernández?

- Es… un chico de otro vecindario. ¿Mi hija le rompió la pierna? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Los análisis del chico indican que sufría de Osteoporosis. ¿Ha notado algo raro?

- Mi hija… no le pudo haber hecho eso. ¿Cómo un niño puede tener osteoporosis?

- Lo lamento señor, pero tendremos que revisar su cocina…

- ¡De eso nada! No son inspectores sanitarios… yo no he tenido nada que ver… ¡Aléjense!

Raymundo se tornó muy irascible de repente…

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – dijo Isabella llamando a la policía.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No arruinarán mi negocio! ¡No lo harán!

Raymundo comenzó a lanzar sillas y mesas. Estaba sudando y sus ojos inyectaban sangre… estaba muy, pero muy furioso y lo peor de todo, era que sin razón aparente.

- ¡Policía! ¡Las manos a la cabeza! ¡Las manos a la cabeza!

Tito fue arrestado sin mayor resistencia. Raymundo seguía violento…

- No cerrarán mi negocio… ¡No lo harán! ¡Ustedes…!

Uno de los oficiales le disparó un dardo sedante y Raymundo cayó al suelo.

- Lo hemos neutralizado – dijo el oficial – Revisen la cocina de ese lugar.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre? – dijo Regie entrando.

- ¡Nooo! – gritó Otto que venía con Regie - ¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre?

- Lo hemos sedado… se volvió loco de repente…

- ¡Isabella! – llamó un oficial – El brazo del Sr. Rocket… está fracturado…

- Pero si sólo se ha caído… oh no… es osteoporosis.

- Por dios… - dijo Regie – Primero esos chicos y ahora mi padre… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Pues no tengo la menor idea – respondió Isabella.


	21. La Costa Mortal Parte 3

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXI**

**(La Costa Mortal – Parte 3)**

En el hospital, Raymudo estaba sedado y monitorizado. Tanto Otto y Regie estaban muy asustados por lo que había pasado. ¿Porqué su padre había reaccionado de esa forma?

En ese momento el médico encargado del caso salió y miró a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

- Tengo noticias del Sr. Raymundo…

- ¡Queremos oírlas nosotros también! Somos sus hijos…

- Lamento pedirles que se retiren…

- No importa – dijo Isabella – Que escuchen…

- Bueno… - dijo el doctor – Hemos encontrado que Raymundo ha tenido una sobredosis de cafeína. Explica la razón de su violencia… tuvo un ataque psicótico.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – dijo Otto.

- Con la diálisis respectiva si… pero hay algo que no explica… tiene muy baja la densidad ósea. Tiene osteoporosis…

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la cafeína? – dijo Isabella.

- Se ha teorizado que la cafeína…

- Olvídenlo – dijo Ferb – No hay ninguna prueba de que la cafeína produzca osteoporosis…

- Y lo más raro es que la osteoporosis casi siempre afecta a las mujeres… ¿Porqué se está dando en niños y en adultos deportistas? – preguntó la médica.

- Lo que no me explico… es ¿Cómo logró tener tan altos los niveles de cafeína? A menos que el hígado estuviera… - la doctora se calló. Revisó la historia y se corrigió – No… el hígado está bien.

- Hay una razón posible… necesito interrogar al otro tipo – dijo Isabella.

La policía no tardó en llevar a Isabella y a los demás a la comisaría. Vio a Tito ahí y empezó sus preguntas:

- ¿Acaso el Sr. Raymundo posee problemas emocionales?

- ¿Pero qué dices…? – dijo Phineas – No tiene sentido…

- Bueno… su esposa… él… era viudo…

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Isabella – Me apeno por sus hijos…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con sus niveles de cafeína?

- ¿Raymundo tomaba algún medicamento? ¿Algo en especial para no dejarse derrumbar?

- Escúcheme bien… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió pero Raymundo superó el problema de su mujer. Lo único que tomó ayer fue una bebida energética… para poder limpiar conmigo todo su negocio… pues verán soy su socio.

- ¿Puedo saber que bebida tomó? – dijo Ferb.

- Tomó una bebida llamada… "Power Drink".

- Ferb… sabes que la cafeína no puede explicar esto… - dijo Phineas.

- Claro que puede… si en realidad Raymundo estaba deprimido… - dijo Ferb – Isabella… por favor ve a su casa y busca… esto… - dijo escribiendo en un papel.

- Claro Ferb…

En ese momento, Twister, Sam y Otto irrumpieron en la comisaría.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Deben dejar que Tito se vaya… - dijo Otto.

- No señores – dijo un oficial – Está en un interrogatorio…

- El no hizo nada… nada malo… - dijo Sam.

Ferb notó que Sam tenía algo cilíndrico en su bolsillo…

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? – preguntó Ferb.

- Esto… es una… gaseosa… - dijo sacándola. Ferb la vió: "Power Drink".

- Chicos… necesito que me respondan unas cosas… conforme más pronto, mas rápido sacaremos a Tito – dijo Ferb – Necesito su ayuda…

- Claro… cómo no… - dijo Otto.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado tomando "Power Drink" o alguno de sus amigos?

- Bueno… los chicos del Hockey dijeron que éramos unos gallinas si no tomábamos esa bebida como ellos. Así que hemos estado tomándola… pero por sólo unos días – respondió Otto.

- ¿Y ellos? ¿Tomaban "Power Drink" antes?

- Ellos… usaban la bebida… desde que empezó el verano… para poder realizar sus juegos de Hockey en la noche…

- ¿Pasa algo malo con la bebida?

En ese momento volvió Isabella. Traía una caja de pastillas… sin embargo no miró que los Rocket estaban ahí.

- ¡Lo encontré, Ferb! ¡Fluvoxamina! Raymundo Rocket estaba deprimido…

- Isabella no lo digas…

- Mi padre… - dijo Otto – Estaba… deprimido…

- ¿Mi padre? Pero si era tan enérgico… deportista… ¿Estaba… drogado?

- La Fluvoxamina puede indicar porqué su cuerpo no podía sintetizar del todo la cafeína. No es más que un incidente aislado… le daremos el alta…

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Phineas - ¿Y la osteoporosis?

- Estaba deprimido… quiere decir que no salía mucho y que disminuyó su vitamina D, interfiere con el ciclo del calcio y…

- ¡Mi papá siempre salía a surfear y atender su negocio! – dijo Regie - ¡Nunca se encerró!

- Hemos revisado el historial… - dijo el médico – El Sr. Rocket nunca tuvo recetas de Fluvoxamina… pero su vecino… Merv Stimpleton si las tuvo…

- Ahora que lo dices… - dijo Sam – Recuerdo que la Sra. Violeta y su esposo Merv fueron al negocio de Raymundo en la noche…

- ¿Porqué le recetaron Fluvoxamina? – preguntó Ferb.

- El Sr. Merv es un viejo cascarrabias… - dijo Otto – No para de enojarse con todos… dice que los Rocket y los deportes siempre se interponen en su vida de tranquilidad…

- Ay no… - dijo Phineas - ¿Es posible que…? ¿A qué se dedica ese hombre?

- A pasar los días haciendo pasatiempos como maquetas, electrónica y rabiar – dijo Sam.

- Lo que significa que tal vez él también consumiera esa bebida energética…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver? ¿Cómo sus pastillas acabaron en casa de Raymundo?

- Tengo la sensación de que esto fue provocado… - dijo Phineas – Haz dicho que odiaba a los deportistas… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Tonterías… - dijo Regie – Su esposa era todo lo contrario a él… era amable… comprensiva…

- No lo digo por su esposa – dijo Phineas – Tenemos que inspeccionar su domicilio… tengo un mal presentimiento… que odie a los deportistas y que haya pasado todo esto… no es una retorcida coincidencia…


	22. La Costa Mortal Parte 4

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXII**

**(La Costa Mortal – Parte 4)**

En pocos minutos, una redada de policía estaba cerca de la casa de Merv Stimpleton. Tan sólo esperaban las órdenes de alguno de NorBAC para irrumpir.

- Todo se ve tranquilo… - dijo Phineas – Tendremos que registrar toda la casa…

- ¡Ahora! – dijo Ferb.

Los policías entraron violentamente tumbando la puerta y armados.

- ¡Policía! ¡Todos con las manos en alto!

Silencio… en la sala no había nada.

- En la sala está todo despejado…

- Despejado en los dormitorios – informó otro policía.

- ¡Vengan todos al garaje!

En el garaje no había ningún objeto. Absolutamente ninguno, parecía que el dueño se hubiera mudado. ¿Acaso había algo ahí?

- Hemos llegado tarde… ya se ha escapado… - dijo Phineas.

- No estamos seguros de que fuera él… - dijo Ferb.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó uno de los oficiales – Vengan aquí… al cuarto…

En ese cuarto había un montón de papeles en el suelo con fórmulas químicas, diagramas de moléculas, anotaciones y libros de Bioquímica en los estantes.

- Parece que el Sr. Merv tenía otro hobby… la biología.

- Llamaremos al CDC para que recojan todo esto… - dijo Ferb – Andando chicos…

Fue entonces que notó que había una especie de pila muy grande de hojas. Ferb la movió:

- ¡Dios! – dijo Ferb al ver aquello. Aquello era el cuerpo de la Sra. Violeta Stimpleton. Estaba tirada en el suelo… muerta, sin el signo de ningún trauma aparente.

- Llamen a los forenses… esto es terrible…

(Los Ángeles, California)

Un hombre vestido con un saco negro y una maleta esperaba cerca de un hotel.

- ¿Es usted el Sr. Merv Stimpleton?

- El mismo… aquí traigo el compuesto que pidió, "el Jefe".

- No hay ningún problema, lo llevaremos ante "el Jefe" en unos momentos.

En unos pocos minutos el Sr. Merv subía hacia el Hotel acompañado de ese sujeto. Finalmente llegó a una habitación, donde un hombre con lentes negros y sentado mirando hacia la ventana, de modo que no podíamos verle el rostro, esperaba.

- ¿Ha funcionado la Fase 1 de los Ensayos?

- Señor, hemos logrado llegar hasta la Fase 3. Ya hemos distribuido el producto final en algunos sujetos de prueba…

- Excelente… ¿Puedo saber los pormenores del desarrollo?

- Claro señor…

- No me llames "señor". Ya que haz logrado los avances… llámame Doug… Doug Dullard.

¿Era posible que el padre de Sam estuviera involucrado? ¿Pero acaso no trabajaba en una empresa de Marketing y Automóviles?

- Señor Merv, hable con confianza… mi científico en Jefe del Departamento de Salud está esperando los detalles… al igual que yo…

- Bueno verá… el uso del compuesto es casi perfecto. No hay forma de que lo encuentren nunca. Nuestra "Power Drink" es alta en potasio, lo que provoca un aumento de la secreción de cortisol en sangre… y este ayuda a desinflamar lesiones…

- El Marketing consiste en satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros clientes… y si ellos no tienen necesidades, se las creamos… todo pensarán que la bebida "energiza" o atenúa su inflamación producto de sus deportes… - dijo Doug.

- De esa manera, pronto el exceso de cortisol produce daños renales… y sobre todo interfiere con la homeostasis del hueso… produciéndose la pérdida de densidad ósea… lo que nos lleva a una total osteoporosis inducida por corticoesteroides. Y el diagnóstico más común que darán los forenses será Síndrome de Cushing. El daño renal podría producir masas que se confundirían con tumores secretores de ACTH, confirmando el Cushing.

- Vaya Sr. Merv, veo que usted si que ha pensado en todos los detalles. ¿Cuáles han sido sus sujetos experimentales?

- Probé los compuestos en mi esposa, la Sra. Violeta Stimpleton. El colapso y posterior osteoporosis fue en casi 1 a 1.5 semanas. Estuvo muerta al finalizar la segunda. Luego salieron como degustación los primeros prototipos.

- Veo que haz tomado muy en serio tu lealtad a nosotros. Aquí tienes tu recompensa…

Doug Doullard llamó a un guardia, le dio unas instrucciones y este guardia salió. Doug se quedó mirando a Merv.

- Espera… no desesperes… tu recompensa llegará pronto…

- Dígame… ¿porqué hace esto? Su hijo… Sam Dullard está en la ciudad donde hacemos los ensayos clínicos… ¿Y si él consumiera la bebida?

- Vamos, no te hagas el inocente que ya me he informado. Detestas a mi hijo y a sus amigos, ¿O me equivoco?

- A los hijos de ese… vendedor de comidas y a ese tal Twister… claro señor… pero nunca jamás pondría un dedo sobre…

- No es que me importe decirlo… pero desde que nos fusionamos con la Farmacéutica de Kansas ya no me preocupa en absoluto. Ahora hay ideales más importantes que alcanzar… como brindar un futuro mejor a las generaciones… darles una calidad de vida que sólo nosotros y nuestros medicamentos pueden dar…

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- No seas inocente… se trata de destruir todo lo que ponga en peligro la vida de los niños… ¿Acaso poseemos medicamentos para facilitar la curación de las fracturas? Claro que no… lo ideal es erradicarlas y el método más fácil… es este… y visto de otra forma, estamos limpiando las calles de niños "descarriados" y maleducados como los Rocket. Sam perdió el interés en muchas cosas al llegar a esa ciudad… personalmente, es la venganza por arruinar a mi hijo…

En ese momento, llegó el guardia con una maleta de color blanco. La puso en una mesa delante de Doug y de Merv.

- Acércate por favor… - dijo Doug – Aquí tienes tu recompensa…

Merv abrió la maleta. Estaba llena de fajos de billetes de 200 dólares. Nunca en su vida vio tanto dinero junto… eso… era un sueño…

- Tendremos aproximadamente 490 000 dólares por tus servicios y también unos 120 000 extras para que empieces las pruebas con el locus p169. Ya te llamaremos cuando sea necesario…

- Señor… estoy muy agradecido… y tengo que darle algo… - dijo entregándole un vial – Esto es el prototipo de la Enzima pt1456 para acelerar la creación de cortisol. Hará el proceso de "Power Drink" mucho más mortífero y corto…

- Excelente – dijo Doug recogiendo el vial – Señores… desde este momento, y con esto… esparciremos justicia… por el futuro de nuestros hijos.


	23. ¿Y Perry?

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXIII**

**(¿Y Perry?)**

- Creo que todo aquí en Oceanside fue una gran confusión…

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó Phineas.

- Los casos serán catálogados como traumatismos y se cerrarán. No vemos ningún brote de osteoporosis. Lamentamos haberlos molestado… - dijo la directora del Hospital.

- Claro… llámennos si necesitan algo… ¿Pero que pasa con el crimen de Violeta Stimpleton?

- Es un crimen de celos… su marido era un cascarrabias… y lo afirman muchos de los que lo conocen. No ha sucedido nada que requiera la atención de NorBAC.

Sorprendido por esa tremenda declaración Phineas y los demás regresaron a NorBAC.

- Chicos… lamento que los haya sacado del caso… - dijo Monograma.

- ¡Monograma! ¿Nos has sacado del caso? ¡Estaba seguro que ese Merv era el responsable!

- Son órdenes del CDC… no puedo involucrarlos más, por más que quisiéramos…

- Esos chicos… se rompieron los huesos… ¿Acaso dices que no les ayudemos?

- Si los tratan mejorarán… nosotros estamos para cosas mayores…

- Espero que por mayores no digas peores – dijo Ferb – No me gusta para nada este mundo… hombres usando la tecnología para dañar a sus semejantes, para provocar epidemias y apagones. Eso no es lo creí cuando empecé mis planes de verano…

- No todos son tan buenos Ferb – dijo Monograma – Y es muy bueno que usen lo que saben para evitar que otros dañen al mundo… pero no podemos hoy mismo… es algo que ya entenderán…

- ¿Oigan… y Perry?

- Bueno… el Agente P… está en una… crisis…

- Conozco a Perry… el no se ocultaría…

- No lo conoces como Agente… el estrés que tenemos…

- ¡No me mientas! – le dijo Phineas – Conozco a Perry…

- Chicos… - dijo Carl – El Agente P… ha escapado…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- El Agente P… escapó de NorBAC una noche de repente. Tuvo que ver con un asunto de política interna… lo siento mucho…

- ¿Qué asunto de política interna? – dijo Phineas enojándose - ¡No sólo nos apartan de un caso, sino que nuestra mascota desaparece! ¿Cuál es el caso Carl?

- La invasión de Afganistán…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Verás… el Pentágono ha mandado otro bloque de marines hacia Afganistán y se consideró el envío de agentes de la OWCA, pero el Agente P se negó rotundamente… tratamos de explicarle… pero no quiso…

- ¿Y por qué quieren invadir Afganistán?

- No me digas que no lo sabes – dijo Monograma – Esos malditos deben pagar por el 11 de Septiembre… todas las vidas que se perdieron…

- ¿Y ese es tu plan? ¿Llevar más muerte para que ellos de nuevo devuelvan la jugada? ¡Esto tiene que parar! No pueden… - Phineas en ese momento recordó el panfleto que le dieron en Los Ángeles. Era un panfleto anti guerra… ¿Acaso era un mensaje de Perry?

- Tú no lo entiendes… - dijo Carl – Esto significa mucho para los norteamericanos…

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Monograma. El salió de la sala principal y tras un momento volvió. Estaba sorprendido…

- Tenemos problemas… ¿Recuerdan a Oceanside?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- Han vuelto los casos… tenemos 134 niños con osteoporosis. Estamos de regreso en el caso…

- ¡Eso siempre debió haber sido así!

- Y algo más… han llamado de Hutchigton, Kansas… ahí se reporta el mismo fenómeno… tenemos 120 niños afectados…

- ¿Pero están separadas por varios cientos de kilómetros… acaso?

- El CDC no ha logrado identificar un agente infeccioso… estamos en 0 de nuevo.

- Chicos – dijo Phineas – Debemos darnos prisa…

- ¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto, Phineas?

- Que estamos ante el inicio de una epidemia y no tenemos ni idea de cómo detenerla…


	24. La Costa Mortal Parte 5

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXIV**

**(La Costa Mortal – Parte 5)**

Las cosas no marcharon nada bien para los Rocket. Como nadie sabía siquiera que la bebida "Power Drink" era la responsable de los casos, muchos chicos de su zona siguieron tomándola. De alguna forma, los Rocket no la tomaron, porque la vincularon con los arranques psicóticos de Raymundo… que en definitiva era una gran estratagema de Merv para poder escapar sin que NorBAC lo vea. Phineas y los demás regresaron a Oceanside. De todos modos… no era fácil para ellos el actuar desde que supieron que Perry estaba "fugado" de NorBAC.

Y sobre todo… ¿Había alguna relación entre Perry y ese mensaje sobre Afganistán que Phineas recibió en Los Ángeles.

- Necesitamos analizar lo que había en esa casa… - empezó Ferb.

- Lamento tener que decir que un grupo de padres furiosos atacaron la casa, por creer que un hombre que parecía tan familiar hubiera asesinado a su mujer. Se perdió todo…

Ferb se sorprendió… ahora sí que no tenían nada… absolutamente nada que hacer…

- Si los recupera de su viaje, les invitaré la Power Drink… sírvanse, les dejaré una para cada uno en mi despacho…

Phineas se sorprendió al ver eso. ¿Pero acaso la cafeína no había producido el ataque en Raymundo? Aunque Ferb le diga… que era imposible que la cafeína tuviera algo que ver… tenía sus dudas… y decidió salir a caminar…

Llegando al muelle vio un espectáculo muy extraño.

- Por favor… chicos – decía una oficial – Tomen la bebida… seguro que quieren seguir haciendo sus piruetas y surfing…

- Señora… créame, estamos bien… no necesitamos la bebida…

- Por favor, chicos – decía la oficial – Todos los chicos la usan…

- Estamos bien…

A Phineas le sorprendió esa actitud de los oficiales. ¿Porqué estarían insistiendo tanto en que tomen esa bebida energética? ¿Acaso no había desencadenado un ataque de violencia en un hombre adulto? ¿Acaso no había un "brote" de osteoporosis?

- Hola Isabella – dijo Phineas usando su celular – Quiero que tomes una botella de Power Drink… y que la envíes al laboratorio. Creo tener una suposición…

- Entendido Phineas… - dijo Isabella – Tomaré la botella.

- Gracias… pero no digas "entendido". Somos amigos… no somos soldados…

- Desde luego, Phineas – dijo ella sonrojándose – Gracias…

Trasladémonos un momento a la casa de Sam Dullard.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya podido pasar a mi padre? Enloqueció de repente…

- Estoy averiguándolo… Otto… por favor… se paciente. Como se llamaba esa pastilla… fluvo… fluvo… ¡Fluvoxamina!

Sam escribió un par de cosas y aparecieron datos sobre la estructura química de la Fluvoxamina.

- Aquí dice que su combinación con la cafeína en exceso… puede producir arranques de ira. ¿Pero de dónde sacaría Raymundo tanta cafeína? A tu padre no le gusta mucho el café…

- Pero Tito dijo que lo vio tomando esa bebida energética…

En ese momento, una especie de cámara parpadeó en el cuarto de Sam.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Regie – Fue una especie de parpadeo…

- Ah… es sólo tu imaginación… debe ser la cámara de video vigilancia que me regaló papá. Me hizo creer que me estaba vigilando… pero es sólo un juguete…

- Bueno… ¿Y cómo sabemos si esa bebida tiene cafeína?

- Fácil – dijo Sam – Lo buscaremos en Internet…

Sam empezó a buscar cosas en la red, hasta que dio con la composición de la bebida energética.

- Esto es raro… está registrada a nombre de… Doullard Farmacéuticas. Es raro… normalmente suelen fabricarlas… empresas de bebidas…

(Hutchington, Kansas)

- Vaya… Sam… eres listo… ¿Quién diría que mi hijo lee las etiquetas de fabricación de las bebidas? En fin… es cuestión de tiempo… pero yo ya estoy un paso más adelante que ustedes… los veo… los escucho y se todo lo que están planeando.

- Sr. Doug – dijo un hombre entrando – Tenemos noticias sobre los ensayos…

- Ah… pero si eres Joseph Bell… mi Jefe de Ensayos Clínicos… lamento haberte llamado "Director de Salud" con Merv.

- No pasa nada señor con respecto a eso. Debo decirle… que la bebida se ha implantado en la localidad con éxito… tenemos 120 objetivos nuevos. Todo marcha de acuerdo a los planes… esto mantendrá ocupado a NorBAC.

- ¿Ya hemos logrado avances con el locus p169?

- Nuestro equipo junto a Merv están haciendo todo lo que pueden…

- Confío en su gran trabajo… y si persiste hasta el final, será recompensado…

- Para esto… necesitamos sujetos experimentales…

- ¿Las pruebas con modelos animales no dicen nada?

- Señor… son modelos confusos… si Usted autorizara las pruebas con sujetos humanos…

- No te preocupes… salgo a un viaje de negocios… y cuando vuelva tendrás al mejor espécimen para tu proyecto… no te preocupes…

- Agradezco su apoyo señor. No lo defraudaremos…

Joseph Bell salió de la oficina. Doug Dullard encendió el audio de la cámara una vez más…

- Aquí dice que la cafeína… ay no… la densidad de los huesos… ¡Tenemos que contactar con NorBAC ahora mismo!

- Espera un momento "calamar". ¿Estás diciendo que la bebida es la que produce todo esto?

- Tendremos que llamarlos… ¡Esperen… será más fácil enviarles un correo electrónico!

- Es una buena idea Sam… - dijo Regie – Diles todo lo que sabemos…

(NorBAC, Danville)

Por otro lado, Isabella ya tenía la muestra de Power Drink y junto a ella estaba rumbo a NorBAC. Apenas llegó pidió ayuda a la Tropa en el laboratorio. Y comenzó el análisis de la bebida.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Tan pronto volviste?

- Estamos analizando los contenidos de un material que fue el común denominador en estos incidentes en Oceanside… la bebida "Power Drink".

- Infórmame cuando tengas algo…

En ese momento la computadora recibió un mensaje. Isabella corrió a abrirlo.

"_Para: NorBAC_

_Asunto: ¡Bebida Energética!_

_Hola NorBAC, somos Sam Dullard, Regie Rocket, Otto Rocket y Twister Rodriguez. Hemos visto con extrañeza que las autoridades insisten en dar a los jóvenes la bebida 'Power Drink'. Sam analizó en Internet algunos datos… y parece que la bebida tiene exceso de cafeína._

_Podría explicar el incidente de Raymundo si es que plantaron esa medicina intencionalmente. Y los más raro, es que la bebida está registrada a nombre de Dullard Farmacéúticas, con sede en Hutchington, Kansas. Parece que hay indicios que la cafeína afecta a los huesos._

_Woogie, woogie, woogie._

_Los Rocket Power"._

Isabella abrió los ojos como lámparas al leer ese mail. Fue corriendo al laboratorio a ver los análisis. La Tropa la estaba esperando…

- Isabella… el análisis determinó altas concentraciones de potasio y cafeína… salvo eso, la composición de la bebida es normal.

Isabella tomó el celular y llamó a Phineas. Por otro lado Doug Doullard estaba en el aeropuerto de Hutchington. En su boleto se veía escrito: "American Airlines / Vuelo a: Los Ángeles". Su hijo ya sabía todo… así que ahora iba a detenerlo…

- ¿Aló? ¿Dr. Bell? ¿Qué le parece si le consigo 4 sujetos experimentales? Si… entiendo… está emocionado… los traeré muy pronto… preparen el laboratorio.

Volvamos a Phineas e Isabella.

- ¿Qué sucede Isabella?

- Hemos encontrado… trazas de potasio y cafeína muy altas en la bebida. Tienen que regresar con Ferb a NorBAC ahora mismo…

- ¿Qué sospechas?

- Potasio alto… - dijo Isabella – Es una bebida orientada a niños deportistas… creo que debíamos haberlo pensado desde un inicio…

- Esteroides – dijo Phineas – Cortisona… que se incrementa por el potasio. ¡Voy para allá!

Phineas llamó a Ferb y dispusieron ser trasladados lo más rápido posible hacia Danville. Sin embargo, su preocupación no les hizo recordar que debían avisar o proteger a los Rocket Power.

En otro lado, en el avión… Doug Dullard estaba viendo lo que pasaba en el cuarto de su hijo usando la cámara espía que colocó mediante su laptop corporativa:

- Los de NorBAC han respondido… creen que es la bebida… suspendiéndola y haciendo que los afectados tomen grandes dosis de calcio y calcitonina logremos revertir los efectos a tiempo…

- ¿Estaremos bien? ¿Raymundo estará bien?

- Los esteroides no provocan lo de Raymundo… nos engañaron…

Doug Doullard tomó su celular y marcó un número…

- ¿Saludos? Gerald… necesito que me prepares un transporte para recogerme en Los Ángeles. Necesito ir directamente a Oceanside. Y prepárame una pistola sedante con 5 cargas… si… por el Aeropuerto de Oceanside, tengo que estar ahí lo más pronto que pueda…

(NorBAC, Danville)

- ¡Aquí estamos! – dijo Phineas entrando con Ferb - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Los Rocket lo sospecharon y nosotros lo confirmamos… es la bebida.

- ¿Pero acaso la cafeína?

- No es la cafeína… esa bebida es alta en potasio… aumentando la producción de cortisol. Eso produce una osteoporosis inducida por corticoesteroides…

- ¡Tenemos que avisar a todos los hospitales como enfrentarse a ella! Hay que decirles que les den calcio y calcitonina en vena lo más rápido que puedan…

- Entendido Phineas… ¡Vamos todos!

(Oceanside, California)

Doug Doullard ya había llegado a Oceanside y ahora había tomado un transporte hacia el Muelle principal. En unos minutos ya estaba cerca de la casa de su hijo. Tocó el timbre…

- Hola Doug… no sabía que habías…

Doug disparó el sedante contra su mujer. La cual cayó al suelo por la sedación. Luego subió hacia el cuarto su hijo. Tocó la puerta…

- Ábreme hijo… soy tu sensacional padre…

Sam abrió la puerta. Doug Doullard encontró a su hijo y a sus amigos en la habitación.

- Es una alegría verlos… pero me temo que no podré darles una divertida velada el día de hoy – dijo mientras sacaba la pistola y disparó a Regie al cuello. Cayó producto del sedante.

- ¡No te atrevas a…! – el siguiente dardo sedó a Twister.

- ¿Twister? ¡Ya verás…! – dijo Otto pero fue sedado…

- Lo siento mucho querido hijo – dijo Doug aproximándose a su hijo muerto de terror y le disparó el sedante, dejándolo dormido. Apenas hizo eso sacó su celular y volvió a marcar – Hola… póngame con el Tri-City Medical Center. Quiero programar el traslado de 4 pacientes a Hutchinston, Kansas… si… a Doullard Farmaceúticas… así que dense prisa por favor…

(Nota del Autor: Aunque aquí se cierra el caso de la bebida mortal… el caso de los Rocket no acaba aquí… por eso dije al inicio que este sería un caso muy cruel. Siéntase libres de teorizar lo que es el locus p169.)


	25. Una petición inusitada

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXV**

**(Una petición inusitada)**

(Brooklyn, New York)

Un gran cartel estaba puesto de extremo a extremo entre dos edificios en un barrio un tanto populoso de la ciudad. Estaba escrito: "Bienvenidos nuestros veteranos, nuestros héroes". Debajo había un grupo de gente reunida… eso era una fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¡Su atención por favor! Quiero… empezar con decir estas palabras… estamos felices de traerlos de regreso… de esa lugar donde fueron héroes… donde combatieron por nuestro gran país… en el que hicieron… pagar a esos… infelices… por lo que nos hicieron en 2001. Ha sido duro para todos… la tensión de saber que los héroes se van más rápido a las manos de Dios… pero felizmente, el todopoderoso sabe que a estos ángeles justicieros…deben estar aquí entre nosotros… ¡Bienvenidos chicos, bienvenidos a su patria!

El silencio rompió en una gran algazara… los veteranos bailaban y tomaban de una bebida que no se había visto hasta entonces… la botella ponía "Freedom Beer" y era lo más apropiado para esa reunión. Los vecinos no tardaron en unirse… era tiempo de celebrar… los soldados habían regresado sanos y salvos a casa…

(NorBAC – 5 semanas después)

El ambiente en NorBAC era tenso… Perry ya no estaba y Monograma le había dado un porque… el oponerse al envío de animales Agentes a Oriente Medio. Era natural… ¿De luchar contra Doofenshmirtz a enfrentarse a terroristas? No… Perry no quería enfrentarse a las horrorosas consecuencias de la guerra… quería ser la mascota perfecta… no convertirse en una máquina de matar sin sentimientos…

(Nota del Autor: En Abril de 2010 el portal WikiLeaks publicó un video sobre un ataque indiscriminado a civiles en Afganistán. El video se llama 'colateral murder'. Lo peor del asunto es que según el video, a los militares les parecía gustarles esa masacre…)

Tal vez Perry no hubiera visto el video de WikiLeaks, pero sabía que una mente siniestra… peor que Doofenshmirtz estaría tras los propósitos de seguir atacando a una civilización. Si los Estados Unidos querían una guerra… que se vayan a ella soldados adultos… pero el colmo de la crueldad sería mandar a las mascotas de miles de niños, que encubiertamente eran agentes.

Volvamos al escenario de NorBAC por un momento…

- Phineas… - dijo Isabella – Estoy preocupada por lo que sucedió en Oceanside. ¿Quién fabricó esa bebida? ¿Porqué pusieron esas cantidades de potasio en ella?

- Le pedí a Carl que nos diera un reporte sobre el tema… así que estoy esperándolo…

- Espero que todo les haya ido bien a los demás…

En ese momento apareció Carl con un reporte:

- Phineas, tengo tu reporte. Tengo noticias de lo que pasó en Oceanside. El Sr. Raymundo Rocket se recuperó de la sobredosis de potasio…

- ¿Quieres decir que el tratamiento funciona? ¡Muy bien hecho!

- Se recupero y decidió llevar a sus dos hijos y a sus amigos a un torno de surfeo. No sabremos de él en algún tiempo y creo que lo mejor es que olvide ese mal trago…

- Por supuesto Carl… - dijo Phineas – Sería lo mejor…

- Debo decirte también que Doullard Farmacéuticas ya ha declarado sobre el tema, aunque de forma privada sólo para NorBAC. Se encontraron comprometidos los trabajadores de la línea de producción. La empresa ya ha despedido a todos los trabajadores involucrados y los pondrá a la disposición de las autoridades de Kansas… han insistido en que no se haga público…

- Eso es una buena noticia Carl… ¿Y qué pasó con ese crimen?

- El crimen de Violeta Stimpleton fue un incidente aislado de los acontecimientos que NorBAC debe investigar… y dado algunas cosas… te diré que no confíes en Paula Doullard, la madre de Sam. Estos acontecimientos han empeorado un cuadro de depresión… y ahora anda fuera de sí…

- ¿Acaso Sam no está con Raymundo y los otros?

- Si lo está… y no sabe lo de su madre… así que su padre se encargará de él. No tengas contacto con Paula Doullard… porque tiene pensamientos paranoicos… no arruines la vida de su hijo…

- Como digas Carl… muchas gracias por tu reporte…

- De nada Phineas… para eso estamos, para ayudarlos.

Carl se retiró dejándole a Phineas el reporte. Habían pasado 5 semanas, por lo que Phineas pensó que lo mejor para la familia de Raymundo y sus amigos era alejarse de todo ese problema.

- Esto es raro… - dijo Isabella - ¿Alguien sabe algo de Raymundo? Tenía fracturas… un tratamiento no podría ser tan rápido…

- Tal vez le dieron el alta y se fue a vacacionar… déjalos que olviden…

- Bueno… tienes razón… creo que será mejor regresar a casa. Es más divertido hacer un proyecto de verano… - dijo Isabella – Tenemos el día libre…

- Claro Isabella… ¡Oye Ferb! Vámonos a casa… ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy… volver a los inventos de verano…

En pocos minutos, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella salieron de NorBAC y llegaron a su casa. Candace notó que su paz era interrumpida por Phineas y los demás y bajo:

- Hola Candace… ¿Y mamá y papá?

- Ah… están en un evento en el Centro Googolplex. ¿Están planeando algo? Si hace algo raro… llamaré a mamá…

- De hecho, planeábamos hacer una máquina de helados gigante…

- Uuuuhhh – dijo Candace – Están en problemas…

En ese momento, una mujer apareció por la cerca. Su aspecto era muy descuidado… era de notarse que había pasado días desesperada:

- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

- Ah, seguro es una vieja loca – dijo Candace – Yo me encargo…

- No Candace – dijo Isabella – Creo recordarla…

- Por favor… no me tomen por loca… tienen que ayudarme… mi hijo a desaparecido…

- ¿Su hijo? – dijo Candace.

- Escuchen… tienen que decirles a todos… mi esposo… no es el mejor… es un monstruo… ¡Secuestró a Sam… a mi tesoro! Nadie me cree… todos piensan que estoy loca… ayúdenme…

Candace se vio un tanto reflejada en esa mujer que prácticamente lloraba pidiendo ayuda. Phineas e Isabella hablaban en ese mismo momento:

- Carl nos dijo que no confíaramos en ella… que estaba inestable…

- Pero… Isabella… está realmente preocupada…

- Chicos – dijo Candace – Vamos a ayudar a esta mujer… tranquilícese… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Me llamo Paula Doullard. Soy de Oceanside. Tienen que esconderme… me están buscando…

- ¿Quiénes la buscan? ¿De qué se esconde? – dijo Candace.

- De los agentes de mi esposo… ellos quieren silenciarme… ¡Quieren liquidarme!

- Venga… estará con nosotros todo el tiempo. Pase… le daré de comer y un poco de té caliente – dijo Candace – Por aquí…

- Gracias… muchas gracias… estaba tan desesperada…

Phineas se sorprendió. Aquél escenario no se parecía al informe de Carl.


	26. Revelaciones

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXVI**

**(Revelaciones)**

La Sra. Paula Doullard tomó el té en esa casa. A Candace le había calado en el alma su historia… porque dentro de ella se sentía como Paula. Estaba desesperada… de querer decirle a su madre que sus hermanos se salían siempre con la suya… pero nadie le creía… y sus arranques de desesperación le quitaban todo atisbo de razón… así que supo que si lograba descubrir el secreto de esta mujer, podría ayudar a su causa de atrapar a sus hermanos.

Esa noche, la Sra. Doullard descansó. Phineas y Ferb acondicionaron la casa del árbol para ella, ya que dado su actitud, sería negativo que sus padres la vieran. No la estaban escondiendo… sino que ellos no debían saber de NorBAC y esta mujer, Paula Doullard… era una parte de ese trabajo… porque venía de Oceanside.

Al día siguiente… los padres de Phineas y Ferb dejaron a Candace a cargo y fueron a un evento laboral. Cuando Candace supo que sus padres ya estaban fuera, fue a ver a Paula. En la casa del árbol había preparado un apetitoso desayuno para 4 personas…

- ¿Sra. Paula… acaso usted?

- No quiero seguir deprimiéndome… siéntense a comer conmigo… y les contaré mi historia.

Candace se sorprendió. Aparentemente Paula Doullard se controlaba mejor de sus arrebatos.

- Creo que sería mejor… que pusiera una quinta silla…

Phineas y Ferb fueron a la casa del árbol junto con Isabella… a Candace le sorprendió todo esto… pero algo sabía de NorBAC por Phineas y Ferb… así que supuso de ese era su problema.

- Ya estamos aquí todos… - dijo Candace – Adelante… cuéntenos cual es su problema Sra. Doullard

- Entendido… - dijo ella – Es terrible… mi esposo… Doug Doullard… apareció en mi casa hace 5 semanas y me… disparó un dardo… que me hizo perder el conocimiento… y cuando desperté… ¡Mi hijo Sam había desaparecido!

- ¿Sam Doullard? – dijo Isabella – ¿El chico… de Oceanside…?

- Ese mismo… y tampoco sus amigos estaban con él…

- ¿Tendrá alguna prueba? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? – preguntó Candace.

- Verás… - dijo Paula – Inmediatamente fui al hospital y pregunté por mi hijo, que no estaba en ese lugar. Fui a las casas de sus amigos… y no encontré a ninguno. Y para que vean que tengo pruebas… recogí todos los papeles de la casa de los Stimpleton…

Paula mostró de su cartera un fajo de papeles con fórmulas químicas.

- ¿Me creen ahora? No sé que les habrán hecho creer, pero el asunto de Oceanside está lejos de ser resuelto…

Phineas y Ferb examinaron los papeles que tenía Doullard. Entre ellos, se podía ver algunas fórmulas y apuntes sobre el potasio y el cortisol.

- Le creemos – dijo Phineas – Estos papeles lo explican todo…

- ¿Phineas… que está pasando?

- Candace… ¿Has visto la noticia de la bebida de California?

- Si… una contaminación en una planta de botellas de bebida energética…

- Candace… eso no fue así… estos papeles indican que uno de los vecinos de esta mujer diseñó la fórmula y la colocó en la bebida a propósito…

- Phineas… me estoy asustando – dijo Candace - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- No lo sé… - dijo Paula – Pero secuestró a mi hijo y a sus amigos… ellos estaban convencidos de que la empresa de la bebida era la culpable… ellos me lo dijeron asustados y pidieron que los escondiera… pero… no fui capaz de protegerlos…

- Phineas – dijo Isabella – Yo tengo un ejemplar de la botella. Te lo mostraré…

Y sacando de su bolsillo una bebida etiqueta "Power Drink" comenzaron a leer.

"Power Drink – Producida por Power Beverages Incorporated"

- No conozco esta empresa… - dijo Phineas - ¿Alguien sabe algo?

- Esa empresa es una subsidiaria de Doullard Farmacéuticas…

- ¿Doullard Farmacéuticas? ¡Usted! – gritó Candace…

- ¡Esperen! No saben lo que pasó entre mi esposo y yo…

- Pues comience a hablar…

- Mi esposo… trabaja en Kansas… y yo vivía con nuestro hijo Sam ahí. Pero un día… por una enfermedad… mi hijo vino a la costa… para poder mejorar…

- Asma… - dijo Ferb.

- Asma… si… - dijo Paula – Usaba un inhalador los primeros días… pero luego el mar lo acostumbró. Sin embargo… mi esposo siguió en su trabajo… ya no veía mucho a Sam… porque se preocupó en hacer a su empresa crecer… y empezó a decepcionarse cuando Sam prefirió los deportes… a las finanzas que su padre tanto interés les daba…

- Esto es terrible… ¿Dónde cree que puede estar?

- No lo sé… mi esposo es un ejecutivo… así que el… tiene que haberlos llevado ante otras personas… por dios… tengo miedo en saber si mi Sam estará sufriendo. ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?

- ¡Chicos, vean esto! – dijo Ferb.

Ferb apuntó a una hoja de papel donde habían unas fórmulas con una molécula que llevaba rotulada como p169.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ferb?

- Todas las fórmulas tienen que ver con el potasio y el cortisol… salvo esta… que no logro determinar para que es… ¿Qué es p169? Quien sea que hiso esto… tiene otros planes...

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo de la bebida?

- Phineas… quisiera equivocarme… pero es posible que la bebida sea una forma para despistarnos mientras prosiguen con algo que es peor…

- Tenemos que llamar a Oceanside… - dijo Isabella – Preguntar en el Hospital…

- No lo hagan ustedes… - dijo Paula – Déjenme preguntar a mí…

Paula tomó el teléfono y marcó.

- Tri Medical Center, Oceanside. ¿Diga?

- Hola… soy la Sra. Paula Doullard… quiero saber por el estado del Sr. Raymundo Rocket…

- El Sr. Raymundo sigue igual como llegó. El tratamiento está haciendo efecto… pero aún es muy pronto para decir si se recuperará. Pasará algún tiempo en terapia de recuperación…

- ¿Y sus hijos?

- Bueno… para serle sincera… la policía dijo que habían sido reasignados a sus familiares, pero le diré personalmente que nadie ha visto a sus amigos ni a ellos en estas 5 semanas. El Sr. Raymundo no sabe nada de esto… está en un coma inducido químicamente por sus dolores…

Phineas y los demás se helaron del susto. ¿Acaso el informe de Carl era falso? ¿Porqué les mentiría? ¿Acaso el tema de Oceanside ocultaba algo aún peor? Paula Doullard colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Me creen ahora? No estoy loca… y lo acaban de ver… algo muy malo está pasando y alguien o varios nos lo están ocultando…

Las implicancias de lo que había dicho Paula eran tremendas… había un traidor en NorBAC… muy posiblemente un informante. Eso… preocupaba en sobremanera a todos.


	27. Aires de Guerra

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo

**Capítulo XXVII**

**(Aires de Guerra)**

"_Pero cuando oigáis de guerras y de rumores de guerras, no os turbéis. Es necesario que así suceda, pero todavía no es el fin." (Evangelio de San Marcos 13:7 – La Biblia)_

Perry estaba en Danville. Había llegado después de haber estado casi 7 semanas fuera para despistar a quienes lo buscaban. Supo que lo primero que quería hacer al llegar era ver a Phineas y Ferb…

Así que apenas puso un pie en Danville, tomó su PDA y llamó a Phineas:

- ¿Phineas? ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Perry, haz vuelto! ¿Dónde estás?

- No es seguro hablar por aquí… te encuentro en el muelle en 10 minutos.

En 10 minutos Phineas y Ferb estaban en el muelle de Danville.

- Chicos… los estaba esperando…

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Phineas… estuve… afuera… es terrible… se acerca una guerra.

- ¿Una guerra?

- Están preparándose para invadir Afganistán… soldados… todos están alimentando ese falso espíritu patriota para llevar a más jóvenes inocentes a una masacre…

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quiénes?

- Es el gobierno… hay un traidor en la OWCA.

- Lo sé… - dijo Phineas – ¿Pero quién podría ser ese traidor?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los informes oficiales mienten. Dicen que el caso de Oceanside está cerrado y sin embargo todos sus implicados están secuestrados.

- ¿Cuál caso de Oceanside? ¿Phineas, que está pasando?

- No te preocupes… hablarás con la Sra. Doullard y te lo aclarará todo…

- Monograma no puede ser… se juega su carrera… - dijo Perry.

(Brooklyn, New York)

Lo que parecía una casa de huéspedes no lo era. Era una especie de hospital improvisado. Muchos soldados tosiendo en camas y un grupo de médicos con mascarilla. ¿Acaso se había desatado la guerra bacteriológica en New York? ¿Acaso una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo estaba a la merced de unos bichitos microscópicos?

- Dr. Henshaw… ¿Qué dice de los pacientes?

- Srta. Nina… me temo que estos pacientes tienen algo que no es un simple resfriado. Presentan dolor, somnolencia, alucinaciones, coma… esto es realmente severo…

- Oh dios mío, doctor… ¿Es contagioso?

- No que sepamos… hemos inyectado a las cobayas de los niños del barrio y no han adquirido la enfermedad. No sabemos que puede ser…

- Por dios… eran nuestros veteranos que regresaron de Afganistán. ¿Acaso esto es debido a su actuar? ¿Acaso esos malditos árabes les pusieron algo? ¡Llame a los responsables!

- ¡Mi marido, noooo! – gritó una voz.

El Dr. Henshaw se acercó a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Se acercó a ver al paciente y supo que estaba muerto al tomarle el pulso. Eso no era una simple intoxicación ni nada… era algo muy grave.

- Srta. Nina, necesito ir a la Estación de Policía…

- ¿Qué sucede, Dr. Henshaw?

- Tenemos que llamar al CDC… esto es algo que se sale de control…

- Esto es horrible… ¿Desea un poco de cerveza para relajarse?

- No es necesario – dijo el Dr. Henshaw – Puede servirse usted…

La mujer cogió una botella con el rótulo "Freedom Beer" y bebió un trago. Luego la dejo y mirando al Dr. Henshaw, le dijo:

- Vamos… seguro que ellos nos dirán que es lo que pasa…

Apenas los dos salieron, dos niños se acercaron hacia la zona de aislamiento. Abrieron una caja con los roedores y tomaron uno cada uno:

- Esto no está bien… nos descubrirán…

- No seas gallina… no voy a dejar que se roben al hámster que me costó casi 2 semanas de helados. Si lo quieren para lo que quieran… tendrán que pagarme…

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

- ¿Cómo van los ensayos con el locus p126? – preguntó Doug Doullard.

En esa oficina, en la que podían verse al Dr. Joseph Bell y a Doug Doullard, el ambiente era algo tétrico… esa conversación no era nada agradable.

- La activación in vitro ha dado resultados satisfactorios… pero el método de administración es inefectivo. No podemos vacunar a toda una población…

- ¿Y el estado de Sam y sus amigos? ¿Siguen vivos?

- Se ha aislado el plasma, pero no hemos hecho los experimentos con sus propios cuerpos. Estamos tomando sangre y probando en laboratorio.

- Excelente… porque quiero que tu equipo progrese hacia un método de administración más eficiente… y cuando encuentren ese método… quiero que lo administren en ellos. Ya sabrás porque… muy pronto lo verás…

- ¿Sr. Doug, no cree que está exagerando?

- Sam… le di todo en la vida… tuvo siempre lo mejor… los mejores profesores, los mejores útiles… todo lo que quiso para su estudio de la computación lo tuvo. Un chico que prometía a raudales… pero cuando por su asma decidió con su madre viajar a Oceanside… todo se perdió. Todo lo que gasté y lo que hice para formar a Sam se fue por un tubo… ¡El pudo ser un gran empresario! ¡Un gran científico! ¡Y lo dejó todo por malditos deportes! ¿Deportes? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Se supone que nosotros fabricamos salud! ¿Acaso esos chicos de calle no pudieron elegir a otro niño? ¿Acaso mi hijo tuvo que ser el elegido? ¿El que yo formé… para oírle decir "woogity" con sus amigos?

El Dr. Joseph Bell entendió al Sr. Doullard… él conocía el potencial de Sam… y al oír la historia de Doug, se le calentaba la sangre. ¿Dónde estarían los científicos del mañana?

- Todo lo que ha de ocurrir… ocurrirá. Nosotros sólo somos los que facilitamos esas cosas… y ellos… ese ingrato de Sam y sus amigos… serán los que darán inicio a todo…

- Sr. Doug… ¿Y el estado de Paula? ¿Y NorBAC?

- Ah… esa mujerzuela… - dijo Doug – Ya di las órdenes pertinentes… no es necesario matarla. Su propio amor de madre la matará… eso estate muy seguro mi amigo. Y por supuesto… NorBAC… no te preocupes… los tienen siguiendo una falsa pista.

- ¿Acaso tiene un infiltrado entre ellos?

- No es tan difícil, Bell – le dijo Doug – Pero por nuestro bien ya te revelaré los detalles cuando sea necesario… así que por favor, ve a tu laboratorio y sigue con las pruebas… esperamos el elemento para comenzar los planes…


	28. Letárgica Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**(Letárgica: Parte 1)**

Perry oía de la boca de Paula Doullard todo lo referente a la bebida de la osteoporosis.

- ¿Cómo pudo ser alguien tan vil para hacerle eso a los deportistas?

- No lo sé… pero la Sra. Doullard encontró unos papeles en la casa donde Victoria Stimpleton fue asesinada… y vimos que tenían fórmulas sobre potasio y cortisol.

- ¿Estás diciendo que uno de ellos era el responsable?

- Tal vez fueron plantadas – dijo Phineas – El hombre nunca pisó la facultad de medicina.

- De todos modos aquí hay algunas que no entiendo. Hacen referencia a un "locus p169".

- ¿Saben si eso significa algo? – preguntó Perry – Podría ser un distractor…

- Estamos intentando averiguarlo… pero la prioridad es ubicar a Sam y a sus amigos…

- Y averiguar quién es el traidor de NorBAC. ¿Monograma? ¿Carl? ¿Alguna de las chicas exploradoras? No tenemos ni idea…

- Monograma se jugaría mucho si fuera así… y apuntaría a un plan mucho más allá de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Carl… es un becario… no tiene la capacidad de lograr esas cosas… ¿Las exploradoras? Oh no… eso es imposible…

- Tendremos que investigar a las exploradoras por si algo anda mal…

En eso sonó el teléfono de Phineas. El chico atendió y lo puso en altavoz:

- Phineas… Ferb… - decía Monograma – Tenemos una llamada del CDC. Hay una especie de brote misterioso en 100 veteranos llegados de Afganistán. Dolor de cabeza, dolor, convulsiones, somnolencia que progresa a coma… y finalmente la muerte.

- ¿Qué has dicho…?

- Creemos que se puede tratar de un ataque terrorista, ya que estos soldados regresaron de Afganistán. Es posible que se trate de un arma biológica de una célula terrorista… esperamos que ustedes se puedan encargar de manera satisfactoria de esto. Monograma fuera.

Cuando Monograma colgó, Phineas quedó sorprendido. ¿Acaso una amenaza se cernía sobre su país? ¿Qué decisión iba a tomar? ¿Buscar a los Rocket y poner en riesgo la seguridad nacional? ¿O dejar que Doullard Farmacéuticas se saliera con la suya?

- Perry… no sé qué hacer… la Sra. Doullard se irritará…

- Es más importante la seguridad nacional. Yo averiguaré lo que pueda sobre el secuestro de los Rocket y el tema de la bebida… te mantendré informado.

- Gracias Perry… sabía que me ayudarías.

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

En un laboratorio podían verse amarrados a 4 camas a los Rocket y sus amigos. Conectados a ellos estaban varios sueros con diferentes químicos y un grupo de equipos que monitoreaban los signos vitales. Transcribimos lo que decían esos monitores:

"_Otto Rocket – 76 RPM – 100/80 BP / 92 SP02_

_Regie Rocket – 80 RPM – 122/92 BP / 91 SP02_

_Twister Rodriguez – 88 RPM – 115/92 BP / 90 SP02_

_Sam Dullard – 92 RPM – 120/80 BP / 89 SP02"_

(Nota del Autor: RPM se refiere a la cantidad de latidos por minuto, BP se refiere a la presión arterial tanto sistólica como diastólica y SPO2 al nivel de oxigenación)

De repente entraron Doug Doullard y el Dr. Joseph Bell. Ambos mirando con curiosidad los signos vitales y los datos del Electrocardiograma de los niños.

- Signos vitales normales – dijo el Dr. Bell – Salvo en el caso de Sam Doullard, presentando un caso de asma, con extensiones del complejo QRS, un aumento en las pulsaciones y una disminución en rango de su capacidad de oxigenación.

- ¿Cómo vamos con el vector de entrega?

- Hemos encontrado en la levadura un conductor excelente. Estamos investigando, por mientras estamos probando cuan eficaz es la entrega de agentes biológicos inocuos atravez de la levadura… por lo que estamos administrando a estos niños dosis del virus de la gripe. Si el sistema de entrega es eficaz, veremos enfermedad en pocos días.

- ¿Y cómo lo deshabilitaremos?

- No se preocupe, son cepas modificadas con un gen que provoca el suicidio al encontrarse en presencia de ciertos químicos…

- Confío en su trabajo…

- Estaremos usando el vector 11P43 del genoma…

- Todo esto… me parece genial… pero no entiendo mucho de eso… usted haga la ciencia… y yo me encargaré de su logística… ah… espera olvidaba algo…

Doug Doullard tomó el teléfono y marcó hacia un numero. Puso su móvil en altavoz:

- Sr. Doullard. A sus órdenes…

- Hola, infiltrado de NorBAC… ¿Todo bien por allá?

- Si señor, todo está en orden… la pista falsa ha sido plantada.

- Quiero pedirte que hagas un poco más difícil el seguimiento y que me informes si de alguna forma se han encontrado los documentos de la casa del matrimonio Stimpleton.

- No que yo pueda confirmar señor. Todo eso está en sus manos y es casi imposible que ellos lo obtengan. La pista falsa los despistará por un tiempo suficiente.

- Excelente… me gustaría que sigas con el buen trabajo.

- No lo defraudaré, Sr. Doullard… como siempre a sus órdenes.

(NorBAC – Danville)

- El CDC envía muestras de sangre de los veteranos infectados… - dijo Isabella.

- Muy bien, comienza recolectando sangre de alguna de las exploradoras y llévenla al laboratorio.

- ¿Phineas… y es por qué?

- Porque nos servirá para comparar el ADN y saber qué es lo que anda mal… los médicos nos informan que no responde a la terapia convencional, por lo que es posible que sea un retrovirus.

- Entendido Phineas… ¡Ferb, ven a ayudarme!

Ferb se levantó y fue con Isabella a ayudarla en el proceso de análisis. Por otro lado en el celular de Phineas aparece un mensaje de texto:

"_Doullard Farmacéuticas ha adquirido una empresa de bebidas energéticas y firmó la patente de un método para promover la creación de ACTH. Creo que nos acercamos más con las pruebas. Paula Doullard"_

Phineas suspiró al leer el mensaje de Paula. Estaba sirviendo a dos señores, por así decirlo.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Carl apareció con una botella de color rojo, buscando a Isabella.

- ¿Isabella? Veo que estás agotada… así que te he traído esta bebida de malta para que te refresques y vitalices…

- Oh Carl… eso es muy amable de tu parte. La tomaré luego…

Carl dejó una botella con el rótulo "Maltin Energy Drink". Luego se retiró de ahí…


	29. Letárgica Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXIX**

**(Letárgica – Parte 2)**

Aunque Paula Doullard se preocupó porque Sam tuviera una buena educación su nivel de conocimiento no llegaba al que abarcaba su hijo y no sabía mucho de Bioquímica… aún así logró notar un patrón dentro de los papeles que recuperó del Sr. Stimpleton.

- Aquí está… estas palabras se repiten siempre en toda la hoja… 11P43 – suspiró agotada por el cansancio – Creo que voy a ver la televisión…

La mujer se sentó en un sofá de la casa del árbol y encendió el televisor. Apareció un comercial:

"_Amigo joven… ¿Deseas experimentar la energía extrema? ¿Rendir tus estudios, jugar con tus amigos, estar despierto? ¡No te preocupes más… prueba el nuevo poder de la malta! ¡Maltin Energy Drink! La nueva bebida que no sólo revitaliza, sino te da energías… y que no contiene alcohol ni derivados. ¡Todos podemos ser los mejores con Maltin Energy Drink!"_

Acabó ese comercial y volvieron las noticias en ese canal.

"_Seguimos en Danville Noticias. Aunque todavía sin confirmar, una ola de veteranos de Afganistán han estado enfermos con una dolencia que no se logra identificar. Las autoridades han sido muy poco colaboradoras, pero tenemos gracias al testimonio de una de las esposas los detalles exactos. Adelante con el reporte._

_- ¿Y dígame… cómo se vio su marido al volver?_

_- Estaba sano… un poco cansado… pero estuve muy bien toda la semana antes de la fiesta._

_- ¿Cuál fiesta, señora?_

_- La fiesta de recepción… tomó mucha cerveza… llamada Freedom Beer. Y luego en 1 semana estaba enfermo…_

_- ¿Usted piensa que puede haber sido cosa de Al-Quaeda o algún grupo terrorista?_

_- Puede que esos malditos hayan usado sus agentes infecciosos… o que hayan contaminado el agua o algo en las bases militares…_

_- Muchas gracias por su testimonio… ¿Alguna cosa que quiera decir?_

_- Claro… si mi marido tuviera que elegir entre defender a su país y huir… volvería a elegir defenderlo… aunque acabe así… pero yo se que lo superará…"_

Paula Doullard se quedó pensando. ¿Qué podría desencadenar una enfermedad tan grave para que Phineas y Ferb no atendieran el caso de su hijo? Sacudió la cabeza, por no tener la respuesta adecuada… seguramente era algo terrible… pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué era ese algo?

- ¿Poder de la Malta?¿Acaso así…?

Ni corta ni perezosa, Paula se levantó y fue hacia un cibercafé donde empezó a buscar información. La bebida mortal en Oceanside empezó como una bebida energética… así que esto le sonaba muy sospechoso…

"_Maltin Power Drink… es un producto de nuestra empresa Maltin Drinks Inc. Nuestros productos incluyen varios envueltos con la cebada y el trigo, como nuestra Freedom Beer y nuestros productos para celíacos. Nuestra alta calidad y compromiso…"_

- ¿Maltin Drinks Inc.? ¿Pero si esa empresa no la conocía…?

Por más que Paula buscó datos sobre esta empresa y Doullard Farmacéuticas, no lo encontró. La mujer suspiró de la frustración… porque si no encontraba el vínculo no podía probar nada.

Por otro lado en NorBAC, los análisis de la sangre de los soldados daban un resultado esclarecedor.

- Esto… es… imposible… - decía Phineas.

- No puede ser… es actividad retro vírica… - dijo Isabella.

- ¿Un retrovirus? Oh no… - dijo Ferb

- Esperen todos… - dijo Phineas - ¿Qué clase de retrovirus podría causar estos síntomas? Hemos descartado el VIH… no se manifiesta así. A ver chicos… fiebre, dolor de cabeza… que parecen un resfrío… luego evoluciona a letargia, alucinaciones, psicosis y luego un profundo coma y muerte. Hay síntomas parecidos al Parkinson.

Silencio, nadie sabía que responder.

- No conozco ningún retrovirus que trabaje así… - dijo Ferb.

- Tenemos que pedir ayuda… llamaré a la Sra. Doullard… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡Espera Phineas! – dijo Isabella – No la metamos en nuestros problemas..

- Isabella… es nuestra única esperanza…

Phineas marcó el número de Doullard y le describió los síntomas. En poco tuvo su respuesta:

- Phineas… eso lo conocían mis antepasados… ¡Encefalitis letárgica! Provocó una epidemia en 1918 y tiene los mismos síntomas que me describes…

- Gracias… deberemos confirmarlo…

Isabella miró a Phineas… una mueca de preocupación recorría todo su rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo Phineas?

- La Sra. Doullard dijo que era Encefalitis Letárgica… pero dijo que fue una epidemia en 1918…

- Ay no… otra vez la gripe H1N1… no puede ser…

- Vamos a probarlo… ¡Tenemos una larga noche! Hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos de la Encefalitis Letárgica…

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

- ¿Sr. Doullard, está seguro?

- Ya encontraste lo que querías… tan sólo los dejé escapar…

- Pero Sam le dirá a su madre… le dirá a NorBAC...

- Cuando aprenderás a tener confianza, Bell… ya te dije… estoy a miles de pasos de ellos. Tu adelanto ha completado lo que había querido… ya no es necesario tenerlos aquí. Coordinaré para que los dejen en Danville. Paula irá a por su hijo y sus amigos… y todos caerán en mi trampa mortal. Será la venganza perfecta…

- Como usted diga señor… ¿Avisamos al infiltrado de NorBAC?

- Oh, eso ya no es necesario… estará al tanto pronto… - Doug miró su reloj – Será dentro de poco que esos chicos de calle y mi hijo se reúnan con Paula Doullard.

(Danville, NorBAC)

Phineas y Ferb seguían haciendo estudios para entender que era la Encefalitis Letárgica… hasta que Isabella pidió un favor:

- Phineas… estoy un poco cansada… ¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

- Claro Isabella… descansa… Ferb y yo nos iremos de aquí a un rato…

- Gracias Phineas… - dijo Isabella saliendo de NorBAC.

Cuando Isabella se fue, Phineas hizo un alto a lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró.

- Es increíble ver como se toma el trabajo, ¿verdad Ferb?

En ese sonó el celular de Phineas. El chico lo contestó…

- ¡Phineas! ¡Mi Sam y sus amigos han regresado a mí! Los encontré en la estación de buses de Danville… aparentemente escaparon del secuestro.

- Escúchame Paula… - dijo Phineas sorprendido – Ve inmediatamente a la casa del árbol y quédate con Sam y sus amigos. Iremos a verlos en la mañana… porque sino desataríamos sospechas al posible traidor… muy pronto sabremos lo que pasa…


	30. Letárgica Parte 3

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXX**

**(Letárgica – Parte 3)**

Al día siguiente, Phineas y Ferb salieron rápidamente de NorBAC hacia la casa del árbol. Phineas llamó a Candace por su celular:

- Candace… te vemos en la casa del árbol… es urgente…

Ferb por su parte quiso llamar a Isabella pero el teléfono timbraba y nunca contestó. Pensando que sería porque era todavía temprano, le mandó un SMS que decía "Casa del árbol… urgente" y olvidó el asunto.

Ya en la casa del árbol Phineas y Ferb contemplaban a los Rocket Power aparentemente ilesos.

- ¿Cómo es posible… esto? – dijo Candace.

- Es un milagro… mi Sam y sus amigos regresaron conmigo…

- ¿Recuerdan algo? – preguntó Phineas - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- Brother… - dijo Twister – No recuerdo nada… sólo que despertamos en una estación de buses… pero antes de eso recuerdo al papá de Sam disparándonos unas cosas…

- ¿Disparándoles? ¿Se encuentran heridos?

- Aparentemente fue un sedante – dijo Sam – Porque yo me encuentro bien…

- ¿Saben dónde han estado? ¿Quién les hizo esto?

- ¡Fue mi papá! – gritó Sam – Entro a la casa y nos disparó esos sedantes… y luego… no recuerdo…

- Chicos – dijo Phineas – Han pasado casi 5 semanas… ¿si saben lo de Raymundo…?

- Nuestro padre… - dijo Otto triste – Está en el hospital en coma…

- Así que su estúpida agencia les mintió… el problema en Oceanside no terminó – dijo Regie.

- Eso quiere decir que… todavía esto no ha terminado. Doug Doullard está planeando algo… - dijo Candace - ¿Pero porqué soltaría a los Rocket?

- ¿Chicos… donde está Isabella?

- Le mandé un SMS y no respondió…

- ¡Ferb! Puede estar en peligro… tenemos que ir a verla…

- Los acompañaremos… - dijo Twister – Los ayudaremos a que desvelen todo lo que pasó…

- No descansaremos hasta saber que fue lo que Doug Doullard nos hizo en esas 5 semanas – dijo Otto – Y eso implica que los ayudaremos…

Y los 4 amigos hicieron su típica consigna:

- Woogity, woogity, woogity, woogity.

Y junto con todos y la Sra. Doullard salieron hacia la búsqueda de Isabella. Al pasar por la calle oyeron a Pinky ladrar. Pero no un ladrido normal… un ladrido lastimero. Entonces supieron que algo no andaba bien.

Al acercarse esas dudas se confirmaron. Isabella estaba tirada en el suelo como dormida. ¿Podría ser posible… que alguien le hubiera hecho daño?

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas y se acercó a tomarle el pulso – Aún vive… vamos… despierta Isabella… despierta por favor… Isabella…

Un sepulcral silencio era su respuesta. Viéndola de ese modo, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Pero… ¿Acaso alguien dormido no despertaría ante el ruido?

Phineas sacó de su bolsillo una llave inglesa y con ella hincó un lado del brazo de Isabella.

- No responde al dolor… esto no puede ser…

- … está en coma… - dijo Ferb.

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital ahora mismo!

- Te ayudaré, brother – dijo Otto – Vamos Twister… ayúdame…

Twister y Otto se pusieron en posición como un asiento, para que Isabella pudiera ser trasladada a un hospital. Sentían que debían ayudar a esa niña…

En un extremo de la calle, Carl estaba observando todo el asunto. En ese momento recibió una llamada. La atendió:

- ¿Diga Señor? Claro señor… están llevándola a un hospital. Le mantendré informado señor… como usted diga señor…

Por otro lado, Isabella acabó en un hospital. Phineas y los demás supieron que lo que debían hacer era dar con la cura en NorBAC. Así que rápidamente volvieron hacia allá.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un retrovirus de un grupo de veteranos acabe en Isabella? – preguntó Phineas al grupo entero.

- Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando brother… - dijo Twister.

- Tal vez si no es un retrovirus típico… - dijo Sam - ¿Y si es endógeno?

- ¿Un retrovirus endógeno? – preguntó Phineas.

- Es un virus que todos llevamos en el genoma. Son inofensivos… pero en este caso algo los despierta. Un agente activador…

- Bien… tu madre habló de algo llamado encefalitis letárgica…

- Es un virus que provocó una gran epidemia en 1918… - dijo Paula – Los síntomas son exactamente estos mismos.

- ¿Y cómo lo detendremos? ¿Cómo lo detuvieron en esa época?

- No hubo forma… simplemente se dispersó – dijo Paula.

- Ferb… necesito que vuelvas a hacer las pruebas de transcriptasa inversa. Esta vez intenta buscar similitudes con el virus de la encefalitis letárgica.

- No te olvides de buscar en HERVd – dijo Sam – La Base de datos de retrovirus humanos.

Ferb salió con las recomendaciones. Quedaron Paula, los Rocket y Phineas.

- Hay algo más… - dijo Paula – Hoy vi en la tele algo de una bebida llamada Maltin Power Drink. Creo que está sucediendo lo mismo que como cuando la bebida de Oceanside.

- ¿Malta? – dijo Sam - ¿Esa bebida contiene malta?

- Creo que sí… ¿Qué es lo que tiene hijo?

- Mamá… la levadura… es un sistema de entrega muy usado en biología.

- ¿Pero entonces como hizo con el otro caso? La bebida energética antigua no tenía ningún elemento de levadura… y esta… no logro ubicar la conexión con la empresa que maneja tu padre. No son ni subsidiarias ni contratistas…

- Creo que una vez en clases, me comentaron que las empresas pueden recibir sus productos de múltiples fabricantes – dijo Reguie.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Sam - ¿Mamá… a quién crees que le compra levadura esta empresa?

Una búsqueda en la internet hecha por Sam dio la respuesta: Doullard Farmacéuticas.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? ¿Cómo el virus de la encefalitis letárgica se transfiere por ahí? Ninguno de esos soldados tomó esa bebida… - dijo Phineas.

- Oh no… ¡Diablos! Esto no puede ser… - dijo Ferb entrando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Ferb?

- Mira Phineas… he comparado la secuencia… es un retrovirus endógeno…

- Ay no dios mío… - dijo Sam – Esto no es posible…

- ¿Qué pasa… porqué se ponen así? – preguntó Otto.

- No lo entiendes… esto significa que todos tenemos el virus de la encefalitis letárgica en nuestros genes. Todos estamos en peligro…

- ¿Y cuál es la posición en el genoma? – preguntó Sam con timidez.

- Es la posición 11P43. La pregunta es… ¿Qué activó a este retrovirus?

- Ay no… ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – dijo Phineas gritando.

- ¿Qué pasa Phineas?

- Los papeles que recuperó la Sra. Doullard… mira… - dijo buscando un papel en un folder - ¡Aquí está… mira 11P43!

- ¿Es decir… nos han estado distrayendo…? – dijo Ferb.

- Era la levadura – respondió Phineas – Estaba contaminada… y Doullard Farmacéuticas lo dieron en todas sus levaduras… ¡Por eso esos soldados enfermaron! La levadura de su cerveza era de Doullard Farmacéuticas… y en el caso de Isabella… ¡Es porque la levadura del Maltin Power Drink… es de la misma farmacéutica!

- Tenemos que empezar el tratamiento de L-Dopa para neutralizar la Encefalitis letárgica…

- Claro Sam – dijo Phineas – Avisemos rápidamente al hospital…

En ese momento, Phineas recibió una llamada.

- ¿Phineas Flynn? Soy el Dr. Henshaw… el ejército nos dio un antirretroviral… y los pacientes están recuperándose…

- ¿Cómo dice, recuperándose? Me gustaría mucho echar una mirada en ese vial…

- Claro… yo estoy partiendo hacia NorBAC en estos momentos… esto me parece sospechoso.

- Lo esperamos… - dijo Phineas.

Por otro lado en el hospital, recibieron las noticias de Phineas y comenzaron a administrar la L-Dopa, pero con un resultado inesperado:

- La tensión y el pulso se desploman… ¡Traigan el desfibrilador ahora!

- Cargando… 120 julios… ¡Fuera! – pero no hubo respuesta.

- No nos falles… aumenten a 250 julios… ¡Fuera!


	31. Letárgica Parte 4

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Parte XXXI**

**(Letárgica – Parte 4)**

(Hospital General de Danville)

Isabella seguía viva, pero inconsciente. La noticia de su reacción adversa a la L-Dopa hacía las cosas más difíciles… sólo había una cura posible… ese vial que mencionó el Dr. Henshaw.

- No responde a la L-Dopa… ¿Qué demonios es esta enfermedad?

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Ferb – Pero haremos todo lo que podamos…

- Isabella… tu tan sólo ponte mejor… por favor… ponte bien…

Phineas pasó un tiempo en el hospital con Isabella. Sabía que verla en ese estado no era lo mejor… pero no podía abandonarla por las malas.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto se haya acabado… volveremos al verano… a lo divertido. No sabes la presión que ha significado ver todos estos casos… y ahora… que tú también cayeras víctima de lo que queremos evitar… me ha hecho replantearme mi trabajo para NorBAC. Sólo somos niños… creo que deberíamos dejar estas cosas a los adultos.

Isabella estaba en coma, por lo que no respondió.

- Pero se que sólo nosotros tenemos la habilidad… por eso creo que debemos seguir… para ayudar a la gente que realmente lo necesita… Isabella… recupérate pronto…

(Brooklyn, New York)

Dos hombres habían rodeado al Dr. Henshaw cuando salió de un teléfono público.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Disculpe nuestros modales, Dr. Henshaw… pero creo que tenemos que recuperar algo de usted…

- ¿Se refieren al antirretroviral?

- No nos haga perder el tiempo… y entréguenos el antirretroviral.

- ¿Ustedes son de Doullard Farmacéuticas?

- Bueno… ya que no nos deja opción…

Uno de ellos sacó un arma y disparó contra Henshaw. Luego recogió el antirretroviral y tomando un celular, llamó:

- Tenemos el antirretroviral – lo llevaremos rápidamente a sus instalaciones.

(NorBAC, Danville)

Ferb, los Rocket y Paula Doullard estaban en NorBAC. Tenían que ver las implicancias de lo que encontraron.

- ¿Quién pudo haber despertado la letárgica del genoma 11P43?

- Ya lo discutimos antes – dijo Sam – Fue Doullard Farmacéuticas y sus levaduras.

- ¿Pero porqué harían algo así?

- ¡Ferb! – dijo entrando el Mayor Monograma – Tenemos que hablar de la situación… tenemos un brote de letárgica por toda la nación… ¿Y estos tipos quienes son?

- ¿Cómo dices?... ellos son consultores. ¿Qué una epidemia?

Monograma le mostró las noticias usando su celular.

"Extraños brotes de una enfermedad que deja comatosa a las personas han empeazado a reportarse en New York, en Miami, Los Ángeles y Denver. Las autoridades están recomendando una cuarentena total… el mayor de los casos son soldados…"

- En unos minutos tengo que dar una recomendación al presidente. Quiero saber si NorBAC está cerca de una cura…

- No lo estamos… - dijo Ferb.

- ¡Excelente! Lo único que me faltaba… aumentar el clima de histeria…

- ¡Estamos en ello, sabe! – le gritó Ferb – Isabella está enferma también…

- Pues espero que eso agilice la producción de una cura… porque ahora es personal.

Monograma se fue furioso de ahí.

- Ese es un brother muy mala onda – dijo Twister.

- Así son todos los adultos con cargos – dijo Sam – Incluido mi padre…

- ¿Acaso el será… el traidor? – dijo Perry entrando.

- ¡Vaya, un ornitorrinco! ¡Habla! – dijo Otto.

- ¿Quiénes son estos? – preguntó Perry.

- Consultores… - dijo Ferb – Tienen que ver con el tema de Oceanside.

- Esto es fantabuloso, brother – dijo Twister - ¿Qué más puede hacer?

- ¿Quieren preocuparse un momento por el tema de la epidemia? Oh por dios, maduren – dijo Reguie – Todos estamos en peligro… papá está en peligro…

- Ferb – empezó Perry – Tenemos un problema… Henshaw ha muerto.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Encontraron su cuerpo cerca de una cabina telefónica en Brooklyn. No tenía ningún vial con él.

- ¡Demonios! Justo cuando nos faltaba…

- Y además… tenemos otro problema… he realizado una auditoría de las llamadas de NorBAC… he encontrado un patrón preocupante en Carl…

Por otro lado en Danville, un avión llegaba. En él se veía a Doug Doullard y el Dr. Joseph Bell. Los dos tenían una agenda en la mano…

- ¿Acaso tenemos que ir a NorBAC?

- Claro que sí… hay que dejar claro a esos tontos cuál es la ciencia que está más avanzada… la nuestra de Doullard Farmacéuticas – respondió Doug.

- ¿Nos exponemos para recriminarles?

- No… no sólo para eso… esto es para algo más grande… será sacrificar la torre para proteger a la reina y lograr ganar la partida…

Phineas seguía en el hospital… hasta que recibió una llamada.

- ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

- Phineas… creo saber donde conseguir el antirretroviral…

- ¿Sam?

- Parece que encontré algo parecido a un antirretroviral en los papeles de la casa del Sr. Stimpleton. El problema… es que la epidemia se difunde por todo el país…

- Maldita Doullard Farmacéuticas. ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto? Están infectando gente inocente con cerveza y bebidas energéticas…

- No lo sé… pero si nos damos prisa podremos detener todo esto… el antirretroviral parece que se basa en algunos ya existentes…

- No te preocupes, voy para allá enseguida – dijo Phineas y colgó – No te preocupes Isabella… voy por tu cura… por la cura de todos.

Y rápidamente salió del hospital y se dirigió a NorBAC.

- ¿Sam… estás seguro que esto funciona?

- Esto es un antirretroviral no específico… aumenta la respuesta de las células ganma-inteferón y aumenta la respuesta inmune… por lo que podrá combatir el virus de la encefalitis letárgica. Una dosis de apoyo de L-Dopa y el paciente debería recuperarse… el único problema… tenemos que probarlo… y no hay donde…

En ese momento entró Phineas. Había oído la última frase.

- A Isabella ya no le queda tiempo… pónganle el antirretroviral…

- Phineas… esto es experimental… si a Isabella le pasara algo…

- Pues le va a pasar algo si no hacemos nada… Sam… por favor, el antirretroviral.

- Vamos todos al hospital… - dijo Sam – No debemos separarnos…

- ¿Y Perry? – preguntó Phineas.

- Esta auditando las llamadas que salen de NorBAC. Con suerte podremos saber quien es el traidor que falsificó los informes de Oceanside… pero quiero que Isabella esté despierta – dijo Ferb.

En el hospital inyectaron el antirretroviral… y para suerte… Isabella despertó.

- Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Isabella, estás bien! - dijo Phineas.

- Si… me siento mejor…

- Date prisa… tenemos que detener la epidemia pronto… - dijo Ferb.

- Claro chicos – dijo Isabella – Tenemos que arreglarlo entre todos…

Cuando llegaron a NorBAC se toparon con Perry.

- ¡Perry! Hemos logrado la cura.., rápido envía la fórmula a los laboratorios para que empiezen la producción de la cura.

Perry tomó la hoja con la fórmula y escaneándola la envió a todos los laboratorios que pudo.

- Ahora es sólo cuestión de esperar…

- Phineas… tenemos un problema…

- ¿Qué pasa Perry?

- Es horrible… la auditoría dio como sospechoso a Carl…

Phineas se quedó helado. ¿Carl era un traidor?

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Isabella – Miren esto…

En las pantallas de seguridad, se veía a Carl recibiendo a Doug Doullard y al Dr. Joseph Bell. Sam reconoció enseguida a su padre:

- ¡El es Doug Doullard! ¡Él es mi padre! Carl es un traidor…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nos ha traicionado… y Monograma también…

- ¡Escapemos todos!

- No tan rápido – dijo Carl entrando – Tenemos una charla con estos caballeros…

- Cómo pudiste traicionarnos… eres despreciable…

- En realidad hay dos razones… pero primero escucha la de estos señores…

- Papá… - dijo Sam - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡Me secuestraste!

- No te hice nada… salvo hacer que pierdan el tiempo con una pista falsa, mientras mis vectores de cebada iban reactivando la Encefalitis letárgica en soldados y deportistas… verás… como soy tu padre buena onda, te diré la verdad…

- ¡No eres un buena onda! ¡Eres un maldito loco! – le gritó Sam.

- Vaya… es sorprendente ver cuánto te cambiaron esos chicos de calle que son los Rocket.

- ¡No hable así de Otto! – le dijo Twister.

- ¡Tú cállate, inmigrante! Tu mera presencia en nuestra nación merma las posibilidades de desarrollo… aunque debo decir que tu gente son buenas cobayas…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hables así de mis amigos! – dijo Sam.

- Se supone que nosotros fabricamos salud… Doullard Farmacéuticas se encarga de la salud. Debería agradecerles a ustedes… sus gestas hacen que un montón de idiotas intenten imitarlos, rompiéndose algún hueso o agravando procesos oncológicos… lo que repercute en mayores ingresos por tratamientos paliativos. Ustedes juegan con las ilusiones de los niños… y nosotros, los volvemos a ponerlos en tierra.

(Nota del Autor: Según la Wikipedia, Daniel Stark un chico sobreviviente de cáncer apareció en el episodio especial de Rocket Power "The Big Day", compitiendo contra Otto en Snowboarding y hablando con él por 30 segundos. No he logrado ubicar el episodio en latino para compararlo. No niego que la esperanza sea buena… pero este tipo de comportamientos en pacientes oncológicos… es muy peligroso, por decirlo así.)

- Nada te da derecho a hacerle eso a la gente que sólo quiere creer que hay esperanza…

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Acaso hay esperanza? Todo lo que invertí en ti… te di buena educación… todo lo que necesitabas… una laptop 586… y cuando te detectaron esa asma por las esporas… te llevamos a Oceanside con tu madre. ¿Y así me pagas? Te conviertes en un chico de calle y pasas el día jugando con tus "amigos". ¿Acaso es justo para mí? ¡Tengo registrado todo lo que invertí en ti!

- ¿Es así como ve a su hijo? – dijo Otto – ¿Cómo una entrada dentro de un libro contable?

- Pero claro que sí… y tu padre debería saberlo… dirige un restaurante. El también sabrá de Contabilidad y sabe que los negocios…

- ¡A mi padre no le interesan sus fríos números! – dijo Reguie – Se preocupa… nos quiere…

- ¿Sin tener madre? ¿Se ha preocupado por darles una madre? Ahora entiendo porque son tan… divertidos… ¡Es su forma de ocultar esa tensión psicológica! Y por eso destiné a su ciudad esa bebida… "Power Drink" porque sabía que su ansias de "extremos" los llevarían a tomarla…

- Dañaste a mucha gente… incluida a mi padre… - dijo Reguie.

- No lo veas así – dijo el Dr. Joseph Bell – Velo como que tu padre es uno de los sacrificios necesarios para que la ciencia progrese. La ciencia se convertirá en el nuevo juez de los tiempos. Con nuestra técnica los gobiernos están encantados… podremos eliminar o inhibir ciertas conductas. Ya no más gastos en salud pública por niños que por creerse extremos se rompen los huesos o pacientes de cáncer que creen que deben hacer algo "súper" en su vida.

- ¿Y los soldados…?

- Ah bueno… eso es cosa de Carl…

- Escuchen… - dijo Carl – He pasado mucho tiempo aquí de becario… y nunca he recibido un agradecimiento o nada en lo que vea que me necesiten. Además… creen que siempre seré el peón… pues ya no lo seré. ¿Acaso creen que todos esos niños que están ahí afuera podrán vivir cuando esto se haga público? No… yo soy su soporte… me he convertido en su ángel guardían… el que los ayudará a ser felices… a vivir en un mundo sin intrigas… en un mundo puro… llevándolos fuera de este mundo. Es por eso que los traicioné… para salvarlos a todos…

- ¿Cómo puedes salvarlos traicionándonos? ¿Acaso salvas a nadie uniéndote a este grupo de asesinos seriales? ¡Pues eso son ustedes tres! – le gritó Phineas a Carl – Traidor…

- Eres patético – dijo Ferb – Si realmente fueras tan listo… sabrías que esto que estás haciendo sólo les causará más daño a ellos y a sus familias… además no creas que eres el único que es ignorado, por así decirlo. ¿Has pensado en mi vida? ¿Acaso el ser el más callado me convierte en el más ignorado de Phineas y yo? ¿Tienes idea de porqué…?

- Ferb… - dijo Phineas – Yo no te ignoro…

- ¿Porqué…? ¡Responde! – le dijo Carl.

- Porque a pesar de todo… hay una persona que me valora, me reconoce, me aprecia de verdad, que ve através de mi silencio… y ese es Phineas, mi hermano. Mientras el siga ahí eso son detalles sin importancia. ¡Y eso es algo que tú nunca tendrás!

(Nota del Autor: Agradezco a Eli/Amy Graham por prácticamente decirme que poner en estas líneas entre Ferb y Carl)

- ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo Doug Doullard – Veo que hay que sincerarnos un poco más… ¿Crees que realmente decir "woogity" hace que te tenga consideración? – dijo mirando a Sam – Me imaginaba que te echarías a llorar… viendo cuan cobarde eres… pero parece que estos chicos te han cambiado…

- ¡Sí! Ellos han hecho más por mí que lo que tu estúpido dinero hará por mi nunca…

- Y por eso… te he traído al Agente Herman. Te dará una gran lección… destruyendo tu mundo… y también debo decir algo más… el Mayor Monograma me dijo que Carl era como una torre… es necesaria, pero no hay que dudar en sacrificarla para proteger al Rey y ganar la partida…

- ¿Pero qué demonios dices?

- Te usamos Carl… - dijo Doug Doullard mientras salía de NorBAC – Y bueno… sé que Sam y los demás habrán encontrado una forma de detener la epidemia… por eso lamentablemente, hoy mismo morirán. Cada uno de ustedes… especialmente Sam… me preocupé de que garantizar que te vayas al otro mundo. Adiós mi fracasado proyecto de hijo. Ya no puedo fingir ser el padre buena onda para ti… ya no más…

El Dr. Joseph Bell y Doug Doullard se retiraron de NorBAC. Cuando los Rocket, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella intentaron seguirlos, apareció el Agente Herman, un erizo. Iba cargado de explosivos… así que todos supieron que su aparición no era nada buena.

- Dicen que haga lo que haga… no puedo servir al país… - dijo el erizo – Así que ahora daré mi vida por la causa… ¡Vivan los Estados Unidos!

Y caminando se puso en medio del laboratorio. Carl, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y los Rocket se pusieron lo más cerca a las paredes que pudieron. El erizo miró hacia el techo y apretó un botón, inmolándose. El observador lejano vio como una especie de gran llamarada de fuego salía de NorBAC y se elevaba por los aires, lanzando muchas cosas a los alrededores.

Esa noche, todos los noticieros en Estados Unidos daban cuenta de la siguiente noticia:

"_Se ha producido una gran explosión en NorBAC. Un fanático se inmoló en las instalaciones de NorBAC. Ningun grupo terrorista ha reclamado la autoría del ataque. Se estima que 5 personas han muerto y en una declaración conjunta: México, Estados Unidos y Canada han llamado a este cobarde ataque, un monstruoso atentado contra la Humanidad."_

(Nota del Autor: Creo que ya ha quedado muy claro quién es el verdadero traidor en la historia. De todos modos aquí acaba este "arco" argumental, por así decirlo. Digamos que aquí acaba la Primera Parte de Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb.)


	32. Momento Espontáneo Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXII**

**(Momento Espontáneo – Parte 1)**

(Nota del Autor: Debo dar una pequeña fe de erratas. Si bien la traducción de 'Costa del Océano' es Oceanside, un paseo por Google Street View me hace ver que esa no es la ciudad de los Rocket Power. Me equivoqué por kilómetros, siendo la ciudad que es casi idéntica, Santa Mónica, California. Lo digo para disculparme con mis lectores. Intento hacer este fic lo más creíble posible. Por otro lado aquí comienza la Segunda Parte de Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb)

(Brooklyn, New York)

Un auto de color negro se estacionó cerca de la Escuela Pública 118 (P.S 118) de esa zona. Una mujer tenía una fotografía de un grupo de chicos. Destacaba en el medio de la fotografía uno con una forma de cabeza muy especial… una cabeza de balón por decirlo así.

- La búsqueda parece que dio sus frutos… - dijo esta mujer – Creo que es hora de un cigarrillo para celebrarlo…

Metiendo las manos en la guantera del auto, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un mechero. Encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró una bocanada…

En ese momento en todo el vecindario resonó un gran ruido. Y en la escuela P.S 118 todos los niños que salían vieron como un auto negro hacía violentamente una explosión lanzando por doquier todos los pedazos que pudo ser capaz de lanzar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ocurrió? Nadie lo sabía… y aún así, todos se reunieron como hormigas a ver el siniestro…

- Tenemos que llamar a las autoridades… - dijo un policía al ver el siniestro.

(4 horas después)

Tras 4 horas de lo descrito, un helicóptero aterrizaba sobre el campo de juego de la Escuela Pública ese helicóptero emergieron tres personas: Phineas, Isabella y Ferb.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Ferb.

- Creo que es mejor que ustedes, señores de NorBAC pasen a verlo personalmente…

El policía condujo a los chicos hacia el automóvil siniestrado y vieron un espectáculo atroz. La mujer del cigarro estaba completamente calcinada. Le faltaban algunas extremidades, probablemente por la fuerza de la explosión. De la foto que sostenía ya no quedaba absolutamente nada…

- ¿Ustedes creen que se trate de un atentado? – preguntó el policía – Los forenses ya han estado aquí y no encontraron rastro de ningún acelerador de combustión… y los testigos dicen que el auto explotó de la nada, sin más…

Phineas miró de nuevo el interior del automóvil siniestrado y empezó a sentirse mareado… esas imágenes de hace 2 meses volvían a su memoria: El atentado de NorBAC. Era casi el mismo escenario… fuego… muertos… dolor…

- ¿Han tenido algún problema como este por allá, en Danville?

Phineas miró al policía con incredulidad y haciéndose el fuerte respondió:

- Si… sí que hemos tenido un problema así en Danville.

- Oficial – dijo Isabella – Creo que volveremos en unas horas a ver la escena del crimen. Que sus forenses tomen muestras de todo por favor… usted sabe… hemos venido sin previo aviso…

- Claro… mis forenses se encargarán… ¿De qué desean las muestras?

- De todo lo que sea posible tomarlas… el auto, el cuerpo, los resto de la combustión. Todo.

En unos pocos minutos, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella estaban sentados en un parque. Era irónico ver el ambiente de niños jugando baseball y el de ellos. Esa escena de aparente combustión espontánea les había hecho recordar el atentado de NorBAC. Era la primera vez que tenían miedo de un caso.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó una voz.

- ¿Qué hacían en la escena del crimen? – preguntó otra.

Los tres levantaron la mirada y vieron a quienes los interrogaban: Era un chico con cabeza de balón y otro con un peinado relativamente extraño. Sonrieron… ¿Acaso cada día sus misiones en NorBAC eran más extrañas?

- Somos… investigadores del NorBAC – respondió Phineas – Estamos investigando el tema de esta explosión extraña. ¿Aquí no hay pandillas organizadas, no?

- Este es un vecindario tranquilo – respondió uno de ellos – Ah… y ante todo, presentarme, soy Gerald y este de aquí… – dijo señalando al otro chico – es mi amigo Arnold.

- ¿Y cómo es que tiene la cabeza…?

- Es un gran misterio… nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Acaso les preocupa algo? – preguntó Arnold – Están muy preocupados…

- Deseo contarles algo… que quiero sacar de mi mente por meses… ¿Puedo confiárselos?

- Por supuesto… no hay ningún problema…

Phineas cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar los momentos previos al atentado de NorBAC. Respiró profundamente, como para advertir a los chicos que iba a contar algo no tan agradable… y empezó a hablar:

"_Nosotros teníamos 4 amigos que nos estaban ayudando en un caso. Había una bebida en una ciudad costera… que descubrimos que tenía aditivos peligrosos… y ellos nos ayudaron a descubrir a los culpables… fue entonces cuando ocurrió._

_¿Porqué a nosotros? ¡Ellos eran nuestros amigos! El desgraciado… que era el responsable… se acercó a nosotros y le dijo a su hijo… ¡A su propio hijo, que lo odiaba porque no podía recuperar la inversión que en él puso!"_

Arnold y los demás palidecieron. La desesperación hacía que Phineas hablara así…

"_Pero debo decirles quienes eran… porque querrán que sus memorias sean recordadas… ellos eran Otto… su hermana Regie, su amigo Twister y su amigo… Sam. ¡Y ese desgraciado le dijo todas esas maldades a Sam! Es decir… ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerse llamar padre y sobre todo 'buena onda' después de eso? ¡Eso no es un padre… es un demonio!_

_Y luego… nos traicionó… uno de nuestros más antiguos aliados nos traicionó… y lanzó una especie de granada en medio de nuestra base mientras ellos escapaban. Pensábamos en huir, pero no podíamos dejar ahí al pobre Sam que estaba en shock después de oír lo que ese desgraciado le dijo. ¡Y estábamos en peligro! No podíamos llevarnos a Sam… no había tiempo… pero decidimos quedarnos…_

_Y entonces explotó… esa granada hizo explosión. Al inicio sentí como la onda expansiva arrojaba los instrumentos de laboratorio hacia nosotros… tras el agudo ruido inicial, pude sacar las manos de mis oídos y abrir los ojos para ver el panorama._

_¡Noooo! ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos? ¡No podía ubicarlos! Espera… ahí veo… uno… Ferb… estaba herido… pero estaba bien… tenía heridas por las cosas de vidrio que le cayeron… Isabella… estaba bien… parecía dormida… Carl… ese traidor… el destino le hizo pagar… su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido… ¡Y su cara! Por Dios… sólo lo reconocí por su ropa. ¿Dónde estaba su rostro? ¡Pero no era tan malvado… no merecía morir tan brutalmente! ¡Y Otto… y Reggie! Por dios… ellos… que eran deportistas… ¿Acaso una granada puede ser un tal instrumento de brutalidad? ¡No tenían rostro! No podía decir donde estaban sus narices o sus ojos… ¡Sólo verles las bocas y todo eso porque los dientes quebrados me daban la indicación! ¡Prefería haber muerto antes de haber visto todo eso! Twister… estaba en el piso… su rostro era reconocible… ¡Pero dios mío… su cuerpo… sus piernas! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y que era ese líquido viscoso que salía de un lado suyo…? ¡No por dios… era el fin! Hubiera querido saber que era un comelón… pero comiendo con él… no viendo ese líquido salir de su abdomen… ¿Dónde está Sam? ¡Sam! Le grité… lo llamé… hasta que un grito me hizo saber donde estaba… parece que ese maldito lanzó la granada directo hacia Sam… todavía podía reconocerlo por su ropa… ¿Pero… que había pasado con su rostro? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué es esa masa viscosa que sale de su pecho? ¡Nooo! El fuego consume su polo con una "N" bordada y puedo ver expuesto su pecho… ¿Tenía un gran corazón? Si lo tenía… ¡Pero eso quería verlo en sus actos y no en su autopsia! ¡Dios… que dolor! ¿Y sus ojos… su nariz…? Los muertos deben tener una faz de descanso pero ellos no la tienen… ¡Se las quitaron!"_


	33. Momento Espontáneo Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**(Momento Espontáneo – Parte 2)**

El grupo de Arnold se quedó helado con el tema de la explosión. Eso era… muy cruel. Y la impotencia de saber que el asesino… estaba suelto…

- ¿Y lograron atraparlo? – dijo Arnold.

- Ese infeliz escapó – respondió Phineas – No hemos vuelto a saber de él. Pero no tengo duda de que el está detrás de esto…

- Ahora que lo dices… una mujer explotó a la salida de la escuela – dijo Gerald - ¿Acaso intentaba atentar contra alguno de nosotros?

- No lo sabemos… pero es preciso que volvamos a la escena… temo que el forense tendrá algo que decirnos… - respondió Ferb.

- ¿Chicos, podemos… acompañarlos? – preguntó Arnold – Podrían estar en peligro y nosotros…

- … conocemos muy bien el barrio – respondió Gerald.

- No ve porqué no… vamos… necesitaremos ayuda.

El grupo de Arnold y de Phineas fueron hacia la Estación de Policía. El oficial los recibió con una taza de café en la mano:

- Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher e Isabella Shapiro. Vienen justo a tiempo… nuestro forense, el Dr. Mathew los recibirá ahora…

- Pues es excelente… queríamos hablar con él sobre el tema de la explosión. Ah… y por si algo pasa – continuó Isabella – Los chicos vienen con nosotros… son nuestros guías…

- La Estación puede proporcionarles…

- No será necesario – dijo Phineas – Ellos lo harán…

El Dr. Mathew estaba esperando en una sala contigua. Traía un par de fólderes. Se veía sorprendido. ¿Acaso porque era uno de los casos más raros que vio?

- Dr. Mathew – dijo Phineas – Somos de NorBAC.

- Bueno… los análisis iniciales no encontraron ninguna traza de un acelerante. Y la autopsia… muestra dos cosas: Las quemaduras más potentes fueron en el interior de la víctima y la otra… una gran producción de anticuerpos…

- Ay dios mio… - dijo Isabella - ¿Las quemaduras eran internas? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Estamos ante un caso de combustión espontánea – dijo el Dr. Mathew – Lamentablemente, aquí en la estación no tenemos los Expedientes X… así que no tenemos ni idea de lo que pueda ser.

- No creo que NorBAC esté interesado en un resultado de combuistión espontánea…

- Pues otra cosa no se me ocurre… - respondió el forense – En el auto no había presencia de algún acelerante y sobre todo… el cuerpo está carbonizado, no destrozado, por lo que no es una bomba. Hemos descartado el atentado como opción…

- Entonces – dijo Arnold – No es un atentado… ¿Pero que hacía esa mujer ahí?

- No lo sé – dijo Phineas - ¿Hay alguna forma de identificarla?

- A no ser que haya cometido crímenes… su ADN no está en CODIS, y será imposible tracearla. Todos sus efectos personales fueron quemados…

- Necesitaremos tomar muestras del cuerpo…

- No está en esta estación. Está en el depósito forense de la Policía de New York. Tendrán que acompañarme…

- Muy bien… con la condición de que nos deje llevarlos a ellos…

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Qué bien Arnold! – dijo Gerald – Vamos a ir a un laboratorio secreto….

- NorBAC tiene autonomía de decisiones – dijo Isabella – Lo hacemos por un tema de ayuda…

- Sus superiores no estarán contentos… pero los llevaré. Usaremos el vehículo de la estación…

En unos pocos minutos, llegaron al depósito forense, donde se empezaron a tomar muestras del cadáver. Naturalmente esto lo hicieron ellos solos. No podían exponer a Arnold ni sus amigos de lo que podría tener se cuerpo. Luego de la operación, pasaron a una sala con un pizarrón.

Sin embargo, nadie se podía explicar cómo es que esa mujer explotó de repente. Phineas y el resto sabían que la explicación de combustión espontánea no era una respuesta. Había que probar algo… que explicar algo… ¿Pero cómo? No tenían ni idea… así que decidieron arriesgarse.

- ¿Qué cosas podrían ser las que produzcan un incendio o una explosión?

- Oh vamos… - dijo Gerald – No pensarás que nosotros sabemos más de todo esto de policías y explosiones más que ustedes…

- Somos chicos como cualquiera de ustedes. Estoy seguro que hay algo en lo que son muy buenos y eso los distingue del resto… - respondió Isabella.

- Bueno… haremos un intento. ¿Qué tal un poco de gasolina?

Isabella apuntó en el pizarrón lo que iban diciendo. "Gasolina".

- ¿Y qué tal si es gas…? – sugirió Harold – Pone "peligroso inflamable" en la etiqueta…

- Un momento… ¿Y Ferb?

Phineas salió y lo vio en la sala de autopsias, hurgando en el cuerpo de la víctima.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

- Es curioso… - dijo Ferb – Los pulmones… tiene señas de haber sido fumadora…

- ¿Crees que un cigarrillo es el responsable?

- Es posible… pero no explica porqué su cuerpo se quemó desde dentro. Lo normal sería que se quemara por fuera…

- Gas… - dijo Phineas – Gas…

- ¿Gas…? Tu viste el auto Phineas… ese era un auto de gasolina…

- No digo que gas dentro del auto… gas en ella…

Phineas y Ferb volvieron hacia donde los demás.

- Harold… eres un genio… - dijo Ferb – Gas… eso provocó la explosión.

- ¡Soy un genio! ¿Lo oyeron chicos?

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

- Dijeron que… había una gran cantidad de anticuerpos en su sangre – empezó Phineas – Algunas bacterias producen metano (CH4) como sub productos de su fermentación u otros procesos…

- En cantidades muy mínimas… - respondió Ferb – No veo la razón…

- Porque esto no es natural… esto es una bacteria artificial. Por eso la alta concentración de anticuerpos. Los componentes de la fermentación no causan subida de anticuerpos…

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Si... esta mujer explotó porque cuando fumó el humo y las propias chispas y calor del tabaco hicieron reacción en su sangre y activaron el hidrógeno del metano, produciendo una explosión. Ardió desde el interior. La pregunta es… ¿Quién hizo esto y porqué?

- ¿Crees que sea un acto criminal? – preguntó Arnold – Ya sabes… del tipo que…

- No creo que sea un crimen… - respondió Phineas – Sino un terrible efecto secundario de algo que podría cambiar el mundo…


	34. Momento Espontáneo Parte 3

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**(Momento Espontáneo – Parte 3)**

Arnold y Gerald no daban crédito a lo que oían. ¿Una explosión? ¿Desde adentro?

- Oye viejo… - dijo Gerald hablando como siempre – ¿Qué tiene eso de 'cambiar del mundo'? ¡Eso es horrible!

- Sonará raro y todo… pero es brillante – dijo Ferb – Bacterias que producen hidrógeno en tales cantidades… pueden solucionar la crisis energética. Así que esto es un grave efecto secundario… no creo que alguien esté tras esto…

- Pero Ferb… ¿Y ese Doug Doullard?

- No creo que se arriesge a atacar a NorBAC después de lo que les hizo a los Rocket. Atraería sospechas… - dijo Phineas – Pero tenemos que identificar el microorganismo. Llevarnos las muestras a NorBAC tardará mucho tiempo. Necesitamos algo aquí…

- Yo tengo un cuarto muy amplio – dijo Arnold – Pueden traer sus equipos si lo desean.

- Gracias Arnold… no perdamos tiempo y vamos pronto…

(Escuela Pública, PS 118)

Un chico vestido de terno miraba con desdén a un tipo que sostenía una especie de boleto. Era fácil saber que el tipo del terno era el "matón" de la escuela… El Gran Gino, esa suerte de Padrino de ese lugar. Tan profesional… que colocó la cabeza de un caballo en la cama de Sid por no pagarle una deuda de 50 dólares.

- ¿Tienes la mercancía? ¿La paga? – preguntó ese "Padrino".

- No señor… pero deme más tiempo…

- O pagas ahora… o tendremos problemas…

- Señor… yo puedo pagarle… en servicios. Con Arnold…

- ¿Arnold dices?

- Recuerda que Sid frustró su intento del "remolino"… yo tengo algo mejor…

(Nota del Autor: En Hey Arnold, un "remolino" es colocar a alguien cabeza abajo en un inodoro mientras se jala la palanquilla)

- ¿Qué se te ocurre? Hablemos pues…

- Destruir a su mascota… a Abnner. Sería la humillación perfecta…

- Me gusta la idea. Vamos, habla con confianza…

- La chica que explotó en la escuela hace poco. Eso no fue un atentado… fue una sustancia… una sustancia que puedo conseguir y colocar en la basura donde come Abnner. Así cuando alguien le dé una sacudida… el cerdo se hará tocino… para la desgracia de Arnold.

- ¡Es excelente! Y si hay suerte podremos deshacernos del propio Arnold… ¿Cuánto tiempo requieres para traerme la sustancia?

- Oh… sólo será cosa de unas horas. Tengo mis "contactos".

- Pues los míos te ayudarán. Quiero deshacerme de ese Arnold lo más pronto posible. Cree que ayudando a otros… que iluso. ¡Chicos, acompáñenlo y hagan todo lo que les diga!

- A la orden, señor – dijeron los otros.

(Casa de Huéspedes – Azotea)

Ya Phineas, Ferb e Isabella habían instalado todo en el cuarto de Arnold. Estaban en la azotea mirando al cielo. Ese era un vecindario tranquilo. ¿Porqué un acontecimiento como una explosión espontánea atacaría ese lugar?

- Nunca he preguntado esto… - dijo Phineas - ¿Pero qué piensas de todo esto?

- Yo… - dijo Arnold – No lo sé… ¿Acaso hay alguien intentando hacernos daño? Esto no es lo que quiero… yo quiero vivir como todos los días, ayudando a alguien a resolver sus problemas.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó Gerald desde dentro del dormitorio.

En uno de los faxes instalados se imprimía la imagen de una mujer con una foto de Arnold. Debajo salía un texto que decía: "_Esa tipa murió por celebrar muy antes. Pero ya sabemos… ahora sólo nos hace falta recoger los frutos… es hora de la cosecha._"

- ¡Ay no viejo! – dijo Gerald – Vienen por ti… Arnold… vienen por ti…

- ¿Porqué alguien me buscaría?

- Ahora ya sabemos… que esto es provocado… tenemos que identificar rápidamente la bacteria – dijo Phineas – Chicos… a trabajar…

Pasaron las horas mientras se hacían los análisis de las muestras. Pero era difícil… nadie sabía lo que estaban buscando… cualquier bacteria genéticamente modificada para producir hidrógeno.

- ¡Maldito cerdo! – gritó alguien en la calle - ¡Ese traje era nuevo!

Arnold miró por la ventana y vio que era Abnner, su mascota incondicional. Había regresado a casa… tal vez luego de un día en el basurero.

- Chicos… - dijo Arnold – Ese es Abnner, es mi mascota…

En eso un chico con atuendo de jugador de baloncesto tomó al cerdo y lo alzó.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Arnold - ¡Suéltalo! ¡Deja a Abnner!

- ¿Abnner….? ¡Este monton de grasa! Pero que cabeza de balón que eres…

No pudo continuar. El tipo frotó al cerdo con su guante y de repente, una bola de fuego consumió al cerdo y al humano. Los gritos no se hicieron tardar. Esa bola humana y animal de fuego corrió en círculos hasta que se extinguió dejando el ambiente con un aroma de ahumado y tocino. Todo esto ante los ojos de Arnold.

- ¡Abnner! ¡Noooo! ¿Porqué? ¡Abnner! ¡Abnner! ¿Quién ha sido el culpable de todo esto? ¿Quién ha sido el monstruo responsable? ¡Abnner!

Arnold cayó a un lado de su cama llorando. Phineas, Isabella y Gerald bajaron hacia la calle para ver lo que había sucedido. Al ver el resultado… el cerdo era literalmente tocino. Tomaron unas muestras y se las llevaron hacia donde Arnold.

- Arnold… debes ser fuerte – dijo Ferb - ¿Dónde crees que pudo estar Abnner?

- ¿En donde más…? – dijo Arnold llorando - ¡En el basurero! Por dios… quiero estar sólo. Abnner… ¿En que se convirtió el mejor amigo de un niño? ¡En tocino!

- ¿En el basurero? – dijo Isabella – Ay dios mío… tenemos que hacer algo lo más pronto posible…

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – dijo Phineas.

- En la basura… donde todo está apilado que no se respira… sino sólo metano… Phineas… son cianobacterias.

- Oh dios mío… ¿Pero no mueren al contacto con la luz?

- Parece que estas no… tenemos que analizarlo.

Minutos después las pruebas confirmaban una Cianobacteria. Eso era lo peor de todo…

- Isabella… debes enviar estas muestras a NorBAC. Tenemos que secuenciar el genoma de esas bacterias lo más pronto posible.

- Como digas, Phineas… voy enseguida…

- Oh dios mío – dijo Ferb – Si es lo que tememos… pueden extenderse por todo este barrio. ¿Qué podremos hacer?

- No lo sé… y menos ahora que nuestro guía se encuentra totalmente derrumbado…


	35. Momento Espontáneo Parte 4

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXV**

**(Momento Espontáneo – Parte 4)**

No había nada que hacer tras la muerte de Abnner que esperar. Se vinieron días mustios tras la muerte de la mascota de Arnold. El chico, antes idealista y decidido, era una deconstrucción de su ser. Estaba retraído, tímido y hablaba poco. Ciertamente le afectaba todo eso…

- No te preocupes hombrecito… - le dijo el abuelo entrando.

- A Abnner le gustaría que recordases esto… - dijo el abuelo lanzándole algo de basura en el rostro y esparciéndola – No querría que te aflijas tanto…

- ¿Eso crees? No habrá otro Abnner… aunque la basura en la que se revolcó me recuerde que él estará ahí…

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Isabella recibía en una locutorio resultados de NorBAC.

- ¿Perry? ¿Qué fue de los resultados?

- Isabella – comenzó el Agente – Es una cianobacteria modificada que convierte la luz del sol en hidrógeno en lugar de lo que se suele esperar de la fotosíntesis. Es resistente a los antibióticos in vitro… así que no sabemos como eliminarla. Tenemos que sellar el vecindario… y dado lo que me constaste de que vino de un cerdo… nadie debe tocar la basura… puede ser su hábitat natural.

- Informaré a Phineas y Ferb y trabajaremos en una cura. Gracias por todo, Perry.

Isabella le agradeció y colgó. Regresó inmediatamente a la casa de huéspedes. Al subir a la habitación de Arnold se topó con lo inimaginable.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¿Qué pasa Isabella? – preguntó Arnold.

- Hemos identificado… la bacteria. Es una bacteria que vive en la basura y resiste al sol. No debieron tocar la basura… ahora es posible que tengan la bacteria en sus cuerpos.

- ¡Nos daremos una ducha enseguida! La eliminaremos…

- Inténtelo… contactaré con Phineas y Ferb. ¡No salgan de la Casa de Huéspedes bajo ningún concepto! No queremos empeorarlo más…

Pero en un barrio cercano, un grupo cantaba canciones de victoria. El Gino había ardido hasta morir tras haber intentado fumar por primera vez. ¿Justicia poética? No… era la cianobacteria. Se extendía cada vez más…

Isabella logró contactar a Phineas y a Ferb y ponerles al tanto de tan horrible situación.

- Tenemos que buscar una forma de destruir la bacteria. ¿Perry mandó imágenes del microscopio electrónico de barrido?

- Si… están en la laptop. Aquí están… míralas… - dijo sacando la laptop.

La bacteria era una cianobacteria con motas negras por todos lados. ¿Parecían errores?

- La imagen está plagada de errores…

- Phineas… lo chequearon en el laboratorio. Esas son nanomáquinas metálicas. Absorben la energía de la luz y la usan con otros elementos como el H2O del ambiente para crear hidrógeno.

- ¿Entonces si las tapamos, podríamos detener la difusión de la cianobacteria?

- No lo sabemos… pero si no hacemos nada podría extenderse y destruir a toda la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Perry me informó que in vitro la bacteria tardaba pocas horas en saturar la caja de Petri con hidrógeno. Si resiste al sol… un día soleado será suficiente para producir tal hidrógeno que vuelva inhabitable a este barrio. ¿Pero qué haremos… no responde a los antibióticos?

- ¡El bravucón! – dijo Phineas.

- ¿El bravucón? – dijo Ferb.

- No sólo podemos usar antibióticos. Podemos taponear las nanomáquinas con un virus. Así la bacteria morirá por no realizar su función – respondió Phineas – Combatir fuego con fuego.

- Phineas… es peligroso… - dijo Ferb.

- Hagánlo… - dijo Isabella – Arnold tiene la cianobacteria y si no hacemos algo morirá.

- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Regresaremos a NorBAC.

- Vayan… - dijo Isabella – Yo averiguaré como empezó todo esto. Tenemos que salvarlos…

Isabella fue hacia la Escuela Pública PS 118. Tal vez entre los chicos tendrían las respuestas. Tras preguntar un poco, se le informó que la persona que más sabía sobre estas cosas podría ser El Gino, pero rápidamente llegaron a sus oídos los rumores de su muerte por combustión. Le indicaron a otra persona…

- ¿Phoebe Heyerdahl?

- Es la chica más inteligente de todo el lugar. Seguramente ella sabrá de laboratorios y cosas así.

Isabella decidió buscarla en el comedor escolar y la encontró. Junto a Helga Pataki.

- ¿Phoebe? – dijo Isabella - ¿Podría…?

- Claro… siéntate aquí con nosotros…

- ¿Y quién es esta…? – dijo Helga.

- Helga, cálmate… no deberías…

- Necesito ayuda… es sobre Arnold – empezó Isabella – Tenemos que salvar su vida.

Al oír Arnold, Helga se desconectó de la realidad. Instintivamente empezó a llamarlo "cabeza de balón", pero por dentro todo un mar de preocupaciones la inundaban. ¿Salvar su vida? ¡Era capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por él!

Por otro lado… en NorBAC, Perry recibía instrucciones de Phineas y Ferb… por teléfono.

- ¿Cómo que no pueden llegar?

- Hay un gran embotellamiento… sigue mis instrucciones y cuando acabes envíanos los viales. Los inyectaremos a Arnold y a su abuelo…

- ¡Es peligroso! ¿Y las pruebas in vitro?

- ¡No hay tiempo, podrían explotar en cualquier momento!

- Las mandaremos cuando podamos…

Por otro lado Isabella lograba encontrar algo de información.

- Un grupo dijo que hacían algo para ganar dinero… esta es la dirección – respondió Phoebe.

- Y dile algo a ese cabeza de balón… - dijo Helga – Si no sale de esta… ¡No se lo perdonaré!

Isabella no entendía la "bipolaridad" de Helga, así que se despidió y fue a la dirección indicada. Era una especie de almacén abandonado. Cuando logró abrir la puerta… encontró un lugar calcinado. Parecía que quienes trabajaban en eso… habían estado expuestos a la cianobacteria. Ya era tarde… Isabella quizo correr… pero entonces escuchó un canto que le heló la sangre:

"_Enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…_

_Enyoy yourself… while you're still in the pink…_

_The years go by as quickly as a wink…_

_Enyoy yourself, enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…"_

(Nota del Autor: El canto es 'Enjoy Yourself' una canción de un tono amigable, pero es la versión tétrica de Amber que se escucha en el Episodio 23 de la 5 temporada de House M.D. Busquen la escena en Youtube, porque la volverán a oír…)

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Una mujer con un mandil blanco paseaba por el lugar calcinado cantando y riéndose de manera tétrica mientras extendía las manos, como si disfrutase o arrullase un bebé.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¿Acaso alguien ha vuelto a mi nido?

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

- ¿Pasa algo Stella…? – dijo un hombre saliendo. Tenía el atuendo de un explorador, pero estaba con un mandil blanco puesto.

- No pasa nada Miles. Sólo esta señorita… confundió todo. Parece que nuestro hijo no volverá.

- ¿Su hijo? ¿A quién se refieren?

Por otro lado, Phineas recibía una llamada de Perry a su celular.

- Acabamos de enviar la muestra. Tienes que inyectársela a Arnold y a su abuelo. ¡Lo más pronto posible! Su vida corre peligro… Está en envio aéreo… en unas horas deberás tenerla.

- Gracias Perry… iremos con Ferb a recogerla.

Volvamos un momento a Isabella, Stella y Miles.

- No parece que ni aún así nuestro hijo regrese…

- Creo que ha decidido vivir su mundo…

- _Love, love is a verb… love is a doing word… fearless… on my breath…_ - canturreó Stella.

(Nota del Autor: La tonada es de 'Teardrop' de Massive Atack, la opening de House M.D)

- ¿Son los padres de Arnold? ¡Su hijo los necesita! Dejen el canto y vayan a verlo…

- Iremos a verlo… a nuestro hijo… pero cuando se recupere de todo esto. No querrá saber que la cianobacteria fue una forma de encontrarlo. De que pusiera su sentido de ayudar a otros y nos encontrara… pero de nuevo… no lo hizo. No vió mas allá… y sólo ayudó a otro más.

Por otro lado, Arnold y su abuelo ya recibían las vacunas contra la cianobacteria.

- Estarán bien – dijo Phineas – NorBAC contactará con los laboratorios de la zona para que produzcan vacunas en masa. Lo controlaremos… y te dejaremos estos equipos de recuerdo…

- Esto es genial viejo – dijo Gerald – Gracias…

- Muchas gracias – dijo Arnold – Me han salvado la vida.

Y despidiéndose, los chicos dejaron la Casa de Huéspedes.


	36. Reunión de Consejo

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**(Reunión del Consejo)**

Habían pasado varias semanas tras los acontecimientos en ese barrio de New York. Isabella no le contó a nadie que había visto a los padres de Arnold. Estaba asustada… asustada de que Arnold supiera que sus padres hicieron todo eso para llamar su atención. No quizo saber más y agradeció que sus padres estuvieran vivos. A la vez la embargaba la pena. Arnold no sería el mismo… su mascota Abnner había muerto por combustión. ¿Y qué decir de Oceanside? Sus deportistas más conocidos habían muerto brutalmente en un bombardeo. ¿En que se estaban metiendo? ¿A dónde los llevaba toda esa casa de malos científicos?

- ¿Isabella… te pasa algo? – preguntó Phineas.

- Sólo estoy… pensando…

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

En una oficina grande, como para reunir a un CEO y su directorio estaban sentados varias personas: Doug Doullard, el Dr. Joseph Bell, Stella, Miles y otros dos personajes que vestidos de blanco daban inocencia a esa reunión, sino fuera porque estaban ante uno de los personajes más siniestros del medio: El Dr. Joseph Bell y su mecenas, Doug Doullard.

- Señores – empezó Doug – Los convocó porque el Dr. Bell nos ha informado de avances importantes dentro de nuestro proyecto de la Perfección Humana.

- Señores – empezó el Dr. Bell – Ya saben lo que dijeron sabios de la antigüedad… "el hombre es una máquina perfecta, tal vez la representación viva del movimiento perpetuo". Pero nosotros lo que buscamos no es modificar al hombre como máquina… sino producir su Regenesis… la creación del hombre perfecto… mediante el uso de la Ingeniería Genética.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas habilidades? – preguntó Stella.

- Ah… usted lo debe saber igual que yo… es médico. Buscamos hombres con la capacidad de la gran resistencia física para adaptarse a su entorno… inteligencia para resolver sus problemas… lucidez y creatividad, como complemento y la capacidad de sentir la empatía. Y me agrada decirles que hemos hallado a los especímenes adecuados…

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- Tenemos reportes de muchos niños con habilidades fuera de la media… niños que se perderían en el mundo actual… pero que hemos logrado captar con nuestros progresos científicos y estimulamos la producción de sus propios genes. Verán… - dijo el Dr. Bell proyectando diapositivas – Estos 4 chicos son de Oceanside, California. Sam Doullard, Otto Rocket, Reguie Rocket y Twister Rodriguez, los 4 son muy buenos atletas, deportistas excepcionales, tal vez con la excepción de Sam, que poseía un error de translocación en el gen que identificamos como el propio de sus habilidades… el Gen RKT32 y asociados a ellos, RKT38 y RKT 89. Estos genes producen resistencia al sol, estimulando la producción de melanina… y bronceado la piel, el último. El segundo produce resistencia muscular y mayores fibras musculares, lo que resulta en más ejercicio físico y el tercero otorga capacidad pulmonar, que entrega más aire a los tejidos, con resultado de que se cansan menos. Los genes están siendo aislados de los tejidos de estos sujetos.

- ¿Tejidos? – preguntó Stella.

- Se acercaron muy pronto a la verdad… y los exterminamos. Sus cadáveres fueron trasladados aquí lo más pronto posible y están en la Sección de Criogenia de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Iremos ahí en cuanto acabemos…

Los otros asistentes se sorprendieron. La Dra. Stella tomó un poco de jugo. A diferencia de lo que parecía, no tenía miedo… estaba interesada. Así que el Dr. Bell supo que podía seguir:

- Este es Arnold. Esta vivo y su característica es su madurez precoz, producto de ciertos caminos neuronales desarrollados en su cabeza de balón… que facilitó dichos cambios. Secuenciaremos su ADN buscando los genes responsables, pero la Dra. Stella nos ha traído buenas noticias, con la identificación del gen de la Cabeza de Balón. Lo hemos denominado FHC12, lo que nos hará más fácil encontrar el otro gen que queda. Tras la operación que hizo perder a su mascota y a ciertos compañeros… estamos seguros que su organismo ya produce suficientes cambios para detectar el gen restante. Agradecemos el gran sacrificio que hacen… Sr. Miles.

- Es todo un honor ayudarlo a mejorar a la humanidad – dijo Miles – Mi esposa y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que nos haya reclutado.

- El Sr. Miles nos trae también, reportes de creatividad y agudeza mental. En California hemos identificado a un grupo de bebes que a juzgar por su comportamiento actúan entre sí como un entorno social y con los demás como simples bebes irracionales. Esto demuestra una agudeza mental sin precedentes al elegir su propio grupo social. Los sujetos identificados son Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil Bill y su gemela Lily Jill. Lamentablemente hay elementos inútiles en el grupo como Dil Pickles, el hermano menor de Tommy y la prima de Chuckie, Angélica que sirve de antagonista al grupo. Ella sin embargo es más útil porque fuerza la producción de canales neuronales, mientras que Dil hace que se reduzcan por jugar con él y su intelecto inferior.

- Dr. Bell – dijo Miles – Fui testigo en las misiones de observación que Tommy Pickles puede perder su parte racional. Cuando estuvo por echar jalea de banana a su hermano… su llanto lo convenció de que no podía hacerlo. Esto produce degeneración de los caminos neuronales.

- Y lamentablemente… debe seguir… no sabemos los efectos secundarios de la creación de canales neuronales nuevos. De estos tipos ya no es necesario preocuparnos. Estos nuevos investigadores con nosotros, el Dr. Mathew y la Dra. Victoria nos han traído muestras de sangre tras hacerse pasar por miembros de Medicaid para vacunar a estos tipos… a los que denominamos en clave: "Rugrats".

(Nota del Autor: 'Rugrat' es una frase en inglés para referirse a un infante. De hecho la traducción de la serie 'Rugrats' sería 'Infantes', no 'Aventuras en Pañales')

- El análisis de los genes de Chuckie Finster (Carlitos) nos ha mostrado trazas de BRCA1 en el ADN mitocondrial… lo que nos lleva a explicar la muerte de su madre. Murió por las complicaciones de la sobredosis de estrógenos tras el parto. El hijo sufre de alergias y aun es muy pronto para saber si tendrá cáncer de mama masculino, un caso muy raro, pero que es posible considerando que tiene la mutación de MC1R que le da su cabello… es posible que presente otras mutaciones como Asma… así que usaremos sus genes como control para descartar posibles falsos genes.

(Nota del Autor: El BRCA1 es el gen del cáncer de mama y el MC1R es el gen del pelo rojo. Este último se asocia también con una capacidad mejorada para responder a los analgésicos. Irónicamente, ya que no soy médico, el New England Journal of Medicine dice que hay una correlación entre mutaciones en el cromosoma 17q21 y el riesgo de Asma infantil. En el cromosoma 17q21 también se ubica el gen MC1R del cabello rojo.

Pongo la cita del Estudio para los interesados: Effect of 17q21 Variants and Smoking Exposure in Early-Onset Asthma. New England Journal of Medicine. Volume 359. No. 19. 1985-1994)

- Los resultados son muy prometedores… - dijo Doug Doullard – Nuestra farmacéutica seguirá respaldando todas sus investigaciones…

- Y el último descubrimiento. El Sr. Miles informó en sus viajes que hay una chica que supuestamente puede "entenderse" con los animales. No creemos que como dicen por ahí se deba al regalo de un chamán. La individuo llamada Eliza Thornberry, ha adquirido la capacidad de interpretar las feromonas animales, tal vez por la reactivación del Órgano de Jacobson.

(Nota del Autor: Se ha demostrado que removiendo el Órgano de Jacobson a ciertos animales, se entorpece en gran manera su comportar social. Para los interesados, el estudio de la revista Doklady Biological Sciences:

Characteristics of exploratory behavior and the level of uneasiness of white nonpurebred rats after extirpation of the vomeronasal organ (VNO). Doklady Akademii Nauk .2007, Vol. 414, No. 6, pp. 845–849.)

- ¿Está usted seguro? Sería uno de los descubrimientos del siglo – dijo la Dra. Stella.

- Estamos en averiguarlo. Y finalmente, está Donnie Thornberry, un chico feral que ha perdido casi la capacidad de hablar. Si logramos implantar en su cerebro los canales neuronales que ubiquemos tras identificar los genes de Arnold, y recupera el habla, podremos demostrar que es posible combinar los genes varios y crear la capacidad del hombre perfecto que buscamos.

- Supongo que ese niño feral y su "hermana" serán nuestros próximos blancos – dijo Doug.

- Así es… tenemos información que lo llevarán al Instituto Mental Hennington en Boston. Ahí lo capturaremos y realizaremos la intervención. Dr. Mathew, Dra. Victoria, como sus padres… confiamos que lo harán de la mejor manera.

- Donnie cree que hemos muerto asesinados por cazadores furtivos – dijo el Dr. Mathew – Que iluso es… dejamos la Antropología al ver que el hombre puede perfeccionarse… y no se preocupe, Sr. Doug, Dr. Bell… no les fallaremos.

- Es algo bueno de saber… - concluyó Doug – Se levanta la sesión…


	37. Sin Habla

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**(Sin habla)**

(Instituto de Salud Mental Hennington, Boston)

- ¿Está seguro que debemos pasar la noche aquí? El clima está tranquilo…

- Créame… será muy productivo en la Terapia de Donnie.

Con esas palabras, la Psiquiatra encargada del caso de Donnie Thornberry tranquilizó a sus "padres" de que debían quedarse en las instalaciones de la Institución.

- Creo que debo preguntarlo de nuevo… - empezó Eliza - ¿Porqué llevamos a Donnie aquí?

- Verás… - empezó su padre – Donnie atravesó una de las peores cosas que un niño puede haber atravesado… perdió a sus padres… sus padres… fueron prácticamente casados. Y no puede hablar… o al menos no de una forma adecuada. Nosotros queremos corregir eso… hacer que tenga una vida normal… y si es preciso llevarlo a este lugar, no nos importa… lo haremos por su bien.

- Creo que deberían irse a dormir – dijo la encargada – Ya es tarde… síganme, por aquí les asignaré habitaciones.

- ¿Puede ser cerca de Donnie?

- Lo lamento… mantenemos un control estricto de los pacientes. Pero pueden estar en el ala contigua a las habitaciones de pacientes pediátricos.

Pasaron unas horas. Ya era de noche… y en los pasillos no se podía ver ni un alma. En lo que respecta al dormitorio de Donnie en el ala pediátrica… era un lugar amplio con una cama y algún que otro mueble como una silla y una ventana, debidamente enrejada para que no escape. Ya lo había intentado antes, así que era mejor prevenir.

De repente unos pasos sonaron. Donnie no estaba dormido del todo… y al oír esos pasos se puso en alerta. ¿Podría preguntar quién era? Imposible… nadie lo entendería. Así que murmuró algo incompresible… incluso para él y se sentó en la cama… esperó.

- ¿Donnie? Abre la puerta… - dijo esa voz.

- Vamos… se un buen chico… ¿Te haz olvidado de nosotros?

Donnie se acercó a la puerta con discreción. No podía responder a sus interlocutores… pero tampoco quería abrirles. No eran las voces que el recordaba. No eran los Thornberrys, pero sin embargo… le sonaban familiares.

- No responde al llamado… - murmuró uno de los que estaban ahí – Prepara el plátano con Tiopentato Sódico.

En la puerta había un pequeño agujero por donde los encargados servían alimentos a Donnie, pasándoselos por debajo. Nadie quería ir a servirle personalmente la comida, porque ya habían tenido reacciones adversas del chico que naturalmente prefería comer como aprendió antes de ser recogido por los Thornberrys: Como los simios.

De todos modos, el plátano cargado con esa droga, pasó por el agujero. A Donnie si se le enseñó no aceptar regalos de extraños, no lo recordó o no le importó… y como había más de simio que de que humano en su mente… lo comió.

Tras unos minutos, presa del Tiopentato Sódico, Donnie abrió la puerta a sus captores. El chico estaba muy tranquilo… casi no parecía el mismo.

- Veo que tu droga de la verdad funciona excelentemente – dijo el Dr. Mathew.

- Esperemos que Donnie sea todo lo colaborador posible – dijo la Dra. Victoria – ¿Recordará?

- Tal vez si empiezas cantándole esa canción que al le gustaba oír…

_"Enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…_

_Enjoy yourself… while you're still in the pink…_

_The years go by as quickly as a wink…_

_Enjoy yourself, enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…"_

Donnie se acercó con confianza al oír esa canción. El Dr. Mathew miró a Donnie y le dijo:

- Ven… con tu verdadero papá… aquí donde te canta mamá…

La Dra. Victoria seguía cantando mientras sacaba de una maleta un grupo de instrumentos quirúrgicos. Iban a realizar la intervención que le dijeron a Doug Doullard en la reunión de Doullard Farmacéuticas. ¿Acaso tan poco querían a su hijo?

- Vamos a ver… estoy seguro que no haz olvidado como comunicarte campeón – dijo Mathew.

- Y por eso pediré que seas un niño muy obediente… - dijo Victoria – Primero pondré estos electrodos en tus brazos y tu pierna. Quedate quietecito…

Y colocándole a Donnie los 3 electrodos de Electrocardiografía, los conectó a un equipo móvil que tenía en la maleta. Lo encendió y se vio lo que pasaba: 75 latidos por minuto, tensión en 98/67 y una saturación de 97. Estaba… normal.

- Procedamos con los anestésicos principales…

Trasladémonos un momento a la habitación de Eliza Thornberry. No podía dormir. No soportaba la idea de Donny en una institución mental. No estaba loco… sólo era especial.

- Tengo que ir a verlo…

Se levantó de la cama… pero se detuvo. ¿Ir a verlo a la 1:00 AM? Seguramente estaría dormido… ¿Qué ganaba al ir tan tarde? Se recostó otra vez y pensó. No sabía que era peor… que pudiera hablar con los animales o que Donnie fuera casi uno y no lo pueda entender. Y al estar en la urbe y en un sitio aislado como una Institución Mental, no podía contarle sus cuitas a nadie.

- Muy bien… Donnie… quiero que pienses en nosotros… ¿Quiénes somos?

En la habitación de Donnie, ya había comenzado el procedimiento. Los dos padres habían expuesto el cerebro de su hijo, con finas incisiones sobre el cráneo. Habían colocado una red neuronal para medir la velocidad de los impulsos y la Dra. Victoria insertaba con delicadeza unos catéteres en el cerebro mientras miraba la tomografía base de dichas conexiones.

- Puedes conectar la red neuronal – dijo mirando a su esposo.

El Dr. Mathew presionó un botón de una maquina y en la pantalla de una laptop, apareció el trazo del Electroencefalograma de Donnie. En rango. Al lado aparecía una pantalla donde se llenaba de letras y caracteres sin sentido.

- Piensa mejor… enfócate en nosotros… ¿Quiénes somos? – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

La pantalla seguía mostrando letras sin sentido: _"ppppssasdfd….f paaaddddrrrreee….."_

- Cambiando al sistema límbico – dijo el Dr. Mathew mientras giraba una perilla.

En ese momento, se aclaró la pantalla. Empezaron a aparecer palabras claras: "¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Me va a doler?"

- Claro que no te va a doler… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Eres un buen chico… te estamos ayudando…

La pantalla seguía mostrando el habla de Donny. Podía comunicarse… en sí mismo, pero no podía hacer llegar esos impulsos hacia la zona del lenguaje. Así que el Dr. Mathew giró la perilla otra vez.

- Cambiando hacia el córtex del habla…

- ¿Estoy bien?

Por primera vez Donnie ya no decía disparates… sino palabras. La teoría el Dr. Bell funcionaba. Los cambios en los caminos neuronales podían aplicarse a cualquier persona. El caso de Donnie, al ser un caso extremo, lo demostraba sin duda alguna.

- ¿Acaso ustedes… pero porqué no volvieron conmigo?

- Hijo… es complicado… debes saber que los adultos como nosotros… tenemos cosas… misiones…

- ¿Cómo esos viajes que hacen mis otros padres?

- No son tus padres… pero puedes llamarlos así. Y sí… son como esos viajes…

Eliza Thornberry se levantó de su cama. Quería ir al lavabo, pero estaba algo cansada, por lo que se equivocó de camino y entró en el Ala de Psiquiatría Pediátrica. Se sorprendió de ver una de las luces de los cuartos encendida.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Eliza…

- Cambiando a sistema límbico… - dijo el Dr. Mathew presintiendo el peligro.

Donnie dejó de hablar… en la pantalla de la laptop se veían sus mensajes: _"¿Eres tú, Eliza?"_

Eliza se acercó hacia la puerta. El Dr. Mathew sacó un arma y esperó a que ella entrara.

- ¿Donnie? ¡Aaaaah dios mío! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Donnie?

"_No… estoy bien... ni siquiera me duele…"_ apareció en la laptop. Pero Mathew no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera y disparó contra Eliza dos veces. No balas… sino dardos sedantes. Eliza perdió el sentido y el equilibrio y de un sonido seco cayó al suelo.

"_No… ustedes no son mis padres. ¡Ellos no le harían daño a Eliza!"_ apareció en la pantalla antes que Donnie tomara uno de los equipos y lo lanzara contra la Dra. Victoria.

- ¿Por qué haces…?

Donnie se despegó de la red neuronal… y aun así con la cabeza expuesta empezó a luchar contra el Dr. Mathew y la Dra. Victoria. Arrojó contra ellos los objetos que tenía, intentó hasta morderlos. El Dr. Mathew mirándolo con ira, le hizo tropezar y dándole un golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer de cara al suelo.

- ¡Maldito chico mono! ¡Pero ya tenemos lo que queremos , inútil animal!

Y le dio una patada en el hígado. Donnie se quedó sin aire, pero logró girar la perilla de una de las máquinas que dejó caer. En la laptop apareció: _"Cambio: Córtex del habla"_ y Donnie empezó a emitir gritos y alaridos. El Dr. Mathew supo que debía irse con su mujer y recogiendo los equipos se fueron de ahí, no sin antes que la Dra. Victoria le diera un puntapié en el costado a Donnie como venganza.

Tras oír los gritos, se despertaron algunas enfermeras y esta al ver el macabro escenario: A Eliza inconsciente y a Donnie gritando y con la cabeza medio abierta, dieron parte a los Thornberrys. Cuando estos llegaron… no podían imaginar siquiera ese horrendo espectáculo.

- ¿Donnie? ¿Te encuentras bien…?

- Por favor… ayúdenme… ayuden a Eliza – respondió Donnie a sus sorprendidos "padres".


	38. Materia Gris

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**(Materia Gris)**

El caso de Donnie hizo que Hennington llamase a NorBAC. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño que no sabía hablar, lo hiciera en un día? Eso era… inaudito.

- No logramos entender cómo es que Donnie logró esos avances – explicaba la encargada a Phineas – El chico no tenía experiencia casi con el lenguaje…

- Qusiéramos ver al paciente… - dijo Ferb.

- A eso vamos Ferb – le respondió Phineas – A ver a Donnie.

- No… nosotros vamos a ver a un niño normal. Quiero verlo cuando aún era un paciente.

La encargada miró a Ferb y entendió a lo que se refería.

- Iré por los videos. Ustedes esperen en mi oficina.

Ya en la oficina, la encargada puso los videos. Verlos… era un tanto cruel. Donnie era muy retraído con quienes no eran los Thornberrys.

"_- Tu puedes intentar hablar. Repite… 'hospital': 'hos-pi-tal'. Vamos Donnie…"_

Lo único que respondía el chico eran gruñidos y palabras incomprensibles. De vez en cuanto se movía violentamente por el lugar, como queriendo escapar.

- Apáguenlo… - dijo Ferb – Ya es suficiente… tenemos que ir a hablar con el verdadero Donnie.

Tanto Phineas, Ferb e Isabella fueron a donde estaba Donnie. El chico estaba sentado en una cama. Estaba bien de salud, pero emocionalmente, nadie sabía que impresión le había dado saber que sus propios padres le hubieran mentido y encima abierto la cabeza con malas intenciones.

- Hola Donnie – dijo Ferb – Soy Ferb de NorBAC. He venido a ver si todo está bien…

- Claro que nada está bien. Me mintieron… me abandonaron… y le hicieron daño a Eliza…

El médico se acercó hacia Phineas y le dijo al oído:

- Eliza Thornberry no sale de la inconsciencia todavía. No sabemos que le inyectó, pero no queremos despertarla químicamente por temor a empeorarla.

- ¿Puedo ir a revisar las muestras del laboratorio?

- Claro que sí, está por aquí, sígame…

Ferb seguía oyendo a Donnie.

- Pensar… que todo lo que viví… fue una mentira… fue para preparar un experimento. Creo que es lo que se esperaría de mí…

- ¡No Donnie! – le dijo Ferb – Nadie tiene derecho a usarte para un experimento. No es así… la gente merece ese respeto… que tiene por el hecho de ser persona. No somos animales…

- ¿Crees que porque pasé tiempo de mi vida viviendo con monos me hicieron esto? No soy un humano…

- ¿Qué te han dicho esos tipos? ¡No es así! ¡Eres una persona, como yo, como Phineas, como Isabella! Por favor, queremos ayudarte… ¿Quiénes son tus captores? ¿Quiénes te hicieron esto?

- Eran… esos dos tipos: Decían ser mis padres… y yo les creí. Sonaban tan… ciertos…

En eso entró Isabella con unas hojas.

- Ferb… la encargada dice que Donnie tiene que hacerse una Resonancia Magnética.

- ¡No iré fuera! ¡No quiero ir a esa máquina! ¡Sálvenme! ¡Ayúdenme!

- Donnie… te acompañaré – dijo Ferb – Verás que no hay nada que temer. Acompáñame…

- Es inútil – susurró la encargada – No quiere ir a la máquina… tendré que sedarlo.

- De eso nada… - dijo Ferb – Nadie hará lo que Donnie no quiera.

De alguna forma, Ferb inspiró confianza a Donnie por lo que accedió entrar a la máquina. Eso sí, Ferb tenía que estar ahí cerca.

- Escucha Donnie – empezó Ferb – Tienes que quedarte totalmente quieto. La máquina hará un ruido muy fuerte… no te asustes… y quédate absolutamente inmóvil.

- Claro… - respondió Donnie.

Ferb hizo una señal y la encargada activó la máquina de resonancia. En la pantalla del monitor de la sala de control apareció la imagen de Donnie.

- Por el amor de dios… - dijo la encargada marcando un celular – Phineas… tiene que ver esto…

La encargada le hizo una seña a Ferb para que se quedara con Donnie y salió hacia el encuentro con Phineas en el pasillo. Al verlo, lo llevó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Porqué todo este misterio?

- Isabella vendrá enseguida. Por ningún motivo debe Donnie saber esto…

Isabella entró a la oficina con unas hojas de papel. Se sentó y esperó…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- He visto la resonancia de Donnie – dijo mostrándola en su monitor y girándolo para que los chicos lo vieran – Quien sea que lo operó le implantó cables para forzar las conexiones neuronales. Es increíble… logró que hablara. Hasta ahora esto era una remota posibilidad…

- Eso no es increíble – dijo Isabella – Es peligrosísimo… Donnie pudo morir…

- Tenemos que quitarle los cables…

- Se quedará sin habla… volverá a ser el niño feral de siempre. ¿Qué calidad de vida le espera?

- Pues entonces hay que convencer a sus padres de que dejen su aventura exploratoria y cuiden de su hijo – respondió Phineas – Tenemos que hacerle una Resonancia Funcional a Eliza.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Ya ví lo que le inyectaron… haloperidol. Tenemos que ver que esté segura…

- La sedaron… oh dios mío… - respondió la encargada – Los llevaré hacia la sala… traeré a la paciente. Pero saquen a Donnie y no le digan nada…

Phinesas le mandó un SMS a Ferb y logró sacar a Donnie de la sala. Tras eso lo llevó con sus padres. Renunciamos a describir lo que se dijeron "padres" e hijo. Hay cosas que no se pueden pintar, el sol, por ejemplo.

Por su parte, Ferb fue a la habitación de Donnie y revisó el suelo. ¿Acaso habría una pista o algo para poder ubicar a quienes hicieron todo esto? Entonces se topó con un alambre. Lo vió… era un alambre de la red neuronal. Sacó de su bolsillo una lupa y vio el cuerpo del alambre. Decía "Doullard Farm." Ferb supo inmediatamente quien era el culpable: Doug Doullard.

Por otro lado, en la sala de resultados. Phineas veía que el cerebro de Eliza era funcionalmente sano. Salvo una cosa… había un flujo que iba de su córtex hacia su nariz. ¿Acaso tenía un olfato muy desarrollado? No podía ser… no habría tanto flujo. En eso, Eliza despertó.

- ¿Quién eres tú…?

- Soy Phineas y estoy ayudándote. Dime… ¿Acaso tienes algo que los demás no tengan? Tu resonancia muestra una anomalía del cerebro…

- Tengo… una habilidad… - dijo Eliza – Se que sonará una locura y todo… pero puedo entender a los animales… hablar con ellos. Imagino que eso es lo que causa el problema…

En ese momento sonó el celular de Phineas. El chico atendió.

- ¿Ferb?... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Busca a Isabella, voy para allá!

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Eliza.

- A descubrir quien está jugando a ser dios con ustedes… y con todos los niños…


	39. Buscando Pistas

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**(Buscando Pistas)**

Phineas, Isabella y Ferb se reunieron solos en una habitación. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Ferb?

- Lo que dije… esos cables llevan la firma de Doullard Farmacéuticas. No hay duda… es Doug Doullard otra vez.

- Ese infeliz… no le bastó matar a su hijo y sus amigos. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- Tenemos que hablar con Perry. Que nos de la lista de crímenes relacionados con mala conducta científica. Si estos son tan obstinados… habrán dejado huellas… - respondió Isabella.

Isabella usó una laptop que había en la sala y entró en comunicación con Perry.

- ¿Qué pasa Isabella?

- Necesitamos la información de malas conductas científicas… todo lo que pueda ver como una empresa "Doullard Farmacéuticas".

- No tardo en mandarte todo lo que tenga…

Ferb tomó la palabra. Tenía algo que decir…

- Acabo de saber por Phineas, que a Donnie le recablearon el cerebro. Mi teoría… es que Doug y sus secuaces están intentando la perfección humana.

- ¿Con un niño feral? – respondió Isabella.

- Es que eso lo hace más blanco… si lo logran "arreglar", nada detendrá sus experimentos en otras personas.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver con Arnold? Hay que sospechar que todo está relacionado – dijo Phineas.

- La cabeza de balón… están buscando… otra clave… ¡Genes!

- ¿Genes?

- A mi me da… - dijo Phineas – De de que han estado robando ADN de todos estos niños, buscando la clave de sus actitudes…

- ¿Y que me dices de lo de Eliza?

- No tengo ni idea. Ella me dijo que podía hablar con los animales… - dijo Ferb.

- No… Ferb… - dijo Isabella – Sabes que eso es imposible naturalmente…

- Nosotros construimos una máquina que…

- ¡Una máquina! – dijo Isabella – Ese desgraciado le implantó algo a Eliza.

- La resonancia no mostró nada…

En ese momento la laptop sonó como un teléfono y Perry volvió por la videoconferencia.

- Ya tengo todo lo que quieren. Doullard Farmacéuticas está relacionada con una supuesta suplantación de vacunas dentro del área de California… la vacuna que se les pone a los bebes para el Sarampión. Así mismo, varios de los que están relacionados con la empresa tienen postulados extraños: El Dr. Joseph Bell acabó su doctorado con controversias, tras decir que el uso de ADN de niños podría ayudar a crear una raza perfecta… la Dra. Stella propuso cirugía en recién nacidos y reportó a la literatura el caso de un niño con cabeza de balón… y la Dra. Victoria… propone la investigación de la adaptación del más fuerte.

- Quiero que busques sus relaciones familiares. Tengo un mal presentimiento… - dijo Phineas.

- Aquí tienes… - dijo Perry.

Phineas y los demás se quedaron mudos de horror al ver lo que decía el reporte.

"_FBI – Oficina de Árboles Genealógicos_

_Doug Doullard y Paula Doullard - Padre de Sam Doullard (Actualmente muerto)_

_Dra. Stella y Mgtr. Miles - Padres de Arnold (Actualmente viviendo en New York)_

_Dra. Victoria y Dr. Mathew - Padres de Donnie Thornberry (Según análisis de ADN del Instituto de Salud Mental Hennigton)"_

- Así que son sus padres… - dijo Phineas - ¡Sus propios padres están haciendo todo esto! ¿Quién los puede proteger de tanta maldad? ¿Qué hay en la mente de esos tipos que ven a sus hijos como cobayas para sus experimentos?

- Tenemos que ir a Doullard Farmacéuticas antes que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Isabella – Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que sigan con esos otros niños… esos bebes…

- Si hicieron todo esto con esos niños… no quiero ni imaginar lo que intentarán…

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Perry – Acabo de recibir un reporte de emergencia de Oceanside. Raymundo Rocket, Tito Maekani y Paula Doullard desaparecieron del Hospital donde estaban. Su paradero es inubicable…

- Están silenciando sus huellas Perry – dijo Phineas – Doug Doullard y los demás. Tenemos que ir… prepárate Perry. Nos vamos todos hacia Kansas. Y le pondremos fin a todo esto – Phineas cerró el puño – Esto no debe repetirse jamás…


	40. Confrontación

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XL**

**(Confrontación)**

(Hutchigton, Kansas)

(Nota del Autor: De antemano, agradezco a Eli/Amy Graham por las ideas que me dio para esta parte. No podría haberlo terminado sin ella. Este capítulo es un poco largo, pero espero que lo sepan apreciar)

En la estación de buses, se veía a los perdidos: Paula Doullard, Raymundo Rocket y Tito Maekani. Aparentemente parecían viajeros comunes que llegaban a la ciudad. Pero no era esa su misión. Su misión era vengarse… vengarse de aquellos que les arrebataron a sus amigos de la manera más horrible posible. Oceanside era un sitio tranquilo… y aquellos de quienes buscaban venganza habían destruido todo su sueño.

- ¿Están seguros de esto? – dijo Tito – Porque todavía…

- Recibí los resultados del FBI. Mis hijos Otto y Reguie explotaron como si fueran una sandía. Jamás perdonaré a esos malditos… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que le pasó a Twister y a Sam? Esos no son humanos… son diablos… sólo demonios harían algo tan brutal… - respondió Raymundo.

- Me dijeron lo que dijo a Sam antes de matarlo… dijo que era un inútil. ¡No lo perdonaré! Yo misma mataré a esa maldito… que mató a nuestro único hijo… - respondió Paula.

No había más que odio en la mente de Paula y Raymundo. Este odio era comprensible, dado la brutalidad con la que habían muerto sus hijos. Y además… si no hubiera sido por eso… ¿Darles una bebida que les destrozaría los huesos? Eso si era de dementes…

(NorBAC, Danville)

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella volvieron a Danville tras saber lo de Perry. Decidieron que irían a Hutchigton a detener los planes de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Tenían todas las pruebas que necesitaban… ya era cuestión de enfrentarlos.

- Chicos… podemos mandar un equipo del FBI y detenerlos. No hay porqué exponerse…

- Los quiero arrestados Perry – respondió Phineas – Pero antes quiero decirle un par de cosas a Joseph Bell en la cara. Es decir… ¿Qué mente tan enferma logra convencer a un grupo de padres para que ataquen así a sus propios hijos?

- Tenemos sospechas de que los fugados se han ido a Kansas – dijo Ferb.

- ¿Te refieres a Raymundo, Tito y Paula?

- No tendrían nada que perder… sus hijos y amigos ya murieron. Irán a tomar venganza por ellos… así que hay que detenerlos – dijo Ferb.

- Me prepararé… - dijo Perry – Saldremos esta misma noche. Ustedes también prepárense. Estaremos en una peligrosa misión…

Trasladémonos un momento a un café en el centro de Danville.

- Así que usted… sigue teniendo las riendas, ¿verdad?

- Pero claro Agente. Después del atentado, ya no estoy en el organigrama, pero soy el superior de NorBAC y todo lo que haga el FBI obedecerá mis órdenes…

- Mayor Monograma – siguió el agente – La CIA y la NSA agradecen su presencia. Es preciso evitar que se lleve a cabo la venganza que planean contra Doullard Farmacéuticas. El ejército está muy interesado y pretende financiar sus investigaciones…

- ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

- Nuestro país tiene que estar preparado… para defender su supremacía. Lamentamos los caídos en el camino… pero no hay otra forma para lograr la excelencia, que los sacrificios. ¿Qué importarán unos cuantos civiles menos, si es por un bien mayor?

- Está diciendo que…

- Puede hacer que su grupo elimine a esos idiotas… pero queremos a los científicos de Doullard Farmacéuticas con vida. No necesitamos a Doug Doullard… es sólo un advenedizo en el carro de la ciencia. Queremos a Joseph Bell, a Victoria, a Stella, a Miles y a Mathew.

- Entiendo… evitar la confrontación de NorBAC…

- No… eso debe darse… y esperar nuestras órdenes… pero es preciso que los otros testigos que puedan ser problemáticos, como Raymundo, Tito y Paula… sean silenciados como balas perdidas, si quiere llamarlo así. No podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran la verdad.

- ¿Y que gano yo de todo esto?

- Creo que no hace falta decirlo… pero sepa, Mayor Monograma que lo promoveremos fuera de NorBAC y la OWCA. Podrá comandar y supervisar soldados en nuestras futuras misiones hacia Oriente Medio y de espionaje. Llegará a la cima de su carrera, créame.

- Entendido… instruiré al comando del FBI que sigan mis órdenes. Al comienzo, serán las de Perry y luego las que usted indicó: Buscar y salvar a todos los científicos de Doullard Farmacéuticas y eliminar a Doug Doullard, a Paula Doullard, a Tito Maekani y a Raymundo Rocket.

- Es un honor tratar con gente tan comprometida por su país y la seguridad nacional. No dude de que si sale exitoso y me trae a los científicos vivos y elimina a los objetivos no deseados, tendrá todo lo que le prometí y más.

Y con un apretón de manos, se cerraba ese trato maquiavélico.

(Hutchigton, Kansas – 1 día después)

Un avión especial del FBI aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. De él bajaron rápidamente el equipo SWAT que Monograma mandó pedir. El que parecía su general, tenía un teléfono que lo comunicaba con Monograma.

- Esperamos sus órdenes…

- No hagan nada que no les indique. Vigilen la Sede de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Si ven a 3 niños y un ornitorrinco entrando, déjenlos, ya que son de la OWCA. Pero en cuando de la señal… sólo deberán salir vivos del edificio los científicos y escoltarlos hacia la base en Quántico, Virginia. Tendremos un transporte esperando. Si alguno de los de la OWCA impide que se realicen estas órdenes, pueden eliminarlo. Sólo quiero a los científicos con vida.

- Entendido señor.

- Orden de replegarse…

El equipo SWAT se dispersó y se dirigió hacia la sede de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Al tiempo que salían, un avión llegaba: Eran los de NorBAC: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Perry.

- Estamos en Kansas. Debemos ir a Doullard Farmacéuticas… - dijo Phineas – Con fortuna los encontraremos…

- Recuerden – dijo Perry – Tenemos que evitar que Raymundo, Tito o Paula tomen venganza de los científicos de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Perderíamos la única oportunidad de llevarlos ante la justicia. Y si no lo hacemos, esto no acabará…

- Entendido Perry – dijo Phineas.

Trasladémonos a Doullard Farmacéuticas. El comando SWAT había identificado a Raymundo, Tito y Paula. Así que consultaron a Monograma.

- Tenemos sospechosos… ¿procedemos con la eliminación?

- Verifiquen que no sean los 3 sospechosos que dije…

- Si señor… son ellos tres: Tito, Raymundo y Paula.

- No dispare. Envie a uno que se quede vigilándolos. Se vestirá de civil.

- A la orden señor…

Por otro lado, Raymundo, Tito y Paula lograron ingresar al edificio. Sin embargo, era un edificio muy grande. ¿Dónde iban a ubicar a sus culpables?

- Tenemos que ser creativos – dijo Paula – Podrían estar en cualquier parte…

- ¿Dónde es la sala de conferencias? – preguntó Raymundo.

- Es en el piso 30 del edificio.

- Pues seguro están ahí. Vamos…

En eso, entraban a Doullard Farmacéuticas, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Perry. El comando SWAT los dejó pasar, pero tan pronto pasaron, empezaron a seguirlos con sigilo.

- Debemos ir a la Sala de Conferencias – dijo Perry – Ahí los ubicaremos…

Y efectivamente… en la Sala de Conferencias se refinaban los planes de Doug y Joseph Bell.

- Caballeros… - dijo Joseph Bell – La noticia del organismo artificial de Instituto Craig Verter nos las facilidades para seguir con nuestro proyecto. Si la vida semi-artificial es posible… la perfección humana lo será. Y prometo y aseguro que todos estaremos en las portadas de Science y Nature cuando lo logremos…

(Nota del Autor: En Mayo de 2010, el Instituto Craig Verter publicó en la Revista Science, el caso del primer organismo con el ADN totalmente artificial)

- Dr. Bell – dijo la Dra. Stella - ¿La secuenciación de los genes de Arnold fue correcta?

- Por supuesto que sí… ya estamos uniendo el genoma con el de los Rocket, siguiendo el protocolo del Instituto Craig Verter. Tenemos el preliminar del cigoto de un niño con inteligencia y resistencia física. A la vez, desarrollaremos el cigoto de inteligencia con clarividencia, usando los genes obtenidos de los bebes de California.

- ¿En que quedó el ADN de Donnie? – preguntó el Dr. Mathew.

- Es nuestro importantísimo grupo de control. Su hijo no logra entender a los animales, como el caso de Eliza Thornberry, pero no logramos identificar ningún gen. Todo su ADN es normal.

En eso alguien entró violentamente.

- ¿Dr. Oliver Roth? – dijo el Dr. Bell - Qué sorpresa…

- No has pensado en nada de lo que te dije – dijo el Dr. Roth – Muchas cosas se logran a nivel genético… pero no necesariamente del genoma humano. Creo tener la explicación del caso de Eliza Thornberry.

- Pensé que se había apartado del proyecto – dijo Doug mirándolo – Pero aún así, me alegro de que esté aquí…

- El Instituto Hennington me mandó la Resonancia Funcional que le hicieron. Presenta un gran flujo de actividad en la región nasal. Es posible que nos encontremos ante el primer caso del Órgano de Jacobson en humanos…

- ¿El órgano de Jacobson? Eso es absurdo…

- ¡Arriba las manos todos ustedes! – dijo alguien entrando violentamente.

Aquellos que entraban eran Raymundo, Tito y Paula. Los 3 apuntando con pistolas hacia los ahí presentes, pero en especial hacia Doug Doullard.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a nuestro hijo? - preguntó Paula – Eso a nuestro pobre Sam. ¡Nuestro único hijo! Lo asesinaste… y creo que debo detenerte aquí y ahora…

- Todo lo que hiciste… - dijo Raymundo – No tiene perdón… mis pobres hijos: Otto y Reguie. ¡Nunca volveré a tenerlos de nuevo! No sólo tenía que perder a mi mujer… sino ahora por tu culpa perderlos a ellos. ¡Nada te salvará, Doug Doullard!

- Sé que la violencia no es la solución… - dijo Tito – Pero lo que hicieron a mis amigos es imperdonable. Creo que no evitaré que se vengen…

- ¿Y piensas matarme sin más? – preguntó Doug – Aún cuando ya está puesta la semilla… en la mente de cientos de científicos. Si no son tus hijos, serán los de otros… sus muestras ya están en las Universidades del mundo. Al fin lograron algo extremo… ser parte del nuevo escalón de la evolución humana…

- ¡Cállate monstruo! No hagas que dispare…

- ¿Y tu Paula? – dijo el Dr. Bell - ¿Ya olvidaste que Sam le falló a su padre? Que lo dejó todo… que hiciste que saltara el 4 grado por nada. ¡Se convirtió en uno de esos Rocket! Ahora Doug ofrece el sacrificio para que tu hijo entre a los anales de la historia…

- ¡Cállate! No hagas que te dispare…

Ese ambiente era muy tenso. Entonces alguien entró.

- ¡Alto! ¡Agencia Federal OWCA! – gritó Perry – Todos las manos en alto.

- Llegan justo a tiempo – dijo Tito – Es hora de vengarnos de esos bastardos que…

Aprovechando el descuido de Raymundo y Paula, Doug sacó un arma y disparó contra Tito. El Hawaiano se quedó mudo, porque la bala atravesó el corazón y cayó al suelo muerto, mientras de la herida, manaba la sangre.

- ¿Tito? ¡Tito! ¡Ay no, brother! ¡Nooo! – dijo Raymundo y apuntando a Doug le disparó.

Sonó un tiro, pero cayó un casquillo. Raymundo supo lo peor en ese momento… la pistola que tenía, era de balas de salva. Doug apuntó y disparó, pero el gorro de Perry desvió la bala.

- ¡Deténganse todos! – dijo Phineas – Esto es imposible… es cruel…

Doug volvió a disparar y el disparo impactó a Raymundo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Phineas – Estaba desarmado…

- El intentó atacarme… - dijo Doug – Y sé que no vas a dispararme. Ese Perry seguro ni siquiera les dio armas a ustedes…

- No necesitamos la sangre para solucionar los problemas – dijo Perry.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella estaban mirando hacia todos en la sala, por si había algún movimiento sospechoso. Entonces Phineas vió como la Dra. Stella lo miraba, al igual que Doug.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? – dijo Phineas – Sam… el "calamar" como lo llamaban sus amigos. Recuerdo todo del atentado a NorBAC. No tienes corazón… eres un monstruo…

- Ah, por favor – dijo Doug – Yo soy su padre… así que eso no te incumbe, pequeña peste. Es mi hijo y tengo el derecho de hacerle lo que quiera… ¿Entendiste? Lo que quiera…

- ¿Y tú? – dijo Ferb mirando a la Dra. Stella – No merecías ser la madre de Arnold. Yo… hubiera querido conocer a mi verdadera madre… pero si hubiera sido que sería alguien como tú, preferiría haberme quedado con mis amigos y mi grandioso hermano. ¿Qué ganas al hacer sufrir a Arnold? ¿Por qué hiciste que su mascota, Abner, explotase? ¡Responde!

- Es simple – le dijo la Dra. Stella – Su dolor aumentará sus canales neuronales. Y así, podremos obtener los genes más refinados, todo lo que queremos para el proyecto. Además… es sólo un idealista… se lo merecía…

- ¿Y cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Donnie? – empezó Isabella – Abrirle la cabeza a su propio hijo… ¿Es que no tienen compasión? Estaba mejor con los Thornberrys.

- Era un chico mono… somos antropólogos. A diferencia de esos Thornberrys que hacen video documentales, nosotros nos preocupamos por algo mayor… el estudio de la evolución humana. Y si hay que sacrificar cosas por la verdad… se harán esos sacrificios. Y Donnie, un eslabón más en la evolución… otro ser humano regido por la selección de Darwin… no merece un trato tan especial. Mas bien, lo tratamos especialmente al demostrar con él las teorías neuronales del Dr. Bell y de la Dra. Stella… - respondió la Dra. Victoria.

- ¡Los humanos no son cobayas! – dijo Phineas – Tal vez sus retorcidas mentes no lo entiendan, pero todos merecen respeto. Entiendo lo que Raymundo y los demás querían hacer… pero ahora responderán ante la justicia.

- No lo entienden… estamos por lograr al hombre perfecto. Y nadie deberá detenernos… - dijo el Dr. Bell - ¿Qué importan unos pocos niños perdidos en el proceso, cuando miles de humanos serán beneficiados? ¿Porqué no crear una élite de personas que dirijan los destinos del mundo? Y esas personas sean los más adecuados, los escogidos por la evolución. Los demás humanos imperfectos no tendrán más que mezclarse con ellos…

Phineas apretaba mas los puños conforme oía las explicaciones.

- … y cuando se mezclen darán lugar a varias amalgamas. Y esos cruces serán las nuevas parias del mundo, gente que será buena en unas cosas, pero inútiles en otras, y sólo quienes se mantengan puros y sin mancha podrán preservar los genes de la perfección y se podrán erigir como los que dirijan el destino de los otros. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque esos otros amarán lo que hacen… y no desearán más… los genes no tendrán otras ambiciones. ¡Es un mundo feliz para todos ellos!

- No es un mundo feliz si no pueden escoger – dijo Ferb – Los esclavizarás así… serán felices, pero no tendrán libertad…

- No tengo necesidad de discutir… y como no me pueden hacer nada…

- ¡Yo sí que puedo, monstruo! – dijo Paula apuntándole a su marido, Doug.

- Ah… querida tu tan impulsiva. ¿Porqué no le apuntas al Dr. Bell?

- Porque aunque Bell hizo cosas horribles, tu fuiste quien aprobó su idea… quien secuestró a nuestro hijo y luego ordenaste su muerte. No mereces el aire que respiras…

- Pues lamento que también estarás equivocada – dijo el Dr. Bell – Ya lo teníamos planeado todo… y ahora Paula – dijo sacando un arma – Adiós… reúnete con tu hijo…

- ¡Paula, al suelo! – dijo Phineas cerrando los ojos.

Sonó un disparo y al poco tiempo sonó otro. Luego se oyó el sonido de alguien caer al suelo. Acto seguido sonó otro ruido. Cuando Phineas abrió los ojos, vio en el suelo a Doug. La bala había impactado en la cabeza. Estaba muerto… pero a la vez, en el suelo estaba Paula, una herida había atravesado su pecho… y la sangre brotaba indicando que no duraría mucho. Y al otro extremo, el Dr. Bell con la pistola. Ella había disparado contra Paula y ella en el poco tiempo que le quedó, disparó contra su esposo.

- ¡Paula, resiste! – le gritó Phineas.

- Ya no puedo… ya hice lo que busqué… ahora… es… hora de verme con mi pequeño Sam… donde sea que esté… adiós Phineas… Sam… tu mamá va a verte…

Y dejando caer su mano, expiró. En ese momento y temiendo que se venga lo peor, Monograma dio la orden al equipo SWAT de ingresar.

- ¡Ahora, ingresen y salven a los científicos!

- ¡FBI! ¡Todos al suelo! – dijeron los comando entrando violentamente.

Phineas pensó que irían a arrestar a los demás, pero se sorprendió al ver que los apuntaron a ellos e inmovilizaron a Perry.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿¡Que están haciendo!

El capitán del equipo SWAT se dirigió hacia el Dr. Joseph Bell y le dijo:

- Están cubiertos… todos vengan… ya tenemos todo bajo control…

- ¡Arréstenlos a ellos! Nosotros somos de NorBAC. ¡Esto es un error! – dijo Phineas llorando casi – Era la segunda vez que se arruinaba todo cuando intentó arreglarlo… primero los Rockets… y ahora sus padres…

En eso Monograma entró por la puerta. Llevaba unos fólderes…

- Dr. Bell, Dra. Victoria, Dr. Mathew, Dra. Stella y Mgtr. Miles. La NSA y la CIA les dan el asilo político e inmunidad por las irregularidades cometidas, si prometen cooperar con nuestras investigaciones de la milicia.

- Estaremos encantados… es una lástima la pérdida de Doug Doullard – dijo el Dr. Bell.

- No se preocupe, su seguridad está garantizada…

- ¡Tú! – le dijo Phineas - ¡Traidor! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Acaso no te importan los otros? ¡Sam… Otto… Reguie… Twister… Arnold… Donnie!

- Entiende que hay cosas más importantes como lo es la seguridad nacional. Suerte que estos a quienes llamas "criminales" son de tu país y no son terroristas rusos o islámicos… ellos ayudarán a hacer a Estados Unidos un país mas seguro…

- No a costa de todo esto – dijo Ferb – No tienen que morir civiles inocentes, familias enteras destrozadas… para que alguien esté mas seguro… ¡Esa no es la forma!

- No pueden hacer esto… ¿Qué será de Donnie, que será de Arnold? – preguntaba Isabella.

- Eso es de estricta competencia del Pentágono y lo que digan las investigaciones. Y no pueden advertírselo…. – dijo Monograma – Nadie les creerá…

- ¡No era esto lo que queríamos al unirnos a NorBAC!

- Ustedes quisieron hacer esto… unirse y prácticamente dejar su niñez. Los niños juegan, hacen rompecabezas o ven televisión. No realizan inventos tecnológicos, aunque lo llamen pasar un verano increíble. ¡Eso es de adultos! Como han vendido su niñez por su inteligencia… tienen que enfrentar ese mundo de adultos que consideran cruel – dijo Monograma – Pero no se equivoquen… aunque parezca injusto… es lo mejor…

- Tus palabras no devolverán a Raymundo, Tito y Paula. ¡Eso es lo que importa!

- Por favor, no seguiré oyendo esto. Vámonos señores. El Pentágono los espera – dijo Monograma mientras sacaba a todos esos científicos de ahí.

Phineas y Ferb miraban con coraje como Monograma salía con sus invitados. Así que Monograma sonrió y les dijo:

- Y si alguno intenta detenernos… incluido tu Agente P… ellos tienen todas las órdenes de disparar. Lo llamarán defensa propia. Lo siento mucho… pero son órdenes superiores… ustedes simplemente no podrían entenderlo. Y sobre eso… - dijo señalando los cuerpos – Ya vendrán los de la Policía a limpiar… tranquilos…

Los SWAT, Monograma y los científicos se fueron. Sólo quedaron Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Perry. - Estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo…

- ¡Ya estoy harto! – dijo Ferb – Todo lo que hacemos por el bien de otros acaba así. ¡No logramos detener a ese infeliz de Bell! Se salió con la suya… ¿Acaso Otto, Reguie, Sam, Twister y Arnold no tendrán al paz que quieren al hacerles justicia! Los vendieron…

- Ferb… yo… podemos…

- ¡No digas nada Phineas! – respondió Ferb – Tú escapaste de NorBAC cuando estalló lo de la Gripe Española. Confiaste en un científico loco y provocaste ese desastre…

- Ferb… tu no lo sabes… me engañó…

- No sabes lo duro que fue estar en NorBAC todo el tiempo que desapareciste. Y de nuevo por nuestros errores todo se repite… lo siento hermano… ¡Pero yo renuncio!

- Ferb… no puedes… nos necesitan… podemos arreglar esto…

- ¡No Phineas! – le gritó Ferb – No puedes… no podemos… hemos sido muy diplomáticos y nada funciona. ¡Adiós NorBAC! No quiero saber nada más…

Ferb se retiró furioso. Phineas quizo seguirlo, pero una mirada de Isabella le hizo saber que su furia era comprensible… y que lo dejara solo.

Por otro lado, en las afueras de Doullard Farmacéuticas estaba parado el Dr. Oliver Roth. Había salido de la reunión de Doug antes de que llegara el FBI… tenía un pequeño celular por donde podía oír todo lo que pasó en el auditorio. Entonces vio a Ferb.

- Oye chico… ¿Estás molesto? ¿Crees que no puedes ayudar a nadie?

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo Ferb - ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

- He visto lo que pasó… y creo que no quieres que Bell se salga con la suya. La esperanza es cambiar las nuevas generaciones para que rechacen el odio. ¿Deseas ayudarme con esa misión?

Ferb se encontraba vulnerable… y como pasó Phineas, creyó en el Dr. Oliver Roth. Al ver que Ferb asintió tímidamente, el Dr. Roth lo hizo subir a su vehículo y condujo rápidamente fuera de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Ahora Ferb estaba sólo contra el mundo…

(Nota del Autor: Y nuevamente dejo la pregunta. ¿Podrá Ferb confiar en el Dr. Roth? De todos modos aquí acaba este "arco" argumental, por así decirlo. Este es el fin de la Segunda Parte de Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb.)


	41. Captura

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLI**

**(Captura)**

(Boston, Massachusetts)

Habían pasado varios días tras lo descrito anteriormente en Doullard Farmacéuticas. Ferb había apagado su celular por lo que le dijo Oliver Roth. El chico de pelo verde estaba sentado en una cama de una habitación. Por la ventana se podía ver la ciudad: Boston. A miles de kilómetros de Kansas… ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo? Cerró los ojos y recordó.

Había subido al automóvil de Roth… y entonces ahí es donde empezó su desventura.

- Ferb… antes que nada debo decirte que no soy como cualquiera de los otros adultos que hayas visto antes. Todos ellos movidos por la ambición y las ganas de hacer daño…

- Las palabras ya no me convencen… - le respondió Ferb – Cuantos nos han engañado de esa forma…

- No te preocupes… yo te lo demostraré. Demostraré que soy como tú… como tu hermano.

- ¿Entonces porque solo vengo yo? ¿Y por qué no Phineas?

- Porque tu hermano está convencido por ellos… por NorBAC. No digo que sea tu enemigo… pero es que no siempre te aprecia…

- ¡Mientes! – dijo Ferb – Desde el comienzo estás engañándome… Phineas jamás dejaría de apreciarme…

- ¿Eso crees? Pero dejemos la revelación hasta el final… no vaya a arruinar lo que se viene…

- ¿Cuál revelación? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Veo que tienes la memoria un poco confusa… todo se sabrá a su momento, Ferb. Todo…

Ferb quería escapar… quería apretar el cuello del tipo como cuando noqueó a Bufford, pero esa inquietud de saber si Phineas lo apreciaba o no, lo consumía. Y aunque sabía dentro de sí que sería mentira… quería verlo por si, para poder decirle a Roth que era un mentiroso.

- ¿Construyeron una máquina para hacer hablar a los animales? ¿Verdad?

- Si… - le respondió Ferb desconfiado – Un traductor animal… ¿Qué hay con ello?

- Que la Madre Naturaleza ganó… - canturreó el Dr. Roth – No necesitan una máquina para entenderse con las maravillas de la Madre Naturaleza…

- ¿Qué dices…? ¿Desde cuándo los hombres pueden hablar con los animales?

- Veo que no sabes mucho de Biología… - dijo Roth – Creíste que Perry, un macho puso un huevo. ¿Cómo podrías saber esto?

- ¿Saber qué? – le dijo Ferb impacientándose.

El Dr. Roth le lanzó a Ferb la fotografía de Eliza Thornberry.

- Esta chica que vez ahí… es una versión andante de tu máquina… puede entender a los animales… y mis experimentos lo confirman…

- ¿Experimentos? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Responde!

- Nada… ella ni cuenta se dio. Usamos animales entrenados de ciertas formas… injustas… que se sienten… como los humanos, frustrados. Luego, les implantamos micrófonos de alta resolución en el cuerpo y los mandamos en pos de la chica. Luego los perros vuelven a nosotros o los ubicamos por GPS y analizamos las grabaciones. Por supuesto, todos los perros son sedados durante la implantación para que no sepan o le digan a Eliza del plan. Las grabaciones indican que Eliza habla con un interlocutor, aunque sólo se oyen ladridos de fondo. Al comienzo nos sorprendió y pensamos que la tipa estaba loca…

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo de Hennington? Abrirle la cabeza a un…

- Oh eso nada… - dijo Roth – Cosa de sus padres… pero bueno, déjame continuar. Descartamos la locura… por el análisis de su entorno familiar y los video documentales. Fue difícil conseguirlos… pero bueno… ahí están… y entonces apareció la teoría… ¿Es adolescente, no?

- Eso parece… - respondió Ferb.

- Existe una forma de comunicación animal… que se supone que en los humanos es indeseable. Los olores. Pensamos mal de los olores naturales… de los apestosos… y hablamos bien de los artificiales. Cosas de la moda, supongo yo. ¿Pero que hay con las fenormonas? ¿Acaso no son esos los olores por donde hablan los animales? ¿Y si los humanos rechazamos los olores naturales, porque ahora tenemos teléfono, celular e Internet?

- No entiendo nada… ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

- Entonces tuve la teoría… con el padre de Arnold, pero la tuve… el Órgano de Jacobson. La glándula que controla la recepción de fenormonas en los animales. En los humanos nunca se supo para que servía… lamentablemente Eliza escapó antes de que pudiera hacer nada…

- ¿Y todo esto es porque…?

- Quiero que tú seas la próxima Eliza. Despertaremos tu Órgano de Jacobson… pero no para hablar con los animales… sino para hablar con el mundo.

- ¿Y esperas que me crea todo eso? ¿Acaso no es otro plan que tengas?

- Veo que tengo que darte la sorpresa ya. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y tu hermano fueron súper héroes? The Beak, así les decían… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ferb tragó en seco. Eso no le gustaba nada…

- ¿Y entonces… porque ibas abajo? Y nadie te reconoció. ¡Todos estaban diciendo que Phineas era el héroe! ¿Dónde estaban los vítores para Ferb? ¡En ningún lado! ¿No te has sentido usado? ¿Cuándo Phineas no te dejaba terminar de hablar…?

- Ya basta… - dijo Ferb – Son cosas… de hermanos…

- ¡El creía que tú hiciste esa base secreta! ¡Y creía que Candace estaba en un peligro falso! ¡Puso en peligro a tu hermanastra! ¡A su propia hermana… a caer a un acantilado! Sólo por diversión… ¿Realmente ese es el hermano que aprecias?

- No… no… por favor… - dijo Ferb haciéndose el fuerte – Por favor… no…

- Todos los hermanos menores son tan… idiotas. Inclusive esos Rockets… que defendieron. He seguido todo desde mucho tiempo… ¿No lo sabías? Phineas minimiza tus esfuerzos… al igual que Otto a su hermana Reguie. ¡Y lo admitió! – el Dr. Roth sacó un CD - ¡Lo dijo todo en un video! ¡Todo lo que esos dos pensaban de sus mayores!

- ¿Cómo se…? – dijo Ferb lagrimeando - ¿… que no estás inventándotelo? ¿Qué no es un video que has mandado hacer?

- Porque lo encontramos en la cámara de Twister… su cámara no explotó… a diferencia de él…

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es mentira! Phineas no haría eso…

- ¿Eso crees? Adelante… mira el video. ¡Descubre la verdad!

Ferb con pesadez se acercó hacia el CD y un reproductor portátil. Encendió el reproductor:

"_- ¿Qué opinas de tu hermano, brother? Es algo… callado…_

_- No es que me interese… pero es 'rarito'. Hace casi todo lo que le digo… y lo poco que habla… hasta eso puedo controlar… ¿Y Reguie? ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_- Se cree buena onda… pero es una aguafiestas. Cree que puede ser como papá… como…"_

Ferb apagó el reproductor portátil. Miró hacia Roth…

- Esto… es todo una maraña de mentiras. ¡Esto es todo un invento! ¡Ese no es Phineas!

- ¿Qué se siente ser engañado? ¿Ser traicionado? No te queda otra cosa que ayudarme… ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Reactiva tu Órgano de Jacobson… y la esencia de todo humano… lo que siente… será revelado… incluso la verdad de tu hermano… - le dijo el Dr. Roth.

- No quiero hacerlo…

- ¿Aceptarás el video como prueba? Inclusive está fechado… ¡Los días que fueron a Oceanside!

- Eso pudo ser falsificado… ¡Pudiste engañarme!

- Entonces velo otra vez… y velo de nuevo… y síguelo viendo hasta que te convenzas de que es o no es una falsificación. ¿Qué dices… Ferb Fletcher? Pero si me haces caso… y reactivas tu Órgano de Jacobson… lo sabrás todo… sin necesidad de videos ni pruebas. Sentirás la esencia… lo que los hombres sienten en realidad. La verdad… y ayudarás al mundo a evolucionar a la siguiente etapa… a la etapa de la empatía.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso ahora mi hermano dice que soy el 'rarito'?

- Para que otros no cometan ese error… para que otros sean felices. Y tú al menos te sientas bien cuando puedas confrontar a tu hermano… y decirle lo que piensas de su concepto sobre ti.

- No sé que voy a ganar… ya no me importa nada.

- Hay algo que puedes ganar… tu felicidad. Y no hablo de juegos de verano… hablo de la felicidad que alguien de tu edad está buscando… puedo ofrecerte el amor… puedo ofrecerte a Vanessa.

- ¡Mientes! – dijo Ferb - ¡Jamás la traerías para aquí!

- ¿Y si la traigo? ¿Y si la convenzo de que le gustas? ¿Me ayudarías?… ¿Los dos me ayudarían a ser al mundo un lugar mejor? Tienen mucho en común… su padre casi desata una epidemia mortal… y tu hermano lo ayudó en eso. ¿Así que porqué no arreglan un poco de sus errores? Cuando lleguemos a Boston te la presentaré. Y ahí… tendrás que aceptar…

Ferb abrió los ojos. Seguía en la habitación en Boston… pero no quería volver. Quería ver a Vanessa… saber si sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Entonces se abrió la puerta: Era el Dr. Roth.

- Adelante Vanessa… aquí está… - dijo el Dr. Roth haciendo entrar a Vanessa.

- Ferb Fletcher – le dijo la hija gótica del Dr. Doofenshmirtz – Creí que no nos veríamos desde aquella vez en el Centro Comercial…

- Vanessa… ¿Qué… haces aquí?

- Quiero ayudarte… ayúdame a mejorar el mundo. Mi padre… se dedicó a la maldad… y yo quiero compensarlo...

- ¿Quieres ver el video de nuevo? – dijo Roth – Quizá ahora…

- Ya no me importa – dijo Ferb mirando a Vanessa – Ella es infeliz… y yo haré todo lo necesario para que sea feliz. Vanessa… te ayudaré… tu padre se dedicó a la maldad… pero yo te ayudaré. Porque… yo… - titubeó – Me gustas mucho… Vanessa… creo que estoy enamorado…


	42. Reactivación Parte 1

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLII**

**(Reactivación – Parte 1)**

(Nota del Autor: Advierto a mis lectores que el caso que voy a presentar es un caso muy duro. Es el caso del Dr. Bell aplicado a los Rugrats, que si bien no apliqué a los experimentos de Doug… fue porque estaba guardándolos para uno de los que son los casos más importantes de la historia)

(California, )

- ¿Cómo que no tengo financiación este año?

- Lo siento señor Hugo… la fábrica decidió que hay que reducir los costos. Las acciones…

- ¡Tengo ideas que cambiarán el mundo! ¿Y quiere que las deje inconclusas? ¡He trabajado con ustedes todo este tiempo!

- Tal vez quiera hablar con el gerente…

Sin decir una palabra, Hugo Pickles subió furibundo hacia la oficina de su gerente. Había sido tan trabajador… ¿Y le pagaban así?

- Señor… - dijo la secretaria – El gerente puede verlo…

Hugo entró a la oficina y vio a su gerente y a un hombre y una mujer sentados:

- Sr… es un gusto verlo…

- Sr. Hugo Pickles… quiero que salude a mis representados, el Dr. Joseph Bell y la Dra. Stella del Instituto de Salud Pediátrica de Boston.

Era obvio que bajo la protección de la Milicia estos malos científicos iban a hacer de las suyas en otro experimento. Pero nadie sabía que se llevaban entre manos…

- Sus juguetes han despertado vivo interés en nuestros inversores… los niños que están bajo tratamiento merecen jugar… merecen pasar con dignidad sus últimos días… y creo que usted es quien tiene esa capacidad…

- Lo siento señores, pero el Sr. Hugo tiene un contrato firmado con mi fábrica…

- No se preocupe… la patente será compartida… todos los beneficios serán mutuos… somos un Hospital, no buscamos llenarnos de dinero…

- Entonces no veo porqué no… después de todos… se merecen una mejor vida…

- ¿Disculpe Sr. Hugo? ¿Quiénes?

- Mis hijos señores…

- Oh… nuestra institución quisiera darles un obsequio a familiares y amigos por integrarse en nuestra gran familia.

- Oh claro… a Tommy y a Dill les encantará…

Fue entonces cuando Hugo Pickles cometió su peor error. Reveló la existencia de sus hijos. El Dr. Joseph Bell y la Dra. Stella estuvieron un rato más en la oficina haciendo muestras de protocolo. Finalmente salieron. El Dr. Bell tomó su celular y llamó:

- ¿Dr. Mathew, Mgtr. Miles? Ya ubicamos al padre… ahora es cosa de tomar a los objetivos. Su nombre es Hugo Pickles. Averigüen la dirección…

Ahora con la ayuda del Ejército era más fácil dar con la dirección. En unos minutos el Dr. Bell obtuvo la data. Se la comunicó a la Dra. Stella y entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haremos para capturar los objetivos?

- Prepara las unidades de ruido blanco. Es muy peligroso sedarlos. Lo haremos con los adultos, pero la prioridad son ellos…

- Escuchen todos – dijo el Dr. Bell – Lleven las unidades de ruido blanco a la dirección pactada. Cuando les avise empezaremos la operación…

En unos pocos minutos una camioneta negra se instaló cerca de la casa de Tommy. La camioneta tenía sensores y demás y dentro de ella estaban el Dr. Mathew, la Dra. Victoria y Miles. Ya tenían las órdenes de Bell. Era momento de los preparativos.

- Activa la cámara infrarroja… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Y haz que corra a 25 frames por segundo…

La pantalla de un monitor permitió ver através de las paredes de la casa. Se podían ver tamaños, que ya podían ser interpretados por los captores.

- Captamos una concentración de calor a un lado de la sala… estamos hablando posiblemente del corral de los bebes objetivo. Moviéndonos hacia la cocina… captamos concentraciones de calor variables… podrían ser los adultos. En el patio encontramos una concentración de calor… puede ser un perro… - respondió su esposo, el Dr. Mathew.

- Hay que desactivar la vigilancia si es que la hubiera… exploren el espectro radioeléctrico… - ordenó la Dra. Victoria.

- Hemos captado una señal GSM saliendo de la sala… es un celular…

- Descífrala y muéstrala…

Un parlante se activó y se pudo oír una parte de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que no haz podido cerrar el contrato? Te dije claramente que…

- No nos sirve… es una empresaria… tal vez sea de afuera.

- Rastrea información de la llamada… quiero saber el titular.

- Buscando información… lo ubicamos, el titular es Charolotte Pickles.

- Hemos confirmado la presencia de los objetivos deseados. Preparen el ruido blanco. Ajusten la frecuencia hacia los 24.3 Hz. De este modo sólo los bebes… y el perro lo oirán.

- Calibrando a 24.3 Hz… a 70 dB de potencia… enviando impulso…

Trasladémonos un momento al "corral" donde estaban confinados los Rugrats.

- Tommy… esto no es una buena idea… ¿Salir al jardín otra vez?

- Anímate Carlitos… será divertido… ay… ay…

- ¡Ay no! ¿Te pasa algo? ¡Tommy!

- Me siento… cansado…

- Yo igual… es… agradable…

- ¡No se hagan los inocentes! – replicó Angélica – Ay… me siento… cansada…

Firulais empezó a ladrar con fuerza… el ruido despertó a Tommy de su letargo.

- Chicos… esto no está bien… tenemos que ir al patio ahora mismo…

Volvamos a la camioneta de los captores.

- El perro no responde… aumentaré el impulso. Aumentando a 80 dB de potencia.

- Ay Tommy… -dijo Carlitos – Yo… yo… - y sin acabar la frase cayó al suelo dormido.

- ¿Carlitos? ¿Estás…? – y cayó al suelo sin acabar la frase.

Los demás bebes y Angélica cayeron al suelo dormidos. Parecía que los hubieran arrullado.

En ese momento entraban a la sala Hugo y su mujer Didi que discutían por el ascenso de su esposo hacia Boston.

- Pero querido sabes que no podemos mudarnos… los chicos… la familia…

- Podremos darle a Tommy y a Dil la vida que se merecen… un futuro mejor para nosotros…

- ¿Y que será de Angélica, Carlitos y los otros? ¿Crees que tus hijos quieren vivir sin sus amigos y familiares? ¿Estás segura que…? ¡Pshhh! – le dijo Didi al ver a sus hijos dormidos – Se han quedado dormidos…

- Es sorprendente ver como duermen cuando son tan pequeños… son tan bonitos…

Firulais seguía ladrando, pero el ruido blanco comenzó a hacer sus efectos. El perro ladró debilemtne hasta que se quedó dormido.

- El perro ha sido silenciado – dijo el Dr. Mathew – Pero asegurémonos… disparen el dardo sedante. 10 mg de Acetapromaxine y apunten a la región lumbar…

Miles ejecutó el acto y disparó contra Firulais el dardo. El dardo no golpeó a Firulais.

- Tenemos 5 minutos antes de que lo noten… debemos proceder a la operación…

El Dr. Bell y la Dra. Victoria tomaron dos pistolas de dardos sedantes y tocaron la puerta. Ante esto el primero en atender fue Hugo Pickles.

- Oh… pero si son mis distinguidos invitados…

El Dr. Bell disparó al cuello de Hugo con el sedante y la Dra. Victoria hacia el cuello de su mujer. Los dos cayeron al suelo… y entrando dispararon contra el abuelo Lou, que cayó jadeando contra el sofá. La Dra. Victoria miró al Dr. Bell.

- 20 mg de Lorazepam… a esa edad no lo soportará…

- No es nuestro objetivo recuperar a ese viejo con vida. Al menos morirá sin dolor.

- ¿Ya llegaron los invitados…? – preguntó Carlos saliendo, pero un disparo lo impidió seguir.

- Quedan todavía otros más… Charlotte Pickles, Betty y Howard DeVille… debemos sedarlos para proceder al transporte.

Y como coincidencia del cruel destino, de la cocina salieron los nombrados que fueron sedados de disparos al cuello.

- Silenciamiento de los objetivos terminada – dijo la Dra. Victoria por un Walkie Talkie – Procedan con el traslado…

En ese momento, la Dra. Stella y Miles salieron y cogiendo a los bebes los introdujeron en una especie de contenedor enorme que tenía parlantes en su vez puestos todos los bebes y Angélica dentro, procedieron a transportarlos a la camioneta. Luego Miles llamó a un celular:

- Traslada a los adultos inconscientes a Boston. Nosotros ya vamos con los niños.

En cuando empezó a ponerse en marcha la camioneta, el ruido de la frenada que se hizo al inicio despertó de su letargo a Firulais, que empezó a ladrar.

- Estúpido perro – dijo la Dra. Stella – Aléjate… - y sacando su arma apuntó hacia la cabeza y disparó. Se oyó un aullido, el sonido de una sandía reventar y las ruedas de un coche alejándose.


	43. Reactivación Parte 2

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLIII**

**(Reactivación – Parte 2)**

(Nota del Autor: Un par de aclaraciones. Como siempre, el video que Oliver Roth le mostró a Ferb es más falso que una moneda de 3 caras. Otra cosa… el ruido blanco, tiene la posibilidad de noquear a un bebé o dormirlo, pero no se ha demostrado del todo, más que nada por la controversia que resulta ensayar cosas en bebes humanos. Pero de lo poco que encontré:

Söderlund, G., Sikström, S., Smart, A. (2007). Listen to the Noise: Noise is Beneficial for Cognitive Performance in ADHD. The Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry, 840-847.

Les doy la referencia porque siempre he documentado lo que suena "raro", para que vean que si bien estas situaciones son ficción… alguien suficientemente capacitado podría ejecutarlas en el futuro lejano…)

(Boston, Massaschusets)

Poco queda añadir al tema del secuestro perpetuado por los ex miembros de Doullard Farmacéuticas. Sólo queda decir que la cámara de ruido blanco donde se transportó a los Rugrats los mantuvo en una especie de sedación todo el viaje que duró la travesía.

Volvamos a Ferb y Vanessa, que estaban con el Dr. Roth, ajenos a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Así que Órgano de Jacobson, no?

- Ferb… la reactivación consiste en la regeneración de las neuronas que llevan hacia ese órgano, haciendo que se vuelva a comunicar con el cerebro…

- Entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quiere que acepte?

- Acepta que tenemos que realizar un procedimiento para implantar los vectores virales HSV-1 (Herpes) con el ADN modificado para realizar la reactivación.

- Acepto… vamos a ver a donde lleva este plan tuyo…

Esa misma tarde, Ferb Fletcher entró al quirófano. Vanessa habló con el Dr. Roth tras la intervención, que duró 1 hora a lo sumo.

- Me gustaría que me diga porqué lo trajo aquí…

- Yo no lo traje… el vino a buscarte… - le dijo Roth – Te ama… está enamorado…

- ¡Pero si es sólo un niño! ¿Cómo podría yo…?

- Por eso… - dijo Roth – Es muy maduro… ya descubre los sentimientos complejos a su edad… cuando despierte se abrirá una nueva perspectiva ante sus ojos… el mundo habrá cambiado… nadie podrá ocultarle nada nunca más… se volverá un detector de verdades… la clave de este mundo para su mejora… ya no más guerras o crímenes por genes perfectos… todo cuanto queremos para el mundo estará en él… y si reactivamos su órgano correctamente, podremos reactivárselo al mundo entero de la misma manera…

- Quiero verlo… - dijo Vanessa.

- No me negaré – dijo el Dr. Roth – Pasa…

En una cama y con algunos monitores de signos vitales, Ferb estaba recuperándose de su intervención. Vanessa lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Yo lo siento todo normal… nada ha cambiado…

- No te preocupes – dijo Roth – Hay que darle un par de días para esto… no será inmediato.

- ¿Dr. Roth? – preguntó Vanessa - ¿Lo llamamos si algo está mal?

- Pueden hacerlo… de todos modos estaré en la oficina del lado. No me interrumpan entrando sin anunciarse por favor.

El Dr. Roth salió y quedaron Ferb y Vanessa.

- ¿Así que crees amarme? Ferb…

- Sé que suena ingenuo… que te reirás de mí… pero es lo que siento… y desde que te conozco…

- ¿Y cuál crees que sea mi percepción al respecto?

Ferb hizo inspiraciones fuertes y luego riendo le respondió:

- No necesito el Órgano de Jacobson para eso… para eso estás tu… tus emociones, como enfrentas el día a día… así se si me correspondes…

- ¿Y tú crees que yo…?

- Sé que me correspondes… sé que en el fondo tu también sientes lo mismo. Y además… necesito que me ayudes… estoy solo…

- ¿Cómo que estás solo? Por dios… tienes a todo un grupo de gente que te ama… eres de la familia de Perry, ¿no?

- ¿Perry? ¿Lo conoces?

- Mi padre… y Perry solían ser enemigos. Hasta que hizo lo de la gripe Española. Por eso dije que mi padre se dedicó al mal… y quería remediarlo…

- Por eso estoy aquí… para ayudarte…

- Mi padre… se dedicaba no exactamente al mal. Parecía buen tipo… y lo de Perry… más que enemigos… eran amigos cascarrabias o algo así… pero cuando hizo eso… me sorprendió.

- Y yo me sorprendí al saber lo que piensa mi hermano de mí… que soy el "rarito".

- Tal vez lo malinterpretaste… seguramente…

- El Dr. Roth tiene razón… nunca han valorado lo que hago… Phineas sólo me usa para su diversión.

- No digas esas cosas… estoy seguro que…

- No sigas Vanessa… ya lo he decidido. Te ayudaré a vencer el legado de maldad que dejó tu padre. La pregunta es… ¿Cómo podremos hacer eso? Con el Órgano de Jacobson… yo podré sentir la verdad… ¿Pero tú…?

- Si es por ti… yo me haría el procedimiento…

- No Vanessa… no por ahora… yo quiereo asegurarme que todo vaya bien. No quiero que nadie más sufra…

- Te preocupas mucho… creo que demasiado…

- Lo hago por ti…

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Era el Dr. Roth.

- Hola Ferb… debo agradecerte una vez más por esto… y recordarte que esta es la mejor decisión que haz tomado… en unos pocos días, despertará tu nuevo poder…

Sin decir más, el Dr. Roth salió de la habitación. En cuanto salió, sonó su celular. Se alejó de ahií y entrando a las escaleras de emergencia contestó:

- Roth… ¿Qué sucede?

- Hola Roth… decirte que ya tenemos los especímenes para la activación…

- Te dije Bell… que yo quiero manterme fuera de todo esto… ya no necesito el experimento…

- ¿Después de hacer todo esto? ¡Por dios, éramos colegas!

- Dime por favor que no haz hecho lo que creo que haz hecho… ¡Son sólo unos infantes!

- Tú no lo entiendes… gallina… ¿No quieres seguir? Pues lo haremos sin ti…

- ¡Devuelve a esos niños a su hogar! No tienes derecho…

- No seas moralista, Roth… ya verás como en poco tiempo vienes a apoyarnos. Te dejaré pensar… así eres desde que te conocí en Harvard. Adiós… - y sin decir más, el Dr. Bell colgó.


	44. Reactivación Parte 3

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLIV**

**(Reactivación – Parte 3)**

(Boston, Massachusets)

Los Rugrats despertaron… estaban en una especie de habitación acolchada con un gran espejo en un lado. Todos se asustaron porque no tenían ni idea donde estaban:

- Tommy… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé… - dijo Tommy – Esto no me gusta…

- ¡Mamá! – gritaba Angélica - ¡Ven a sacarme de aquí! ¿Acaso esto es una broma?

Carlitos se acercó hacia el espejo y pegó la nariz hacia él. Sólo logró ver su reflejo. Entonces abriendo la boca muy grande empezó:

- ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡Por favor! Esto no es gracioso… ¡Ayuda!

Eso no era un espejo… era una Cámara de Gessell. Por un lado, esa ventana era un gran espejo y por el otro, podía dejar ver el interior. El Dr. Bell y la Dra. Victoria estaban viendo la escena.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

- Tenemos que crear un grupo de control. El objetivo es la implantación del Órgano de Jacobson y medir la influencia en las generaciones. Y si tenemos que hacer que sientan las fenormonas, pues tendremos que crear ciertas situaciones que las generen… así que…

- ¿Se refiere a…?

- Si, Dr. Bell – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Privación sensorial… así que comencemos de una vez…

- Traigan el CD de música electrónica… - pidió el Dr. Bell por un walkie talkie.

¿En qué momento un hombre puede perder el rumbo de la ética para cometer los peores actos contra un niño? Pues bueno… en la mente del Dr. Bell y los demás… todo esto era una especie de "dolor" necesario para lograr sus avances.

- Espera… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – No necesitamos un disco de música electrónica… tenemos algo más sutil y más efectivo… - sacando un CD de audio.

- Oh por dios… ¿Esa canción? Sí que sabe ser sutil…

- Es mi trabajo – dijo la Dra. Victoria – Créame… esto es mucho peor… al hombre no se ha de llegar por la violencia… sino por el miedo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Prayer' del Soundtrack de Tsukihime. Está en YouTube)

Un ruido tétrico llenó la habitación donde estaban los Rugrats. Al poco tiempo se logró el efecto deseado… estaban intranquilos…

- ¿Qué es esto…? Deténganlo… - dijo Tommy.

- Soy un gran perro valiente… soy un gran perro valiente…

(Nota del Autor: Hace un tiempo que no veo los Rugrats, pero TV Tropes dice que cuando Carlitos estaba asustado repetía la frase '_I'm a big brave dog, I'm a big brave dog…____' para darse valor. La traducí directamente. Si alguien me dice que decía en latino, se lo agradeceré)_

La tensión se iba apoderando cada vez más de esos bebes. Angélica estaba intranquila… quería salir… esa música… esa situación… la hacía enloquecer…

- Basta… basta…

Entonces se activó un altavoz…

- Si uno de ustedes hace… _lo que todo ser humano debe hacer_ serán libres… el acto de la perfección de la raza…

- ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! – le gritó Angélica.

En el otro lado, el Dr. Bell se lamentaba al leer un informe: "_Carlitos Finster. Mutación del cromosoma 17q21_". Se lo mostró a la Dra. Victoria:

- Es una lástima que no sea apto para este experimento. Lo siento… - dijo la Dra. Victoria – Pero se convertirá en uno de los sacrificios necesarios…

(Nota del Autor: Si son muy sensibles, sáltense esta parte. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo)

- Sólo si haces lo que hay que hacer… - dijo por el micrófono la Dra. Victoria – Sólo si lo hacen serán libres. La genética dice… que su amigo Carlitos es un ser imperfecto. ¿Debe quedar en este mundo? ¿Dejarán que la manzana podrida contamine el paquete? Sólo uestedes deciden…

- No sé que estás diciendo – dijo Tommy – Pero no le harán nada a Carlitos…

En ese momento, se abrió una escotilla y dejó caer una especie de destornillador estrella muy grande. Al lado había una nota… "_ya saben lo que hay que hacer_".

- Por dios… ¡quiero salir! – dijo Angélica - ¡Haré lo que pidan!

- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer – dijo la Dra. Victoria.

Angélica tomó el destornillador. Se quedó mirando a Carlitos. Entonces producto de la presión, la música de fondo tétrica que sonaba y su desesperación… despertó ese instinto que debería estar dormido en todos los humanos.

- ¡No te acercarás a Carlitos! – dijo Tommy – No lo harás…

- ¡Soy un gran perro valiente! ¡Soy un gran perro valiente! ¡Soy un gran perro…! ¡Ay dios mío, Tommy esto no funciona!

- Siguie intentando… no te preocupes…

Pero Carlitos solo lloraba mientras inútilmente repetía la frase…

Angélica siguió ahí, parada sin saber que hacer. Los gritos de Carlitos la atormentaban más. Todo empezó a nublarse para ella… podía oír los latidos de su corazón… se agitaba fuertemente… era ahora o nunca… algo tenía que hacer si quería salir viva de ese lugar.

Así que se decidió. Levantó el destornillador y se acercó hacia Carlitos. Tommy, Phil y Lily se interpusieron en su camino, como protegiendo al chico que seguía inútilmente repitiendo esa frase de ser valiente, como falsa tabla de salvación.

Pero Angélica era mas grande… y poniendo el destornillador en uno de sus bolsillos, apartó de un par de empujones a los bebes. Estos se incorporaron, pero ella tomándolos de la ropa que tenían los lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba decidida.

Carlitos la vio entonces empuñar el destornillador. Su alma se turbó del miedo y gritó. Pero a la vez supo que eso no le salvaría… y en lugar de enfrentarla se arrimó más hacia la pared mientras seguía llorando… entonces Angélica presa de la desesperación… tomó el destornillador y con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que atemorizó a Carlitos, dio un grito y hundió el destornillador lo más violentamente que pudo…

Un chorró de sangre salpicó la ventana de la cámara de Gessell. La Dra. Victoria y el Dr. Bell veían la escena. Abrieron vivazmente los ojos, presa de la sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaban…

- ¡Aaaaarrgggghhhhhhh!

Sonó ese grito y luego se oyó el sonido de un destornillador salir de algo parecido a una sandía. Un chorro de sangre volvió a salpicar… pero por doquier… en las paredes, en la ventana, en el cuerpo de Angélica. Sonó el ruido del destornillador al caer al suelo. Y entonces ella… que había cerrado los ojos vio el alcance de lo que hizo. En la esquina… tirado y con la boca abierta, estaba Carlitos. Un gran agujero en su pecho… irónicamente en el espacio donde estaba el planeta Saturno en su ropa… como símbolo de la última mirada que vio en su corta vida. Y ese agujero… chorreaba ya poca sangre, después que la presión con la que introdujese Angélica el destornillador, le hiciese literalmente explotar el corazón… lanzando toda su sangre por doquier.

La Dra. Victoria miraba la escena ya no con sorpresa… sino con deleite. Todo había funcionado tan pronto… tan imprevisto y de la manera que menos se imaginó.

- ¡Jajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! – su risa psicótica inundó todo aquel ambiente.


	45. Reactivación Parte 4

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLV**

**(Reactivación – Parte 4)**

Angélica seguía ahí… el cuerpo seguía ahí… lo salpicado seguía ahí. Pero de repente todo quedó en silencio. Nadie podía decir nada… excepto las risas de la Dra. Victoria que no podían ser escuchadas por el otro lado de la Cámara de Gessell.

Tommy Pickles se acercó hacia su amigo… lo tocó… lo sacudió… pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces el bebé sin pelo giró lentamente hacia Angélica y mirándola… quizo abrir la boca, pero una especie de nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

- Soy… libre… ¿Lo seré….? – murmuró Angélica – Ya hice lo que querías…

Fue al oír eso que Tommy se incorporó y miró fijamente a Angélica…

- Esto… es… ¡Imperdonable!

- ¡Activen el ruido blanco de nuevo! – dijo el Dr. Bell – 80 dB de potencia.

El ruido inundó el lugar, y los bebes cayeron dormidos. Todo había sido controlado.

Las escenas de ese crimen pasaban como flashes ante los ojos de la Dra. Victoria, que con el Dr. Bell estaban sorprendidos. No se lo esperaban…

- Supongo que todo ha sido un éxito… - dijo ella.

- Ahora… empezarán la generación de la ferormonas… todos ellos tendrán toda clase de sentimientos por el trauma. Así que es hora de comenzar las implantaciones.

- ¿Cuál será el procedimiento a seguir? – preguntó la Dra. Victoria.

- Usaremos el procedimiento de la inyección del vector HSV-1. Es por un lado del ojo y no deja marcas. Luego los tendremos en observación.

- ¿Y los padres? ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- Eso si es algo que no pensé… - respondió el Dr. Bell – Por el momento seguirán en coma inducido

- Les diré a Stella y a Mathew para que se encarguen…

- Y después llamalos. Reactivaremos los órganos esta misma noche…

(4 días después)

Vayamos un momento hacia donde estaban Ferb y Vanessa. Ya habían pasado los días suficientes como para que empieze a manifestarse el Órgano de Jacobson… y por lo menos Ferb… ya tenía una nueva perspectiva.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Vanessa - ¿Todo bien, no?

- Vanessa… estás preocupada… puedo sentirlo…

- Yo estoy bien… ¿Porqué dices eso? – dijo mintiendo – Estoy feliz de todo esto… es un paso importante para mí…

- No digas eso… tienes miedo… crees que esto está mal. ¿Querías acaso seguir a tu padre?

- ¡No! – le dijo ella – Sólo que… estás lejos de ellos… de quienes amas…

- Sólo te amo a ti…

- Disculpen señores – dijo el Dr. Roth entrando - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Lo siento ansioso – dijo Ferb – Estamos bien… ¿Algo te preocupa?

- Claro Ferb… pero no es preocupación… estoy… preocupado eso sí, pero por las implicancias que el éxito de tu despertar provocará en el mundo…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Vanessa siendo sarcástica - ¿No se preocupa en que cosas malas puedan pasarle? ¡Es sólo un niño!

- Vanessa – dijo Ferb – Estás asustada… lo entiendo… te sientes vulnerable porque quieres el adelanto para ti también… porque crees que no podrás entenderme…

- Ferb… yo… lo siento… no quise ser tan impulsiva…

- Ay dios mío… - dijo el Dr. Roth – Esto es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé… entiende a la perfección como se siente una persona… si esto se masifica se logrará el entendimiento y la armonía de la sociedad. ¡Ferb Fletcher, haz hecho un gran trabajo!

- Gracias, Dr. Roth…

- Ustedes dos… ¿Acaso están enamorados?

- ¡Nooo! – le gritaron al unísono ambos, sonrojándose.

- Ya veo… así que si… ¿Vanessa? ¿Quisieras tener el don de Ferb?

- Yo… pero…

- En su interior dice que sí… pero está indecisa…

- No hay nada que perder… - dijo el Dr. Roth – Y en el futuro… quien sabe si su don se repartirá por el mundo…

- ¡¿Qué? – le gritaron al unísono ambos.

- Ah… no es nada… todavía hay que hacer más pruebas… pero esto deberán conocerlo todos muy pronto. No se preocupen… recuerda Ferb… haz encontrado una solución en medio de tanto sufrimiento… te daré tiempo Vanessa… decide tú…

El Dr. Roth les sonrió y salió de la habitación. Volvió a sonar su celular y se metió en las escaleras de emergencia del edificio para contestar. El ID de la llamada mostraba "Joseph Bell".

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Espero que tengas avances de tu lado… estamos monitorizando a los nuevos bebes Jacobson…

- Ya te dije que no quiero ver nada con lo tuyo. ¡Te dije que los soltaras!

- ¿Así que ya despertaste a ese chico verde? Sólo eso te haría reaccionar así…

- El aceptó… no cómo tu, que raptaste niños…

- Si sigues así… perderás el rumbo. Debes sacrificarlo todo por la causa. Necesitas más sujetos experimentales – dijo el Dr. Bell.

- No será necesario… ya casi está todo…

- No puedes crear a un nuevo Adán y a una nueva Eva.

- Es preferible a lo que tu haces… - respondió Roth y le colgó.

El Dr. Roth suspiró y pensó que mientras más prisa se diera, era más probable que evitara que el Dr. Bell y sus secuaces siguieran con su proyecto. Supo que para eso necesitaba algo como un perpetuador de ese nuevo don. Entonces regresó hacia la habitación:

- ¿Vanessa, y tomaste una decisión?

- Si… - dijo ella – Quiero la reactivación…

- ¿Está apurado, no? – le dijo Ferb.

- Si… - le dijo Roth – Cuanto más pronto empiece mejor…

- Buena suerte Vanessa… - le dijo Ferb – Todo saldrá bien…

El Dr. Roth ayudó a Vanessa a salir de la habitación y la dirigió al quirófano. En cuanto la chica estuvo sedada para el procedimiento, el Dr. Bell llamó a un celular.

- ¿Está la Dra. Olivia? Necesito que venga a que me ayude a la extracción de un óvulo para un programa de fecundación in vitro. ¿En cuanto tiempo dice…? ¿20 minutos? Perfecto… iré preparando a la paciente…

Y sonriendo tomó la jeringa para la implantación del vector HSV-1. Todo como iba lo planeó.

En unas horas, ya tenía el óvulo extraído de Vanessa y lo colocó en una solución criogénica. Mirando a la Dra. Olivia, le entregó el frasco y le dijo:

- Llévalo al laboratorio. Ya nos veremos en breve…

Una vez que la Dra. Olivia se fuera con el óvulo, el Dr. Roth llevó a Vanessa en una camilla hacia donde estaba Ferb. Entonces la puso a un lado de la habitación y miró a Ferb.

- Chico… ¿Estás seguro de que deseas ir hasta el final con tu propósito?

- ¿Qué es lo que desea ahora?

- Vanessa – dijo Roth – Puede difundir la semilla de tu don… por todo el mundo… y sólo necesita que crees una estirpe…

- Yo no puedo hacer eso… ella… y yo…

- No se trata de "eso" – le respondió Roth – Se trata de clonarte. De recrear un nuevo ser que tenga su Órgano de Jacobson de nuevo activado. Y para eso… debo operarte otra vez para extraer tus células madre del cerebro… y luego implantarlas en Vanessa…

- ¿Pero acaso ella…?

- Y luego deberán huir… en cuanto NorBAC y los demás sepan que tienes un clon, todos irán a perseguirte… pero si perseveras… cambiarás a toda una generación…

- ¿Pero… y mi juventud? ¿Y lo que hacía antes?

- Todo cambiará gracias a ti… te esperan tiempos difíciles, joven Fletcher… pero todo esto logrará el bienestar del mundo… tendrás que cuidar de Vanessa…

- No quiero ser un adulto tan deprisa…

- Es que tienes que serlo… el mundo te necesita. El Dr. Bell… está por ahí… experimentando con inocentes y sólo esto podrá detenerlo… ¿Qué dices…?

- Yo… tengo… que… prometí… mejorar el mundo, que nada de esto volvería a repetirse. Como diga Dr. Roth. Me someteré a su extracción de células madres… y Vanessa… lo entenderá…

- Eres un buen chico… - dijo el Dr. Roth – Gracias… porque acabas de decirle sí al nacimiento de una nueva época… una época de compasión, entendimiento y empatía…

- Nunca imaginé que mi vida podría causar tanto bien al mundo… ¿Cómo no lo supe antes?

- Porque, Ferb… - respondió Roth - … siempre estuviste del lado de las personas equivocadas. Y no importa lo que te digan... esto ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Sino… todos los amigos que haz perdido en el camino… todo eso… habrá sido en vano.


	46. Reactivación Parte 5

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLVI**

**(Reactivación – Parte 5)**

(NorBAC, Danville – 4 meses después)

Phineas e Isabella agotaron todas las opciones de búsqueda… pero no podían encontrar a Ferb. Si… habían atendido casos de poca importancia… pero todavía no sabían nada de Roth y los planes del Dr. Bell. Fue entonces una tarde… cuando ya daban perdida la esperanza… que recibieron una llamada…

- ¿NorBAC?

- ¿Phineas? ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Ferb! ¡Ferb! ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy… en Pensilvania… tienes que venir a ayudarme…

- Ven hacia aquí… NorBAC desea recibirte…

- Phineas… es queno puedo… es difícil contarlo por teléfono.

-¿Acaso te han hecho algo? ¿Estás herido?

- Nada de eso… tu sólo ven a la dirección que te daré…

- Vamos en camino, Ferb… - dijo Phineas.

En ese momento entró Perry con unos fólderes.

- Phineas… tenemos un caso… 3 familias enteras desaparecieron hacia 4 meses de California sin dejar rastro alguno…

- Lo siento Perry… hemos encontrado a Ferb… así que iré a recibirlo… el caso puede esperar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Dice que está en Pensilvania. Iré a recibirlo con Isabella… haz que la Tropa se ponga al tanto del caso. ¿Quiénes son los desaparecidos?

- Son 3 familias enteras de la zona de California. Todas ellas… tenían niños pequeños.

- Que la Tropa vea esto – dijo Phineas – Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Phineas salió de NorBAC y tomó su celular. Llamó a Isabella y le informó de todo:

- ¿Ferb? ¿Estás seguro?

- No confundiría su voz jamás… nos vemos en mi patio… nos iremos a Pensilvania…

Phineas e Isabella construyeron un proyecto que les permitió viajar. Podían haber usado el transporte convencional, pero la prisa urgía… y bueno… desde el avión de papel maché… no había transporte más ligero y aerodinámico. Así que intentaron eso. En unas pocas horas estuvieron volando hacia Pensilvania.

(Pensilvania, )

- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó Roth a Ferb - ¿Vanessa está bien?

- Tiene las típicas molestias… pero todo está bien…

- Pronto ese clon tuyo… podrá diseminar tu don por la humanidad…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de ese vehículo que tenían como casa. Ferb se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a abrirla.

- ¿Ferb? – le dijo Phineas al verlo - ¡Ferb! ¡Es una alegría verte!

- ¡Ferb! – le dijo Isabella , abrazándolo igual – Estuvimos muy preocupados…

- Chicos… quiero presentarles… a alguien muy especial… Vanessa.

- Hola Vanessa… - Phineas dejó de hablar al notar el bulto en su abdomen. Miró a Ferb con incredulidad. ¿Acaso seria posible?

- Antes que digan nada – dijo el Dr. Roth – Ese "bulto" es producto de una fecundación in vitro usando células epiteleales. Nada de lo que ustedes piensen…

- ¿Y de quien es…?

- Es una madre soltera – mintió Roth – Ferb hizo muy bien al cuidar de ella…

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ferb?

- Claro… - dijo Ferb mintiéndole – Estaba sola y creo que debo quedarme con ella una temporada…

- Ferb se comportó muy bien conmigo – respondió Vanessa.

Roth no era capaz de decirles a todos de quien era el feto. Sólo él y Ferb sabían de eso. A Vanessa le dijeron que descubrieron el bebé en su interior… y que para no continuar con el legado de su padre, no deberían abortarlo, sino dejarle nacer y reactivarle el Órgano de Jacobson, como a ella.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien se llevó a Ferb? – dijo Phineas al Dr. Roth – Lo hemos buscado por más de 4 meses… si le hubieras hecho algo…

- Phineas Flynn… yo no soy el enemigo… - respondió Roth.

- ¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Y que hiciste con Ferb tantos meses?

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Deja ya esa ansiedad… sé que intentas hacerte el valiente, pero estás asustado… completamente.

- ¿Ferb? – Phineas volvió a mirar a Roth – ¿Esto es lo que le hiciste?

- Creo que tienen mucho de que conversar… pero antes… - dijo Roth – Debo informarles que el Dr. Joseph Bell y sus secuaces están de regreso…

- Ese desgraciado… - dijo Isabella – No lo perdonaré…

- Ha secuestrado a 3 familias enteras… así que deben detenerlo…

- Chicos… - dijo Ferb – Será mejor que se vayan…

- ¿Y eso Ferb… acabamos de llegar?

- Chicos… el Dr. Bell y los demás están buscándome… quieren… ese don que tenemos los dos…

- ¿Los dos? ¿Vanessa también?

- Phineas… Isabella… el Dr. Roth… ha reactivado mi Órgano de Jacobson.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – le dijo Phineas

- No, tranquilo hermano – respondió Ferb – Es grandioso… puedo sentir la esencia de los sentimientos… como se siente una persona en realidad. Puedo sentir que Isabella… está muy enamorada de ti…

- ¿¡Ferb! – dijo Isabella sonrojándoze.

- Pero Ferb… puede ser peligroso… tenemos que ir a NorBAC a analizarte…

- Ya tomé una decisión… - dijo Ferb – Chicos… lo siento mucho, pero es el camino que escogí.

- Ferb… si eso quieres… lo respetaré – dijo Phineas – Pero quiero que te comuniques conmigo siempre que puedas… - Phineas empezó a salir – Adiós Ferb… si con esto eres feliz… no soy nadie para negártelo. Ya haz sufrido demasiado…

Cuando Phineas e Isabella se retiraron, el Dr. Roth habló con Ferb.

- ¿Estás listo? – dijo Roth – Vamos a demostrarles a esos ineptos… lo que logramos…

- ¿No es peligroso ir hacia el Dr. Bell?

- Créeme… si ve nuestros avances nos protegerá por su interés. Y tendremos todo para sabotear sus intentos y salvar a esos niños… tu confía en mí…


	47. Reactivación Parte 6

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLVII**

**(Reactivación – Parte 6)**

(NorBAC – Danville, 2 semanas después)

Phineas empezaba a extrañar a Ferb. Pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo… así como el necesitó alguno cuando escapó hacia Perú. Por eso no dijo nada… pero aún así… extrañaba a su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando quizo ir a tomar aire… y al salir vio a un tipo envuelto en una sábana verde. Al comienzo pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo y quizo ayudarle, pero entonces…

- ¡Phineas!

- ¡¿Ferb? Oh por dios… ¿Estás bien?

El tpo en la sábana verde, era Ferb. Estaba magullado y muy sucio… como si hubiera escapado de una pelea… al mismo tiempo temblaba al hablar… por lo que había visto algo muy fuerte.

- ¿Y Vanessa? ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Está… totalmente fuera de control… nosotros… fuimos… a un lugar… y luego ella…

- Cálmate hermano – le dijo Phineas – Vamos a NorBAC… te curaré esas heridas y te daré ropa nueva. Tranquilo… sea lo que sea ya pasó…

Phineas llevó a Ferb hacia NorBAC. Al verlo en tal condición, la Tropa de Exploradoras seencargó personalmente de su cuidado personal. En unas horas, ya estaba vendado de sus heridas y con ropa nueva… era como el Ferb de siempre.

- Te traeré algo caliente de beber… como leche… - dijo Isabella – Pero debes contarnos que pasó…

- Es Vanessa… - dijo Ferb – Perdió el control… - Ferb cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar.

Primero recordó como Roth lo hacía subir a su camioneta y lo llevaba a una especie de laboratorio. Al entrar lo esperaba un grupo de personas que no pudo reconocer. Sólo recordó el nombre: "Instituto de Investigación Dothhouse". Luego tenía una especie de laguna en su memoria.

- ¿Instituto Dothhouse? – dijo Phineas – ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

- Ya no se más… por más que pienso… tengo dolores y no visualizo más… pero si recuerdo lo que pasó con Vanessa…

- Cuéntalo… ya nos encargaremos de lo otro…

- Bueno verán… - Ferb volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Estaba en la casa rodante… él preparando la cena y ella echada en el sofá. La comida era apetitosa y Ferb había cuidado cada detalle en la mesa. Estaba haciendo espaguetis. Cuando la vio a punto, tomó un poco dentro de un tenedor y quizo servirle a Vanessa.

- Vamos Vanessa… - dijo Ferb – Abre la boquita…

- No ahora… estoy… cansada… con dolor de cabeza…

- La comida no se desperdicia – dijo Ferb – Vamos… es tu preferido… te va a gustar…

- No quiero… estoy cansada…

- Vamos Vanessa – dijo Ferb cogiendo el rostro de Vanessa y girándolo para que pudiera comer el espagueti – Esto te va a encantar…

Vanessa lo miró con una expresión de odio y tomando el limador de uñas que tenía a su lado, se lo clavó en el brazo muerta de ira:

- ¡Que me dejes, maldita sea!

Apenas escuchó de su propia boca hablar tan duramente… se asustó. Dejó caer el limador de uñas, que estaba con sangre por la herida y miró a Ferb… que la veía con una expresión de miedo.

- Yo… jamás… ay dios mío… ¿Qué rayos está que me pasa?

- Vanessa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo?

- Esto… yo jamás lo experimenté… ¡Tenemos que hablar con el Dr. Roth!

El Dr. Roth llegó a la casa y vio lo que pasaba. No sabía explicarlo… pero le pidió a Ferb que si Vanessa se ponía violenta un vez más que le diera un calmante. Le dijo que era una enfermedad del embarazo. Ferb supo que Roth no tenía ni idea, pero no quizo preocupar a Vanessa.

Los días siguientes fueron tensos… Ferb empezó por miedo y cautela a contactarse con Vanessa sólo en lo mínimo… la chica se entristecía… pero sabía que Ferb lo hacía por miedo. Durante 3 días no hubieron nuevos episodios violentos… y en la noche de ese tercer día:

- Ferb Fletcher tienes que venir conmigo… - dijo el Dr. Roth entrando y tomando a Ferb.

- ¿A dónde me lleva?

- Al Instituto Dothhouse. Hay algo que debes saber… es sobre Vanessa…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?

- Su Órgano de Jacobson… está… degenerando… tienes que buscar ayuda…

- ¿Qué dices…?

Ahí acabaron los recuerdos de Ferb. El chico abrió los ojos ante los miembros de NorBAC que lo veían. Estaban sorprendidos…

- ¿Y esas heridas?

- Me imagino que fue cuando quize trasladar a Vanessa… está en el Hospital General de Danville.

- ¿Pero cómo desactivamos el Órgano de Jacobson? Debemos desactivarlo en ambos…

- No Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Yo no he tenido episodios violentos…

- ¿Pero quien sabe? – dijo Phineas – Es peligroso… haz jugado con fuego…

- No hasta confirmar lo que sabemos… Phineas… quiero recuperar mis recuerdos…

- Iremos hacia el Instituto Dothhouse. Ahí lo sabrás…

- No Phineas… no quiero volver…

- ¿Quieres salvar a Vanessa?

- Si Phineas…

- Tenemos que saber que te dijeron ahí… seguro es la clave para desactivar el Órgano de Jacobson.

- Fue activado con un vector viral HSV-1. Supongo que con aciclovir podríamos…

- ¡De eso nada Ferb! Esos recuerdos pueden ser muy importantes… - dijo Phineas.

- Está bien… pero ayúdame… tengo miedo… quiero a Vanessa conmigo…

- Como quieras – dijo Isabella – Hablaré con el hospital…

- ¿Chicos, los ayudo en algo? – dijo Perry.

- Perry debes acompañarnos y ubicar la dirección del Instituto DothHouse.

- A ver… - dijo Perry buscando en una PDA – Está en Boston, Massachusets – Perry siguió leyendo y se heló – Oh no… esto no…

- ¿Qué pasa Perry?

- Aquí dice que un grupo de testigos vieron a las 3 familias en Boston, Massachusets.

- No sabremos si es una pista hasta que vayamos…

- Conseguiré un transporte – dijo Perry – Saldremos hoy mismo…

- Y yo iré por Vanessa – dijo Isabella.

(Boston, Massachusets)

Unas horas después de lo anterior, los chicos estaban en Boston. La dirección los llevó hacia un sitio a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar vieron un edificio que tenía un rótulo: "Instituto de Investigación Dothhouse".

- Esto parece abandonado… - dijo Perry.

- Aún así… hay que entrar…

De una patada, Perry abrió la puerta. Ferb vio la recepción y empezó a recordar…

- Por aquí… - dijo hasta conducirlos a una puerta con cerradura electrónica.

- Esto es trabajo para Perry… - dijo el Agente…

- ¡Espera! Recuerdo la clave… 426723…

El sitio era una especie de quirófano. Había varios papeles tirados por el suelo. Isabella levantó un folder y al verlo se lo mostró a Perry. El Agente enmudeció.

- ¡Phineas! – dijo Perry – Aquí estuvieron esas 3 familias: Estas son las fotos de Tommy Pickles y sus amigos… y según estos informes… HSV-1…

- Les implantaron el Órgano de Jacobson… - dijo Ferb – Conozco esas siglas…

- Abre esa puerta – dijo Phineas – Ferb… ábrela…

- Tengo miedo… no quiero saber que hay ahí…

- Pues yo la abriré… - dijo Phineas – Hemos venido por la verdad… 426…

- Espera… yo la abriré… la clave es… 3215670…

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se oyó un grito agudo… de Vanessa e Isabella juntas. Y era porque el escenario no era para menos. Era el área de las Cámaras de Gessell. Dentro de ella podía verse el cadáver de Cariltos… así como el todos los otros bebes y sus padres. Y las formas de morir lo hacían más grotesco… cabezas reventadas a golpes de zapatillas, otros habían sido ahorcados con pañales, con los pasadores… el destornillador de Tommy incrustado en la cabeza de Angélica y demás barbaridades. Ferb y los demás no soportaron tremenda escena macabra y vomitaron.

Perry recogió del suelo unos informes… que decían que todos los niños, salvo Carlitos habían sido implantados con el Órgano de Jacobson, al igual que sus padres.

- ¿Acaso… en esto… esto… es lo que… me va a pasar? – dijo Vanessa asustada - ¿Para esto… es el Órgano de Jacobson?

Y todos muertos del miedo voltearon a ver a Vanessa y a Ferb…


	48. Reactivación Parte 7

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLVIII**

**(Reactivación – Parte 7)**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa y Perry salieron de aquél macabro lugar. Perry ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado y la dijo:

- ¡El Dr. Bell y los demás estuvieron aquí! Esto sólo puede ser obra de ellos…

- Tienen que desactivarnos los Órganos de Jacobson – pidió Ferb – A mí… y a Vanessa…

- ¿El Dr. Roth dijo algo?

- Desapareció luego de llevarme a este lugar. ¿Porqué lo haría?

- Ferb… ¿Y si te han usado como a mí, el "Profesor Djanovich"?

- No… eso no puede ser… con el Órgano activo lo hubiese visto…

- Ya no hay tiempo para eso… Ferb… tenemos que llevarte a ti y a Vanessa a un hospital e inyectarles el Aciclovir que dijiste…

- ¿Aciclovir?

- El Dr. Roth usó el virus vector HSV-1 para reactivar el Órgano de Jacobson. Este virus se trata con aciclovir… pero tendremos que inyectarlo por el nervio óptico, ya que ahí está la fuente… debajo del nervio óptico.

- ¿Es peligroso, no?

- Si… - dijo Phineas – Pero si queremos evitar otra tragedia deberemos hacerlo…

- Llevaré a Ferb y Vanessa al Hospital – dijo Isabella – Perry me acompañará…

- Intentaré contactar con el Dr. Roth – dijo Phineas.

En ese momento, le llegó un mensaje de texto:

"_Hotel Plaza – 402 B. Roth"_

Phineas supo que si iba a confrontar a Roth lo haría el sólo… no podía exponer a sus amigos y hermano a más desgracias…

Se dirigió al Hotel Plaza de Boston y subió a la habitación 402. El Dr. Roth lo estaba esperando.

- Phineas… toma asiento por favor…

- No me vengas con cortesías… -dijo sentándose - ¿Qué le haz hecho a Ferb? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a esos niños?

- No tuve nada que ver con la tragedia de ese Instituto…

- ¡Pero llevaste a Ferb ahí dos veces! ¡Comienza a decir lo que sepas! Seguramente trabajas con el Dr. Bell… asesinos…

- ¡El fue quien empezó esto! – le gritó Roth – Él secuestró a esas familias… y las llevó a sus bases dadas por la milicia.

- Pero lo del Órgano de Jacobson fue tu idea… - dijo Phineas - ¿Porqué esos niños y sus padres estaban muertos de maneras tan horrendas? ¿Acaso…?

- Lo descubrimos muy tarde… - dijo Roth – Cuando Ferb me contó lo de Vanessa… supe que el exceso de ferormonas podía producir ciertos químicos encargados de la psicosis y paranoia. Pero seguimos… ya que no vi que Ferb tuviera esos problemas…

- ¿Y Ferb podría tener un ataque…?

- No lo creo… su química cerebral es distinta… es un hombre de acción… su umbral es mucho mas alto… más alto de lo que permite el Órgano de Jacobson humano que desperté…

- ¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?

- Porque ellos querían despertar el Órgano de Jacobson para la guerra… para una nueva generación de espías… el Dr. Bell y los demás… por eso yo lo hice para el bien… pero me acabé convirtiendo en uno de ellos…

Phineas entendió que las razones de Roth eran puras… así que decidió no atormentarlo más.

- Dr. Roth… ¡Es usted un héroe! Está ayudando a las personas con su ciencia…

- No Phineas… no soy bueno… soy un monstruo… porque todo lo hice sin saberlo… puse en riesgo a Vanessa… a Ferb…

- Pero por eso debe decirme como desactivar el Órgano de Jacobson…

- Se usa… aciclovir… que neutraliza el HSV-1 que hace las conexiones… pero aplicado por debajo del nervio óptico…

- Gracias Dr. Roth… los salvaremos…

- ¡No te muevas! – le dijo el Dr. Roth apuntándole con un arma.

- ¡Espera, espera! Cálmate… cálmate…

- ¿Me entregarás, no? ¿Irás a decirle a Perry, a Monograma que soy el culpable? Seré una cabeza de turco… pues quiero que sepas que Monograma está metido hasta las cejas…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ese tipo… financió al Dr. Bell para la aplicación del Órgano de Jacobson en espías… y tú seguro vienes a robarme la forma de cómo acabar con la reactivación, para cubrir sus huellas…

El Dr. Roth estaba paranoico… posiblemente un efecto secundario de la terapia que hizo. Absorvio los químicos y estos afectaron su percepción…

- Hay algo más… - dijo el Dr. Roth – No sólo eso… el Dr. Bell tendrá que tener cuidado… porque toda la investigación fue quemada… destruída… ya no hay forma de que me impliquen… y además… una cosa en New York…

- ¿Y eso… porqué? Vamos Roth… dame esa arma…

- ¡Silencio! Pues… conocí a un tipo en New York… el "Gran Gino" y acordamos reactivar el Órgano de Jacobson de él, de sus asistentes y de 400 niños de New York. ¿Puedes imaginarte en que se convertirá esa ciudad cuando todos sean dominados por sus ataques? El Dr. Bell no podrá huír…

- Necesito esa lista… todavía hay forma…

- Y lo peor… con esto dirás que soy un monstruo… el bebé de Vanessa… sabía que esto podría pasar… y por eso cree a un bebé con la mente apta para el Órgano de Jacobson… el bebé de Vanessa… es el clon de Ferb Fletcher.

- No importa… - dijo Phineas – Ferb es feliz… y eso te lo debo a ti. Vamos Roth… te protegeremos… y tu nos ayudarás a acabar con esto…

- No puedo… - dijo Roth apuntándose con el arma – Yo… ellos me buscan… así que…

- ¡No Dr. Roth! ¡No lo hagas!

Sonó un disparo y Roth cayó al suelo. Se había suicidado. Phineas buscó entre la habitación y recogió todos los fólderes que pudo y se fue.

(NorBAC, Danville)

Phineas llegó a NorBAC cargando los fólderes que recogió del Dr. Roth.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas - Tenemos que hacer algo… Roth le ha reactivado el Órgano de Jacobson a más de 400 niños en New York.

- ¿Y Roth? – dijo Perry viendo a Phineas - ¿Lo encontraron?

- Mucho mejor… está muerto – dijo Phineas – Se suicidó…

- ¿Cómo podremos ubicar a 400 niños en toda New York?

- Conozco a la persona ideal… - dijo Phineas – Isabella... tenemos que ir hacerle una visita a Arnold en la Casa de Huéspedes…


	49. Reactivación Parte 8

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo XLIX**

**(Reactivación – Parte 8)**

(Brooklyn, New York)

Había pasado medio año casi, desde que Arnold vio a Abnner explotar en la calle. Se sentía triste… primero sus padres… ahora Abnner. Pero con ayuda de Gerald y los demás lo superó. Estaba pensando en su cama hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta…

- ¡Arnold! Es urgente por favor…

El chico abrió la puerta: Eran Phineas, Isabella y Gerald.

- ¿Pasa algo, muchachos?

- Arnold… se trata del "Gran Gino". Ha sido convencido por un científico loco de que inyecte un virus en muchas personas – dijo Gerald – Viejo… tienes que ayudarnos a ubicarlas…

- ¿Gerald… esto no es otra leyenda urbana, no?

- De leyenda nada – le dijo Isabella – Tenemos esta lista de posibles afectados… tienes que ayudarnos por favor…

- ¿NorBAC? ¿De nuevo esto? No quiero perder a nadie más…

- Escucha… no tuvimos que ver con la muerte de Abnner… y si no nos ayudas, mucha gente estará en peligro… debes salvarlos…

- No entiendo… ¿Qué peligro?

- El "Gran Gino" convenció a 400 niños de que se inyecten un agente que en unas semanas los hará comportarse de forma paranoica, prepotente y violenta. ¿Te imaginas el caos en las escuelas si no lo detenemos a tiempo? Los adultos podrían… tomar decisiones duras…

- ¿De cuánta violencia estamos hablando?

- Estos eran unos bebes que fueron inyectados por el Dr. Joseph Bell… un criminal – dijo Phineas mostrándole las fotos del Instituto Dothhouse – Y se mataron entre ellos de estas formas tan brutales… ustedes que tienen 10 años… no quiero imaginarme que es lo que pasará…

- Oh no… esto es terrible… - dijo Arnold – Vamos chicos… tenemos toda una ciudad que salvar…

- ¿A quien iremos a ver primero? – dijo Gerald.

- Pues según esta lista… tenemos que ir a ver… al "Gran Gino".

- Oh no… eso quiere decir que Sid puede estar infectado…

En eso Phineas recibió una llamada a su celular. Atendió la llamada:

- Phineas – dijo Perry – Esto es terrible… Ferb y Vanessa han desaparecido del Hospital de Danville.

- ¡Regreso enseguida! – dijo colgando - ¡Isabella! Encárgate con Arnold de todo para detener la reactivación del Órgano de Jacobson… conoces el procedimiento…

- Entendido Phineas. ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- Ferb ha desaparecido… y creo saber porqué…

(NorBAC, Danville)

Phineas regresó a NorBAC. Ahí estaba Monograma con unos informes esperándole.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- Roth le ha reactivado a más de 400 niños el Órgano de Jacobson – respondió Phineas.

- Estamos con estrictos controles… lo encontraremos…

- No hace falta… ya lo encontré…

- ¿En serio?

- Y lo mejor… se suicidó…

- Acabamos de recibir confirmación del laboratorio sobre el embarazo de Vanessa antes de que se fugara del Hospital…

- ¿Se fugó? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué dice el laboratorio?

- Dice que ese bebé… es un clon de Ferb Fletcher. Aunque Roth ha muerto, su trabajo prevalece. Necesito a Ferb y a Vanessa… los necesito a esos dos…

- ¿Cómo es posible que quieras eso en un momento como este? ¡El Dr. Bell y los otros están libres! ¡El mundo entero puede estar al borde del colapso! ¿Porqué no los han capturado ya?

- No hay nada de que acusarlos…

- ¡Oh por dios, Monograma, no seas idiota! ¡Ellos secuestraron y experimentaron con esas 3 familias de California! Esos bebés… - dijo mostrándole las fotos – Fueron asesinados brutalmente por los experimentos del Dr. Bell…

- Los experimentos de Bell eran secretos y estaban bajo la protección del Pentágono. No podemos hacer nada…

- ¿Y dejarás que se vaya sin consecuencias?

- Me lamento que esto está fuera de nuestro alcance…

- Del tuyo… - dijo Phineas – Iré a buscar a Ferb… antes de que lo encuentren ustedes y lo conviertan en una cobaya para sus experimentos…

- ¿Te crees que vas a poder conmigo? – dijo Monograma – Te pongo en una lista de no volar y no podrás salir de Danville.

- Sabes algo… he soportado toda tu burocracia y cosas de adultos… pero esta vez se trata de mi hermano… así que te lo diré… vete al diablo con todas tus reglas y protocolos.

- No Phineas… ¿A quien acudirás si lo encuentras? Tú eres el que debe saber donde está… vete al diablo… tú…

- Pues di lo que quieras – dijo Phineas caminando fuera de NorBAC.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Regresa! ¡Es una orden de la OWCA! ¡Phineas Flynn!

(Washigton, Seatle)

En las afueras de la ciudad habían grandes bosques nevados, producto de la temporada. Hace tiempo que el verano se había acabado. Ahí estaba una casa rodante. Phineas supo que Ferb estab ahí y tenía que ir a por su hermano…

- ¡Ferb! – le gritó - ¡Soy yo, Phineas!

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Estás aquí…

- Todos te están persiguiendo… tienes que venir conmigo… para ponernos a salvo… ya lo sé… ese bebé… es un clon.

- No Phineas… es el niño que yo y Vanessa cuidaremos…

- Ferb… no lo entiendes… no puedes traer un niño así al mundo… es peligroso… no sobrevivirá…

- Agradezco tu pesimismo hermano… pero soy tan astuto como tú… y sin los Órganos de Jacobson, ya no hay peligro…

- Ferb… toma mi mano, volvamos a Danville… y vivamos como niños una vez más. Ya no quiero seguir con esto… ya no quiero seguir en NorBAC. Pero este niño es un error… es el plan de un científico loco… no debe… tenemos que hacernos cargo de nuestros errores…

- No, no lo harás… - dijo Vanessa golpeando a Phineas en la cara con una pala. El chico cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente. Ferb se sorprendió de lo que pasó:

- Tu hijo nacerá, aunque todo el mundo se niegue… lo prometimos… ¿verdad?

Y sin decir más, subieron al remolque y dejando a Phineas inconsciente, se fueron de ahí.


	50. Regenesis

**Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire. Regenesis, es una serie de Shaftesbury Films y Christina Jennings.

Como es costumbre en series como Regenesis, se tratan asuntos bastante serios, como epidemias, investigación genética ilegal, clonación, experimentación humana, etc. Trataremos de adaptar un poco las cosas para no ofender a la audiencia, pero aún así, vale advertir… Regenesis fue fuerte y esto probablemente también lo sea.

Y por supuesto… si bien en algunos casos de ideas que podrían aplicarse… todo esto es ficción.

**Capítulo L**

**(Regenesis)**

"_Sé que cuando moriré no veré ese espectáculo de aminoácidos y proteínas… se que sólo serán las ilusiones demi cerebro colapsándose por la falta de oxígeno… así que todo eso que creí ver era cosa de la conmoción que tuve cuando me pegaron con esa palana…"_

(Año 2045 – Juzgado de la Organización Mundial de la Salud, Ginebra – Suiza)

El juzgado estaba precidido por una mujer de cabello rubio que usando hologramas proyectaba en una pantalla las pruebas contra el caso científico del siglo: La OMS contra el Dr. Phineas Flynn.

- Agradecemos la introducción dada por el Dr. Phineas Flynn – dijo la abogada – Sin embargo, debo recordar porqué estamos aquí…

- Que es por que estoy por defender a casi 3.2 millones de personas de sus políticas absurdas… - respondió Phineas – Eso es todo el propósito de este juicio…

- Creo que el juzgado agradecerá si nos cuenta la historia desde el comienzo, Dr. Phineas Flynn.

- Bueno… - dijo Phineas – Todo empezó cuando me golpearon con esa pala. Quedé inconsciente por más de 4 horas… casi muerto por las bajas temperaturas, pero felizmente logré sobrevivir. Cuando desperté… Vanessa y Ferb se habían ido y había perdido la pista… no volví a saber de ellos dentro de 5 meses más…

- El 24 de Febrero de 2011 – siguó la abogada – Nació Ferb Fletcher Jr., el primer clon humano, que nació en Dakota del Sur, cuando una ley pro aborto en ese lugar, aprobó sin saberlo la legalización de la Clonación Humana. Ferb Fletcher estuvo enterado y escapó hacia ese lugar para que Vanessa diera a luz. El parto fue normal y ambos… vivieron. El caso provocó revuelo en la comunidad científica… pero esto dos volvieron al anonimato… ¿Es cierto esto?

- Sí lo es - dijo Phineas – Pero supe poco de ellos en ese entonces…

- Por eso llamamos al siguiente testigo, Ferb Fletcher, Jr y Ferb Fletcher, padre.

Los dos Ferbs, casi idénticos, salvo por la edad del Ferb original entraron al juzgado. Al ver el Ferb original a su hermano, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Estoy nervioso…

- Tranquilo Ferb… todo saldrá bien…

- ¿Quién fue el que implantó el clon en su esposa, Vanessa?

- Bueno… mi ex esposa – respondió Ferb – Porque murió poco después en la Epidemia de HCID-12 de 2025 junto con los responsables indirectos.

- Ya llegaremos a eso… concéntrese, por favor, Sr. Fletcher.

- El que implantó todo fue, el Dr. Oliver Roth en el verano de 2010. Bajo mi consentimiento… luego yo le informé a Vanessa.

- ¿Sabe usted que violó el código de Nuremberg al implantar un embrión humano producido bajo experimentos ilegales, en Boston?

- Estoy consciente de eso – dijo Ferb – Pensabamos que no había otra salida…

- El 10 de Junio de 2013, apareció un extraña epidemia en Brooklyn – siguió la abogada – Lo extraño es que sólo 400 niños de esa zona fueron afectados… algunos murieron y otros estuvieron en contacto con ellos, pero no enfermaron y sobrevivieron.

- Y fueron los niños a los que Roth intentó reactivar el Órgano de Jacobson…

- Para aclarar ese aspecto, llamo al siguiente testigo: El Psiquiatra Arnold Shortman.

Por un lado apareció Arnold. Su fama de dar consejos hizo que de adulto se convirtiera en un psiquiatra de renombre, que ayudó y colaboró mucho en la investigación de las enfermedades mentales.

- ¿Todos esos niños identificados como portadores de la epidemia CID-20 de 2013 fueron los que estaban en las listas del Dr. Roth?

- Así es – dijo Arnold – Todos esos niños recibieron los vectores HSV-1 para la reactivación del Órgano de Jacobson…

- Y tengo entendido que muchos de ellos murieron… la investigación demostró que el aciclovir utilizado rompió el ADN de esos virus y se mescló con el de las células, reactivando retrovirus endógenos del cuerpo humano, causando la epidemia.

- Básicamente despertó las enfermedades de las cuales la evolución ya se había encargado – dijo Phineas – Un despertar cruel…

- Es decir… que siguiendo las teorías de un loco, como el Dr. Roth inyectaron el aciclovir a estos niños y cobraron un saldo de 45 vidas. Pensarán que es poco… pero es que la cosa continua. Los retrovirus endógenos se mezclaron con la población… y produjeron lo que Ferb Fletcher padre indicó: La epidemia de HCID-12 de 2025, que mató ha casi 1.5 millones de personas sólo en los Estados Unidos… pero no sólo fue por eso… sino por algo mucho peor…

La abogado activó un holograma y apareció un spot:

"_El centro de Fertilidad Fletcher anuncia al público la disponibilidad de los genes del Órgano de Jacobson. Este órgano, ubicado en la cavidad nasal, puede ayudar al hombre a alcanzar la empatía y el entendimiento con sus congéneres. El regalo de la compasión y el entendimiento…"_

- Este spot fue publicado en más de 15 idiomas, en el año 2020, cuando Ferb Fletcher ya tenía la mayoría de edad y pudo organizar una empresa… la cual se dedicó en exclusiva a la extracción y cultivo de las células madre del vector HSV-1 que le inyectó el Dr. Roth. Años después, en 2025 ocurrió la epidemia del HCID-12 que mató a 1.5 millones, incluyendo a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, al Dr. Joseph Bell, a la Dra. Victoria, al Dr. Mathew, a la Dra. Stella y a quien acababa de doctorarse también hacía pocos años: El Dr. Miles y el Mayor Monograma.

- Mis padres… - dijo Arnold en voz baja.

- Sus padres… y todos quienes trabajaron bajo las órdenes del Dr. Joseph Bell murieron junto con Francis Monograma, quien los protegió – siguió la abogada – Al comienzo parecía justicia poética… pero luego empezó a ir a peor… la epidemia de la célula CADV de 2032 a 2037 se cobró casi 14 millones de personas en todo el mundo, y el rebrote del HIV-4 de 2039 fue peor aún, cobrándose 12 millones de personas. Estábamos cansados de tantas epidemias…

- Fue entonces… cuando se empezó a detectar el patrón entre los conocidos de Ferb Fletcher – dijo Arnold – Y el CDC empezó a investigar… y la OMS igual…

- Y el resultado de estas investigaciones, es el que discutimos hoy aquí – siguió la abogada – La relación directa de los retrovirus endógenos por los errores del Dr. Phineas Flynn cuando infectó a esos 400 niños con aciclovir y liberó los retrovirus endógenos y su posterior activación, años después producto de los genes modificados de las células madre de Ferb Fletcher.

- ¿Está seguro de esos resultados? ¿Están 100 por ciento comprobados? – dijo Ferb.

- Ese ADN alterado fue propagado por todo el mundo al venderse como "ADN empático". Y el comité cree que usted, Dr. Phineas Flynn es el culpable por no detener ese embarazo a toda costa. Y aún así… siendo el culpable viene a negarse a que apliquemos la solución que propone el Consorcio de las Naciones Unidas.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Phineas – No hagan esto más difícil para todos…

- La clonación humana era ilegal… - siguió la abogada.

- Hace mucho tiempo – dijo Phineas – Tenemos hoy en día casi 150 laboratorios trabajando contra reloj, en poder detener toda la avalancha de retrovirus. Cada día… aprendemos algo nuevo…

- ¿A qué costo? La cuestión es… ¿Qué debemos hacer con Ferb Fletcher, con su hijo y con los miles que llevan su ADN? ¿Y con esos 400 niños de New York? Estamos reunidos porque hay oposición de algunos científicos al reporte que la ONU ha publicado, indicando que la posición de la comunidad no es lo suficientemente agresiva…

- ¡Eso es una mentira! – gritó Phineas - ¡150 laboratorios trabajando contrareloj!

- ¡Más de 600 centros de cuarentena en el mundo! – respondió Arnold - ¡Lo hacemos todo!

- Hay que entender como vive algo… antes de entender como muere… - siguió Phineas.

- ¿Y en los tres meses que empezó el trabajo… cuán cerca están de una solución?

- Podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina… o estar a la mitad del camino al cielo… - dijo Phineas – La ciencia es paciencia…

- Y mientras tanto esas… fábricas de retrovirus endógenos caminan entre nosotros…

- Cuarentena – dijo Arnold – Son 3.2 millones de niños desafiándonos, es verdad, pero ya hemos logrado aislar a casi 1.2 millones. Sólo necesitamos el presupuesto y lo lograremos… porque conozco a esos chicos… todos son empáticos… y conocen el riesgo si salen afuera…

- Pero no los queremos aislados – dijo Phineas – Los queremos afuera jugando y siendo normales… y por eso necesitamos más dinero, más instalaciones…

- ¡Ya hemos gastado 4 billones de euros en este programa! – se quejó la abogada.

- Y cuando se acabe el tiempo… 4 billones más – respondió Phineas.

- El Consorcio ha recomendado otro tratamiento…

- El Consorcio es un montón de burócratas que no tienen ni condenada idea de ciencia biológica, sino de ciencia política – respondió Arnold – Su opinión es la de…

- Dr. Shortman… por favor cállese y controle su vocabulario… - respondió la abogada - El Consorcio ha recomendado un programa de Erradicación Total del Linaje Fletcher.

- ¡Es una locura! – dijo Phineas – No le harán daño a Ferb ni a nadie…

- Recomiendan que el programa se lleve a cabo inmediatamente con los datos recabados por el Dr. Arnold Shortman y que los restos sean incinerados, para proteger a la población en general… para darle esperanza a los seres humanos que quedan…

- ¿Esperanza? – dijo Phineas – Esos niños… esos jóvenes… adquirieron esa condición… no por sus actos… ¿Y está dispuesta a darles la espalda… en lugar de dejar que nosotros encontremos una solución para su problema?

- No – dijo la abogada – Tratamos de salvar a los 7 mil millones de pobladores que quedan en la Tierra luego que sus experimentos casi mataran a un cuarto de la población mundial.

- ¿Y usted cree que realmente la raza humana se salvará cuando la estirpe Fletcher haya sido destruida? ¿Cuándo el último Fletcher esté ardiendo en el fuego, como una cazería nazi… todo esto habrá terminado?

- ¿Porqué arriesgar una solución definitiva a una esperanza de una cura?

- ¡Porqué así es como sobrevivimos y perduramos, maldición! Resolviendo los problemas que tenemos… no huyendo de ellos…

El juzgado miraba al Dr. Phineas con incredulidad…

- … porque aprendiendo como detener el virus de Fletcher… podremos detener al último virus.

- ¿El último virus?

- Llegará un día… en el que un virus será… tan perfectamente eficiente y evolucionado… que destruirá a todos los seres vivientes del planeta. El fin… el fin de nuestra especie, el fin de todo… ¡Y eso sucederá! ¡No importa cuantos cadáveres lanze al fuego! No importa si estamos preparados o no… sucederá…

- Usted dice… - siguió Arnold – que la ciencia cometió errores. Pero déjeme decirle, que la ciencia es un viaje… y aunque largo… cada paso que damos hace que aprendamos un poco más. Así que quiero que confié… que tenga confianza en la ciencia y en el trabajo del Dr. Phineas Flynn. No seremos colegas, porque el es Biólogo Molecular y yo Médico-Psiquiatra, pero quiero que se pregunte… ¿Hemos ido demasiado lejos? Y si cree que sí… adelante… hágalo. Pero no me pida a mí… que los ayude… porque yo no veo el final del camino. Y si nos deja continuar… le demostraré que no hay nada que temer…

- Esos 3.2 millones de personas – siguió Phineas – No deben morir por el miedo y la ignorancia. Y lo que hoy ha sucedido… querer… negociar… el exterminio de tantas personas… no debe volver a suceder… jamás… salvo en la mente de científicos locos… que no es el caso entre nosotros.

- Gracias, Dr. Phineas Flynn y Dr. Arnold Shortman.

(Washigton, Seatle – Año 2010)

Phineas Flynn estaba ahí en el piso sangrando por el golpe. Un grupo de niños lo estaba mirando atentamente… era la primera vez que veían "un muerto".

- ¿Señor…? ¿Señor...? Creo que ya se murió…

- Vámonos de aquí… - dijo el otro niño – Antes de que nos culpen…

- Ferb… - dijo Phineas en voz baja – Ya sé… lo que vamos a hacer hoy…

Y aunque tardó en incorporarse, supo que debía buscar a Ferb… ya no para intentar evitar su felicidad… sino para decirle… que podía ser feliz.

"_La ciencia nos ha hecho dioses, aún antes de que nosotros seamos dignos de ser hombres"_

_Jean Rostrand – Biólogo Francés (1894 – 1977)_

FIN

(Nota del Autor: Y después de casi 200 páginas tipeadas, este es el fin de Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todos los casos y crossovers. Gracias por los Reviews, de uno de los fics más ambiciosos que haya escrito alguna vez)


End file.
